The Legendary Hamham Warriors
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: The hamhams get sucked into a different world inhabited by hamsters & other creatures where the hamhams are said to be legendary warriors who must save the world from a great evil. My first fanfic, so go kinda easy on me. Rated 'Teen' for violence.
1. Sucked into a Different World

Hamha! This is my first story, and it's taken awhile to complete. I've fixed hopefully all the errors in this story from when I first wrote this and put it up on the net. The first few chapters are short and not at the best, but the story gets better as it goes on. I hope you'll all enjoy this story and review. You may flame if you have any dislikes about this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro.  
  
Chapter 1. Enter the hamham world  
  
It was a bright sunny day outside, but things were not at it's best. Boss was outside, collecting sunflower seeds. " I think that's enough sunflower seeds for Bijou!" Boss declared. He looked up at the sky, thinking nervously "But what if she still doesn't forgive me?" He said to himself. He thought back earlier on that day, when he told the hamhams that he arranged a hike for all of them to go on. Maxwell suggesated that the hamhams should go in pairs of two. Hamtaro was going to pair up with Oxnard, but he was already with Cappy. Bijou knew that Hamtaro was without a partner, so Bijou went up to Hamtaro to ask if he'd like to be her partner. Boss came over, but only heard Hamtaro say " I'd love to be your partner Bijou!" But Boss didn't hear what Bijou had said to hamtaro before that. Boss got furious, thinking that Hamtaro had asked Bijou to be his partner. Boss sped over to Hamtaro, growling "Hey! I'm her partner for the hike!! Back off and find someone else!!" Hamtaro shrunk down and said "Okay! Okay! You can be her partner, I'll be Stan's partner!"  
  
Suddenly Bijou soke up" Boss, you back off! I asked Hamtaro to be my partner, and he said yes!" "Y-you asked h-him?!" Boss stuttered. Everyone was looking at Boss. He stood there, speechless and in shock. "I- I'm sorry Bijou! I- d-didn't know!" Boss told her, starting to blush in embarassment. "Eet was not nice to yell at Hamtaro!" Bijou said angrily at Boss's ears drooped and his head hung low. "Sorry" He mumbled. Stan broke in. "Boss man, I think you need to, like, cool off a bit, you know?" Some of the other hamhams nodded. "You can't always, like, have things your way." Sandy added. Anger rose inside of Boss. "Well.... FINE THEN! I DON'T NEED TO GO ON THIS STUPID HIKE WITH ANY OF YOU!!" He shouted. He stormed out of the clubhouse, and slammed the door. " I didn't mean to make Boss upset!" Hamtaro said. " Eet eez not your fault Hamtaro. He was being rude, and we can go on the hike without him!" Bijou said in a stern voice.  
  
"Those stupid hamhams!" Boss was angrily growling, when he suddenly tripped on a tree root, and fell over. His sunflower seeds were scattered around him. Boss snapped back to reality. "Oh great! That stupid root tripped me! I'd better gather these up quick before the hamhams start that hike!" Just when he was picking up the last sunflower seed, he saw something in front of him that made him drop all his seeds again. " What the-" He cried when he saw a swirl,(really a portal) in front of him. "What is that?!" He said aloud. A strong wind began to pull on him. "Whatever it is, it's dragging me in!" He said, struggling against the force of the portal pulling him in. He was pulled in, and within seconds, he was falling through the sky of a different world.  
  
Boss saw something dark ahead of him that looked like a floating castle, except it was all black. "Something tells me this isn't gonna be a soft landing!" He cried. He landed in the open entrance of the dark castle. " Ouchichi!" He cried. "Where am I?!" "You are in the dark castle!" A voice called out. Boss whirled around. " Huh?! Who said that?!" He looked, and beside him, was a white hamster in a prison. There were a bunch of other hamsters in other prisons lined up against the wall, even though it was hard to see in all the darkness. " Woah! What happened to you guys!?" Boss cried. "I am Will" The white hamster said. " And we're all prisoners of the evil lord Hamrigan."  
  
"Uuuhh....who is this hamri-whatever, guy?" Boss asked. " He was once a hamster they say, but he was taken over by darkness, and he turned evil. The only hope for this world is if the legendary warriors from the world you came from, will come here!" Will replied. "I have some friends from the world I came from! Boss said. "Maybe they're legendary warriors! They'll come once they notice i'm missing, well.......if they ever notice that I'm missing..." "You must be one of the legendary ham warriors from the prophecy who has come to save us all!" Will cried "You and your friends!" "wow!" Boss exclaimed. " If it's true, then me and my friends just GOTTA be the legendary ham warriors! Once they come to this world, then we'll kick Hamrigan's butt!!" Suddenly, a dark evil laughter echoed through the castle. "huh?! Who's that?!" Boss said. A dark cloaked figure approached. He was about as tall as a grown human. He wore a giant black cape. His face and body were hidden in the shadows, but sharp long claws could be made out on each hand, and red piercing eyes that had evilness in them.  
  
" Well said brave one" The figure said. "But foolish, indeed. I am Lord Hamrigan. Soon you will be calling me master. You are the one we have been waiting for to do our experiment!" "Wha'd ya mean by that?!" Boss exclaimed. "You will see soon enough, now come with me!" He said darkly. "Try and make me!" Growled Boss. Hamrigan stared evilly at Boss, then said "If you will not come, then you shall DIE!" With that, he swiped Boss with his claws. Boss was knocked back, and went over the edge of the castle. Now he was dangling off the edge of the dark castle. Boss's hat fell off onto the sharp rocks below. "Give in now, or die" Hamrigan boomed. Boss thought to himself. "If I don't give in, then I'll be a goner for sure!" Boss then cried out. "Ok!Ok! I give in!" "Good choice" Said Hamrigan. Then he lifted Boss from the edge with his powers. " No! Don't go with him!" Will cried out. "Shut up!" Hamrigan commanded, and he used his powers on. Purple bolts of lighting shot out of Hamrigans hands, zapping Will. He did the same to Boss, so he wouldn't be able to escape. "Your past shall be forgotten and your future will be in my hands." Hamrigan told Boss, as he was pulled along by Hamrigan's zapping powers. " That hamster was our last hope!" Will said in an upset voice. "Now this whole world will be doomed!" 


	2. Enter the Ham Ham World

It had been 4 days since Boss was sucked into the Ham Ham World. Hamtaro and the hamhams were searching the park for Boss. "Have you found any sign of him yet?" Hamtaro asked Bijou. "No! I am beginning to worry that we will never find him! I shouldn't have gotten mad at him!" Bijou said in an upset voice. "Don't worry! We'll find him together!" Pashmina said in a reassuring voice. "Ookwee!" Said Penelope. "I hope you're right." Replied Bijou. Hamtaro ran over towards another area of the park. "I'm going to check over here!" He called out. He was sniffing around the area, when he suddenly smelt one of Boss's sunflower seeds on the ground. "Hey!" Hamtaro called. "I think I found something!" Suddenly, he tripped over the same tree root that Boss first tripped over. "Ow!" Hamtaro cried as he landed in the ground." Oh no!" Cried Bijou. "Hamtaro is in trouble!!"  
  
The hamhams rushed over towards Hamtaro. "Are you, like, okay? Sandy asked. "That was some wicked fall you took there, dude!" Stan said. Hamtaro replied " Ya, i'm o-WAH?!!" Hamtaro stared strait ahead in shock, as he saw the same swirling portal that Boss saw, except it seemed to be swirling more madly than ever and it was shooting out electricity. "What is that?!" Dexter cried out. " I dunno" said Hamtaro 'But it's dragging us in!!" "Oh no! Help!!" Cried Oxnard. "I am scared Hamtaro, What will we do?!" Whimpered Bijou. But before Hamtaro could answer, they were all dragged in. " Aw man! I'm gonna be sick! Yelled Stan. "we're gonna be gonners!!" Wailed Howdy. Within seconds, they were falling through the sky of the Ham Ham World.  
  
(Note: Time is different in the ham ham world. Boss has been in the hamham world for 4 months there, but it's been only 4 days in the real world since Boss left.)  
  
Everyone landed with a "THUD" "Ow! You're crushing my paw!" Wailed Hamtaro. "You are crushing my ribbons!" Cried Bijou. "You're crushing me!" Groaned Oxnard. They all got off of each other. "Wow! What a fall!" Said Hamtaro. "I don't think Boss came through here!" Said Dexter. " I think he did!" Said Hamtaro. We should start searching the area!" " Wait!" Cried out Maxwell. "Where are we anyways? I never read of a place like this in any book!" "This is scary!" Said Bijou. "Well a place like this isn't a place to be scared of, with all the flowers and green fields I reckon! Said Howdy. The world didn't seem very scary at all. "But still" Said Maxwell. "There could be creatures lurking around, or this could all be a trap! It's too perfect looking! That's the scary part!" "Exactly!" Said Sandy.  
  
"But we need some kind of clue to where Boss is! Or where we are!" Said Hamtaro in a somewhat frantic voice. " You are in the Ham Ham World." said a voice. " Who?! What?! Where is this guy?!" Oxnard said frantically. A hamster popped out of the bushes. He was a little smaller than Oxnard, he had brown ears, and his front paws were also brown. He had a brown stripe running down his forehead. " GAAAH!!!" Cried Oxnard. "Don't hurt me!!" "I mean you no harm. My name is Kenji." The hamster said. "My name is Hamtaro!" Hamtaro said introducing himself instantly. "I am Bijou" "My name's Oxnard!" "Howdy partner! I'm Howdy!" "I'm Dexter." " My name's, like, Sandy!" "Yo! I'm Stan!" " And I'm Maxwell. A pleasure to meet you!" "Heke!?" Aren't we missing someone? Hamtaro questioned. "Where is Pashmina and Penelope?!" Bijou cried. "They are missing!!" "Oh no! Pashmina! Howdy and Dexter sobbed.  
  
"We've got to find them!" Hamtaro cried. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Kenji said. "Why not?! Said Hamtaro. "There's a dangerous monster flying around and he could be coming here right now!" Replied Kenji. " Then we must find them now!" Cried Bijou. It's too dangerous! Kenji said urgently. "Why don't you stay at my place? It'll be much safer there!" "Okay, but were going to search for our friends tomorrow!" Said Hamtaro. 


	3. Clues to A Missing Friend

In the dark castle Hamrigan was giving orders to one of his henchmen. It had the body of a hamster, but it had dark blue dragon wings, claws, and a spiky scaly tail. It carried a red sword with three slanted spikes coming out on one side. It's name was Destroyer Dragon. "The Legendary Hamham Warriors have arrived just as predicted in the prophecy! You will destroy them!" Hamrigan ordered. "Yes master." Destroyer Dragon replied. And with that, he took off into the sky to destroy the Legendary Hamham Warriors.  
  
Meanwhile at Kenji's house, the hamhams were having a conversation with Kenji. "You came from the another world, right?" Kenji questioned. "How did you know?!" Hamtaro asked. "I saw you fall from the sky. Maybe you're the Legendary warriors we have been waiting for!" said Kenji thoughtfully. "They are said to come from the sky of another world!" " Who are the legendary warriors anyways?" Asked Maxwell. "Right now, our world has undergone some dark times, but it is said that when hamhams fall from the sky from another world, they will become the Legendary Hamham Warriors and save this world and everyone in it!" Kenji told Maxwell. "So were're Legendary Warriors!?"Hamtaro exclaimed. "Not exactly" Said Kenji. "You sure don't look very tough to me. And you don't have the legendary sword, so you're definitly not a warrior." Hamtaro's ears drooped. "Aw...I'd sure like to help out this world." "Not me!" said Dexter. "I have enough adventures in our own world!" "Maybe you could help us find our friends" Said Bijou to Kenji. " I know!" Hamtaro cried suddenly. "Let's draw pictures! Then it'll be easy for Kenji to know what they look like! He might have seen them!" "That's a great idea Hamtaro!" Exclaimed Maxwell. "Oui!" Said Bijou. "Okay then! Let's get drawing!" Hamtaro announced.  
  
"Now!" Said Maxwell. Who will draw Boss? "I will!" Volunteered Hamtaro. "How about Pashmina?" Said Maxwell. "I will!" Called out Howdy. "No I will!" Challenged Dexter." Then the two started arguing. "I'll, like, draw Pashmina." Sandy said. So she started drawing . "Aw nuts!" Dexter and Howdy grumbled. "How about Penelope?" Maxwell said. "I'll draw her!" Said Oxnard. They sat down, making their pictures with some pencils and crayons that Kenji had kept from his childhood. Hamtaro showed his picture to Bijou. "How's this?" Asked Hamtaro. "That is good!" Bijou replied. "Like, how about mine Bijou?" Sandy said holding up her picture. "That is good! Very nice indeed!" "I may not be the best drawer, but here's mine!" said Oxnard. "Do not worry, that is fine!" Fine Bijou replied happily. "Well done hamhams!" Maxwell said. The hamhams showed the pics to Kenji. "Have you seen any of these hamhams?" Asked Hamtaro hopefully. Kenji glimpsed at them for a moment. "Heh, cute drawings you've made there, but nope, sorry! Haven't seen them. Kenji replied. "Wait!" He suddenly cried. He took a closer look at the picture of Boss. "I've seen that hamham somewhere before! But where?" He said.  
  
"You've seen Boss?!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Where?! When?!" "Now hold your horses!" Kenji said. "I'm not sure about this. I think I remember seeing this hamster. He looks vaugly familiar." Kenji told Hamtaro. "I think we should go look outside!" Hamtaro said. And he rushed outside. "Wait! Destroyer Dragon could be out there!" Kenji cried. "Who is Destroyer Dragon?" Maxwell asked Kenji. "Destroyer Dragon is a powerful hamster with the powers of a dragon. The original Destroyer Dragon's DNA was put into a hamster, and a corrupted beast was created. He is very dangerous, but I haven't seen him for awhile, but I just came here to escape it when my home town was destroyed by it." Kenji told Maxwell. "Sounds bad!" said Maxwell. "That's why we, like, gotta find Boss, Pashmina, and Penelope before Destroyer Dragon does!" The rest of the hamhams followed Hamtaro. "But...wait!!" Kenji cried. But the hamhams went off searching. "Oh well...I'd better make sure they stay safe." he said, and he ran out to join the search.  
  
It was dusk, but the hamhams didn't give up. "This is hopeless!" Cried Dexter. "We can't give up hams!" Hamtaro said trying to lift spirit into the hamhams. "Our friends could be in trouble!" "But your friends, Pashmina and Penelope are probably halfway across this world when they dropped into here." Said Kenji. "And we don't even know if Boss is in this world! Maxwell said in doubt. "But Kenji said that he saw Boss here so he's gotta be in this world!" Hamtaro said. "I wouldn't get your hopes up though." Said Kenji. Suddenly They heard Bijou gasp. "Everybody come up here!" Bijou cried. They hamhams climbed up the rocky area, and there they found Boss's hat.  
  
"I knew it! Boss is in this world!" exclaimed Hamtaro. Then Kenji had a flashback of when he was back in the dark castle. He stood in the shadows with his test tubes where nobody could see him. He saw Boss dangling over the edge, while Hamrigan stood above, waiting for Boss to beg for mercy. Then he saw Boss's hat fall below onto the same rocky edges below, that they were standing on now. Then Boss was taken away for experiments as Kenji heard Hamrigan say. Then it all came clear to Kenji. He knew what happened to Boss. But he couldn't tell the hamhams what happened to him. So he decided to keep quiet. "It's getting dark." Said Kenji. "We'd better go in now." Reluctantly, the hamhams agreed that they would search more tomorrow, and followed Kenji inside. 


	4. Two Warriors are Born

The next morning, Hamtaro woke up to a bright sunny day. He immediately jumped out of bed and woke up the other hamhams and Kenji. 'Wake up! Wake up! Let's go find our friends!!" "mmmmm........4 more minutes mom....." Stan said in his sleep. Sandy slapped him, for she immediately woke up to Hamtaro's yelling. "Stan! Wake up! We, like, gotta help find the Boss, Pashmina, and Penelope!" "Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm up!" Stan groaned. Dexter, Kenji, and Howdy were not so energetic about waking up so early, but they reluctantly followed. They searched near the rocky area for Boss's scent where the hat fell, but they could smell nothing. "I don't get it!" Cried Hamtaro." Why isn't there a scent?! His hat was right here!" Only Kenji knew why there wasn't any scent. "Should I tell them about their friend?" Kenji thought to himself . He knew that he couldn't keep it a secret forever. He'd wait a little longer.  
  
Hamtaro saw something shiny that caught his eye. He ran towards it, and all the hamhams followed. "What's that?!" Hamtaro asked Kenji, pointing at the shiny object stuck in a tree. It seemed to have a golden handle with a red jewel in it, and a silver metal blade so shiney that that Hamtaro could see his reflection in it. The blade was half stuck in the tree. "Oh! That's the Legendary sword. When the leader of the Legendary Ham Ham Warriors comes to this world, he shall pull out this powerful legendary sword out of the sacred tree." Kenji explained. "Ooh! I'm gonna give it a try!" Hamtaro said with excitement. "C'mon! You don't really expect to be the legendary hamham warriors that saves this whole world, do ya?' Said Stan. "Don't even try.." Said Kenji with sadness in his voice. Hamtaro still continued to pull. The sword seemed to wiggle, then Hamtaro pulled the whole sword out, effortlessly.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know my own strength!" He exclaimed. "Tres bien!" exclaimed Bijou. Suddenly, a dark blue cape and blue and yellow shoulder armor appeared on Hamtaro(Now he looks like what he did in episode 36, Legend of the Courageous Hamtaro) "Manifique!!" Exclaimed Bijou. "Wha-wha-, y-your the legendary hamham warrior leader!!!" Kenji yelled in amazement. "What!? No way! Awww!!! I wanted to be the hero!!" Wailed Stan. " Oh don't be such a crybaby Stan!" Sandy scolded. " You are a legendary warrior! It is your duty for you and your team of legendary warriors to save this world!!" Kenji told Hamtaro. "But your a bunch of goofy little hamsters! How can it be?!" Kenji said thoughtfully. "But who's Hamtaro's team of legendary warriors?" Maxwell asked. "He must mean all of you guys!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Wow!, This is like, gonna be sooo cool!!" Said Stan with excitement. "It'll be just, like superheros!" Sandy added. "I dunno if I like the idea!" Said Oxnard with worry. "This is not a game of superheros!" Said Kenji. "You are here to save this world, or at least some of you are. Six more of you will become legendary warriors."  
  
Suddenly, before Kenji could say anymore, black hamsters with red eyes leaped out, and attacked the hamhams. One leaped on Bijou's head. " Eeeeeeek!!! Get it off of me!!" She screamed. Hamtaro, as if he knew how to use the powers of the sword, slashed the evil hamster off Bijou. "Are you okay?" Hamtaro asked Bijou. "I am fine! Just a little frightened. Suddenly, a whole bunch of black hams circled the hamhams. Hamtaro tried to fight them off, but there were to many of them. A small blue light appeared before Oxnard, and it turned into a boomerang. "You are a legendary warrior!" Kenji cried. "Use the weapon!" Without even thinking, Oxnard aimlessly flung the boomerang at the evil hamsters, trying to claw and bite Hamtaro. The evil hamsters were knocked off and destroyed. "Thanks Oxy!" Said Hamtaro to Oxnard. "Wow! I didn't know I could do that!" Oxnard cried. Hamtaro and Oxnard slashed, and hit any evil hamsters that tried to hurt them or their friends. The rest of the evil hams retreated in fright. "Alright! We make a good team Oxy!" Hamtaro told Oxnard. "You bet!" said Oxnard. "But that was kinda scary!" "Well, you better get used to it!" Kenji told Oxnard. "Now that your a legendary warrior, this whole world will depend on you and your friends!  
  
"I don't like this Hamtaro!" Oxnard complained "I wanna go home back to Kana!" "You can't go back until you defeat the evil lord Hamrigan!" Said Kenji. "Then the portal will open up again." "Who is Hamri-whoever?" Hamtaro asked Kenji. "He is the reason why we need all of you here! He is the most powerful creature in the whole hamham world! He wants to rule this world, and plunge it into darkness! He could end up destroying it!!" Kenji told Hamtaro. "Don't worry! Me and my friends will save the world!" Hamtaro said with excitement. "I hope your right!" Kenji said. "Meanwhile, we can't let our guard down for long. Hamrigan's henchmen are all over the place! If we want to find your friends, we'll have to be very careful, or it could cost us our lives!" 


	5. Ninja Attack!

Hamtaro and the hamhams were walking in the woods for about 3 hours, since the Evil Hamsters attacked them. "This walkin' is driving me down tired! There's alot of it in this world, I reckon! I wish there was less of it!" Howdy complained. "Yes Howdy," Dexter added. "Just like we wish that there was less of you!" Howdy got ticked off at this. "Just wha'd ya mean less 'o' me?!" "You know very well what I mean by Howdy!" Yelled Dexter. "Well, maybe you're just too stupid to know what I mean by!" he added snobbishly. "I am NOT!!" Yelled Howdy. Then as usual, the two started fighting. "Do they do this all the time?" Asked Kenji. "Unfortunately" Sighed Maxwell.  
  
Hamtaro's ears perked up, for he heard something rustle in the bushes. "heke?!" "Everyone quiet!" Kenji ordered, for he heard the sound too. Everyone was alert, but there was no sound. "Probably just a squirrel." Said Stan calmly. "What's a squirrel?" asked Kenji. "Whatever they are, we don't get them in this world!" "O-kaaay.....Maybe it's not a squirrel. Said Stan, feeling more afraid. Suddenly, a ninja star landed into the ground, just barely missing the hamhams, who were too frightened to move. A hamster dressed in a black ninja suit with a blue sword belt leaped down. Only his eyes were showing. Two smaller ninja hams landed. They wore navy blue ninja suits with red swordbelts, and their faces could be fully seen. "So!" Said the lead Ninja ham. "These must be the Legendary Hamham Warriors that Lord Hamrigan was talking about!" "They sure don't look like much!" One of the two other ninja hams sneered. "Still! We must not underestimate the powers of the Legendary Warriors! Although it 'Will' be easy to dispose of them!" The lead ninja ham mused. "We are some of Lord Hamrigan's best henchmen!" The Lead ham ninja announced to the hamhams. "You will be defenseless against our power! You will be doomed!"  
  
"Okay Oxy! Time To fight!" Hamtaro said. But Oxnard was down on the ground, cowering. "Oh please don't hurt me! What did we ever do to you?!" Oxnard wailed. "Ha! You're wimpier than I thought! Ninja hams, ATTACK!!!" The two smaller ninjas leaped for Oxnard. "AAAUGH!!" screamed Oxnard. "Oh no you don't!" Cried Hamtaro, as he blocked the blow of the spiked ball that they were carrying with his sword. "Alright Hamtaro!" Cheered Maxwell. "You can do it Hamdude!" Called out Stan. "Thanks you guys!" said Hamtaro. "Suddenly, the lead ninja ham, using his speed, charged into Hamtaro. Hamtaro was knocked down. "Oh-no! Look out!" Cried Kenji. The two other ninja hams leapt up at Hamtaro, ready to attack with their ninja swords.drawn. Luckily, Hamtaro spotted this and quickly blocked them once again with his sword. The two ninja hams went above, but Hamtaro used his sword, and sliced them. They cried before they died *what happens when someone dies in the hamham world, their bodies disappear into a place call the Death Realm. That's were the souls go until they could be resurrected by a special Dragon God.* "Great work Hamtaro!" Cried Kenji. 'Noooooo!!!!!! You destroyed my best ninja men! You're more powerful than I thought!" Ninja ham cried. "But now you will meet the end!"  
  
With that the ninja ham leader ran around in a circle till it looked like that there were many ninja hams instead of one. "Look out!" cried Kenji. "That's his special attack! Illusion ninjas!" "I-I can't tell which is the real one!" cried Hamtaro. Suddenly, he was struck with a ninja star. Hamtaro's side got knicked by the star, and he started to bleed a bit. "Oh no! Hamtaro's hurt!" Cried Bijou. "I'll help cried Oxnard. He threw his boomerang at the spinning circle , but the boomerang bounced back at Oxnard, knocking him in the head. "OW!" Cried Oxnard, and he fell back. "What do we do now?!" cried Stan. "There's nothing that we can do!" Said Kenji. " But there's something we gotta do" Cried Sandy. "We can't." Said Kenji.  
  
"So we're just supposed to sit back, and like, watch our friend get killed?!" Cried Stan angrily. "That's not what I meant!" Kenji angrily replied. "I wish we could help!" Said Sandy with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, two blue glowing lights came down to Sandy and Stan. Two bows with a sets of arrows appeared infront of Sandy and Stan. "You must be two of the legendary warriors!" Kenji cried. Now you can help! "Alright!" Cried Sandy and Stan. "Let's do this bro!" Sandy said to Stan. "I'm with ya all the way sis!" Said Stan. The ninja ham stopped spinning in a circle and headed towards Hamtaro to finish him. "Now!" Cried Stan, as he shot the arrows towards the ninja ham. Sandy shot her arrows. The arrows pierced the ninja ham in the side, stopping him dead in his tracks. The ninja clutched his side in pain. Hamtaro rose, raising his sword. "No more hurting any of us! It's time to put a stop to you!" His sword began to glow. "Legendary Beam of Light!!" Hamtaro cried, as a beam of light came from the sword, hitting the ninja. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He cried as he disappeared into the Death Realm.  
  
"Well done!" Cried Kenji. "You defeated the ninjas! Those were some of Hamrigan's toughest henchman!" "Of course we can!" said Hamtaro confidently. "All the way dude!" said Stan. "I'm totally a warrior!!" "Like, me too!" Cried Sandy in joy. "Don't get cocky though! The toughest fight is yet to come! When you defeat Hamrigan's henchmen, then you must defeat Hamrigan himself! But in the mean time, let's get some rest." Said Kenji. "Sounds good to me!" said Oxnard. "But tomorrow, were looking for our friends!" Sandy added. "OOPAA!!" Cried Hamtaro. 


	6. An Old Friend, a New Foe

The hamhams woke up next morning. They slept in a cave they found during the night for shelter. Hamtaro said aloud "It's a new day! So let's find our friends!!" "Ya!" All the hamhams said together. Kenji was unsure though. The hamhams sniffed the area for a scent, but they picked up none. "Aw man! This is so gonna take forever!" whined Stan. "Stop your complaining Stan!" Scolded Sandy. Before Stan could say anymore, there was a great rumbling. "What's that shaking?!" Cried Hamtaro being thrown off balance. A large lizard like creature popped out of the ground. It was at least as tall as a 3 story building, and it had a hideous roar. Bijou screamed, and almost fainted. "Oudely!" was the only thing that Howdy could say. "What is it?" cried Maxwell, horrified. "It's a ground lizard!" Kenji said. "I'm not gonna let an overgrown lizard beat us!" Cried Hamtaro, and he lifted his sword to attack. But the giant lizard knocked it away with it's massive arm. "Oh no! Hamtaro's done for!" Cried Dexter.  
  
"Ok! Time to be brave!" Said Oxnard. He gulped and threw his boomerang at the ground lizard's head. It just bounced off with no effect. The ground lizard directed it's attention towards Oxnard, and roared in Oxnard's face. "GAAH! Bad idea! Bad idea!" Oxnard screamed as he tried to escape the monster. Ground Lizard suddenly tunneled underground. "Is it gone?" Asked Hamtaro. "I'm afraid not!" Said Kenji "Brace yourselves! This is it's special attack!" He added. The monster popped up on all the hamhams, sending them flying. They all landed, unable to get up. Hamtaro reached for his sword, and shot a beam of light at the ground lizard, blinding it. "Take that!" Cried Hamtaro. The monster quickly regained it's sight, and whacked Hamtaro with it's massive tail. Hamtaro was sent flying towards all the other hamhams. The monster shot at the hamhams with gaping jaws, filled with big sharp teeth. The hamhams couldn't move. "It's gonna eat us!" Wailed Oxnard. "Well, it's been nice knowing all of you!" Said Kenji. "This can't be the end!" Cried Hamtaro, but he couldn't do anything.  
  
Suddenly, the ground lizard roared in pain, as something slashed at it's back. Then a blast a fire hit the lizard, and it stumbled over. The smoke quickly cleared to reveal a hamster.  
  
"Hey! it's Boss!" Hamtaro cried. "It's Destroyer Dragon!" Cried Kenji. "Woah! Check out his rad dragon wings and claws!" Said Stan awed. Boss took out his red sword and leapt over the lizard. He strikeed, but missed the lizard. Boss landed infront of where Bijou stood. "Boss?" Bijou started. Boss glimpsed back at her for a second, but then concentrated back at the giant reptile, lunging towards him. The lizard opened it's jaws, but Boss caught them, holding them open. The lizard pushed itself forwards for more power, and Boss suddenly let the lizard snap it's jaws close. Boss quickly leapt back. He withdrew his sword, and raised his claws. He leapt at the lizard, with it's jaws gaping. "Crimson Claws!" Boss cried. His claws glew red as he slashed through the lizard's body from the mouth, to it's tail. The lizard fell in a bloody heap, as Boss landed back onto the ground. The hamhams stared wide-eyed at his power.  
  
"Boss destroyed that thing?!" Sandy gasped amazement. "Stay back!" Kenji cried, but Hamtaro ran up towards Boss. "Wow! We finally found you! So I guess this must mean that you're a warrior too, huh?!" Hamtaro said excitedly. "So I finally found the legendary warriors! If you were wise, you'd step back!" Boss spoke, pointing his sword at Hamtaro. "Hey! Be careful with that sword! What's gotten into you?!" Hamtaro said, confused. Boss growled menacingly. "You're still not mad about what ahppened 4 days ago, are you?" Dexer asked. "If so, we're sorry!"he added. "You'd better be ready to fight!" Boss spoke in a cold tone. "Maybe he has amnesia. I will go talk to him." said Bijou. "Oh Boss! Eet eez me! Bijou! Aren't you happy to see me?" She said running up to Boss. "This is too easy!" Boss grinned to himself. He swung his sword, and flames shot out at Bijou. "EEEEK!!" Bijou screamed, and ran back in fright. " I do not understand! How could he not remember me!? And why eez he attacking me?!" Bijou cried. "Bossman! What kind of berries have you been eating out there?!" Stan called out. "Why are you doing this?" Sandy cried. "He is no longer a normal hamster. He is destroyer dragon now." Kenji told them.  
  
"Kenji, why can't Boss remember us?" Hamtaro asked. Kenji told the Hamtaro, "When your friend was experimented on, the DNA of the original Destroyer Dragon, a powerful bloodthirsty dragon, was put into him, and he turned into a similar version of the real Destroyer Dragon. His memory had to be wiped out in the process so that he would attack anybody, even his friends to fulfill Hamrigan's orders. Only a hamster from your world could survive the experiment, and he did. He was created to destroy you!" Kenji told him. "How do you know so much about this?!" Maxwell asked suspiciously. "Well...now is not the greatest time to talk about it!" Kenji replied nervously. Boss shot flames at all the hamhams. They were scorched from the blast of fire. "Don't do this Boss!" Sandy cried. "I am not Boss! I am Destroyer Dragon!" Growled Boss. "That's it! he's totally brainwashed!" Stan announced. Boss pointed his sword towards Sandy and charged.  
  
"Not so fast!" Cried Hamtaro. He leapt in the way, using his sword to block the blow. "I will not fight you Boss!" Cried Hamtaro, trying hard to block the blow of Boss's sword, but Boss's strength overpowered Hamtaro, and he was thrown aside. "This is where it ends for you, legendary warrior!" said Boss, pointing his sword down at Hamtaro. "Please don't do this!" Pleaded Hamtaro. But Boss struck. Hamtaro dodged, but the blade caught Hamtaro on the side, leaving a large cut. Hamtaro cried out in pain. "Oh-no! Hamtaro!" Bijou cried out. A golden light seemed to appear infront of Bijou. A gold wand with jewels ontop of it with angel wings landed in her paws. "You must be a legendary warrior!" Cried Kenji. "Aw shucks! Why can't I be a legendary warrior?!" Complained Howdy. Boss was ready to strike again, but Bijou used the wand to stop him. A golden ball of energy surrounded Boss, making him unable to move. "What is this?!" Boss snarled angrily, struggling to move, but he couldn't. Then she waved the wand in the air, and a blue dome surrounded the hamhams. "TELEPORT!" Bijou cried, and the hamhams disappeared in a flash. "No!" cried Boss. "And just when I was about to destroy them!" He growled. The dark castle loomed over Boss. "Lord Hamrigan is not gonna be pleased with this!" He thought to himself. Hamrigan summoned Boss towards the castle. Boss obediently flew upwards to face the consequences of his failure.  
  
The hamhams landed in a different area some distance away from where they were originally. "Phew! That was too close!" Said Maxwell. "OW!" Cried Hamtaro. He bent down, clutching his wound. "Oh-no! Hamtaro! You are hurt!!" cried Bijou. "Luckily, I carry a first aid kit with me!" Said Kenji. "Let's get him into that cave" He added, pointing towards a small cave in the mountain side. The hamhams carried Hamtaro into the cave, and set him down on a pile of leaves they carried on the way. Kenji and Maxwell examined the wound. "It's not much of a wound, it's just a bad graze." Said Maxwell. "But the dragon sword that Destroyer Dragon was holding proves fatal when it wounds someone. The slightest graze can kill the enemy within a few hours." Kenji said. "We can't just, like, let Hamtaro die!" Sandy exclaimed. "There's only one cure for this kind of wound from that weapon. And that's the Dragon flower." Kenji said.  
  
"Where can we find zee Dragon Flower?" Bijou asked. "They are very rare now, but as I recall, they grew in this area, but I highly doubt that- " Kenji was cut off as Bijou rushed outside. "Then let us find them before it is too late!" Bijou said urgently. "Me and Stan will, like, stay here and make sure everything's Ok!" Sandy told the hamhams, as they rushed off to find the dragon flower. "Wait!" cried Kenji. "Don't get your hopes up, because they've probably been all destroyed by now!" He called out. But the hamhams were already searching. "Oh well...I guess I'd better go help look for the flowers. I'm the only one who knows what they look like!" Kenji said, as he ran off to join in the search. 


	7. Search for the Dragon Flowers!

"Kenji, what do the flowers look like exactly?" asked Maxwell. "Well" Kenji started. "It's hard to remember, but when I was a kid, I'd always pass by them when I walked over to play in that cave where Hamtaro is now. They were an orangish red colour and speckled with black spots, and they smelt like burnt ash. But Destroyer Dragon has probably destroyed them all now." "No! He couldn't have destroyed them all!" cried Bijou. "We can't, give up yet! Surely there's some around here somewhere! Let's keep searching." said Maxwell. The hamhams kept sniffing the area for the flowers for two hours, but no sign. "I give up!" Said Dexter all puffed out. "How about a joke to raise the broke?!" said Howdy laughing at his own corny joke. "Your the one who's broken." Said Dexter, unamused. "Stop the joking or we will never find zee flowers!" Bijou cried out. "Aw c'mon partner! We were just hav'in a good laugh!" Howdy said. "You are hopeless!" Cried Bijou. She ran off crying.  
  
"Bijou wait! It's dangerous out there!" Cried Kenji. Kenji and the rest of the hamhams ran after her. After 5 minutes of running, the hamhams found her kneeling by a small patch of flowers, crying. "Bijou! You found them!" Kenji exclaimed. "Found what?! I have found nothing but sadness and zee loss of friends!" Bijou wailed. "No! You found the flowers we've been looking for!" Cried Kenji, with excitement in his voice. "I did?!" Cried Bijou, choked up. "Hooraay!!" Cheered all the hamhams. "Now let's get the flowers back to Hamtaro!" Said Maxwell. "Oui!" Said Bijou. Then hamhams raced back to the cave as fast as they could with the flowers. "How's he doing?" Asked Kenji. "He's like, totally burning up with fever!" Said Sandy. "It's totally not good!' Said Stan. "It's so hot in here.." said Hamtaro weakly. "He's going fast!" Kenji cried. "Oh no! Please Hamtaro! You can't go! I don't know what i'd do without you!" Oxnard wailed. "Chill dude." Stan said. "We'd better feed these to him fast!" Kenji said urgently. He quickly grounded up the flowers with a rock and fed them to Hamtaro. Hamtaro ate them, chewing weakly. Almost instantly, Hamtaro started to cool down. "Aaah....that's much better." Hamtaro sighed. Kenji felt Hamtaro's forehead. " He's going to be alright." Kenji said calmly. All the hamhams cheered noisily and happily. "SHHhhhhhhh!!!" Maxwell hissed when the hamhams made too much noise. The hamhams quieted down. Bijou knelt by Hamtaro. "Oh, I am so happy we have not lost another friend!" She said happily. Kenji felt more guilty than ever when he heard Bijou say that.  
  
Hamtaro slept till dusk. When he woke up, and he saw Bijou kneeling beside him. "You are awake!" Bijou exclaimed. "I am so glad that you are okay!" She said happily. "Wow! I thought I'd be a gonner when all the heat was turned on!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "That was your fever" Said Bijou. "Oh! Well it felt like I was in an oven! And I was gonna be a Hamham pie" Hamtaro exclaimed. "You silly boy!" Bijou laughed, but she didn't mean it in a mean way. All the hamhams were getting food, and when they saw Hamtaro was awake, they all rushed over towards him, asking him how he felt and telling him how brave he was. "I wish I was that brave!" Exclaimed Oxnard. "That dude is one tough ham!" Stan said. "It wasn't that much guys! It was just a scratch!" Hamtaro said. "It was, like more than a scratch, you would've totally been finished!" Sandy said. "And thanks to Bijou, we got the flowers for you!" Said Dexter. Bijou blushed a bit. "Eet was a silly fluke, that eez all.." she replied.  
  
"Well, enough talk! Let's go rescue our friend!" Hamtaro said, jumping up from his leaf pile in a flash. "What?! Are you sure you're ok?!" Kenji said in surprise. "Never better! But now we should get Boss to turn back to our side! I know he'll remember us once we talk to him!" said Hamtaro. "It's not that easy" said Kenji. "He won't remember you, no matter how much you try to convince him that you're his friends." "But Boss is not that kind of ham!" Hamtaro cried. "His will is strong. He'd always remember us!" said Maxwell. "It doesn't matter what kind of ham he is. He's a monster now, and he'll remain that way for good." Kenji told them. All the hamhams sighed unhappily. "But there's just got to be a way." said Maxwell. "I'm not giving up!" Hamtaro said confidently. "Neither am I!" Bijou added. All the hamhams did the same. "It's all false hope I tell you." Said Kenji. "I know we can save Boss if we try! Now let's go!" Hamtaro declared. Hamtaro dashed outside the mouth of the cave. "Isn't it a little too dark to go outside?" Said Dexter. Hamtaro didn't reply though.  
  
Before Hamtaro could go any further, something landed infront of him. It was a hamster about the same size as him. He wore a black cape like Hamtaros, and wore a black sword belt slanting from his shoulder down to his waist with a long thin sword in it's sheath. He had red shoulder amour red which had a spike on each side. His fur pattern was like Maxwell's, but black instead of brown. Upon his head, he wore silver armor with two small spikes poining out. He had an evil sneering look on his face. "Who's side is he on?!" asked Stan. The stranger spoke "It has been given orders by Lord Hamrigan himself to exterminate all of you rats!" " Does THAT answer your question Stan?!" cried Sandy. "I am Hamzar, one of Hamrigan's top three henchman, and your journey ends here!" The hamster announced. He shot a lighting bolt from his sword. The bolt was headed for the hamhams, but Hamtaro blocked it with his sword. "Be careful Hamtaro! This is one of Hamrigan's most powerful soldiers!" Kenji called out. Hamzar shot out his foot quick as lighting, and kicked Hamtaro in the stomach. Hamtaro fell back. "I'm ok!" He said. "He cannot fight like this after he just recovered." Bijou exclaimed. Bijou waved her wand in the air and cried out 'TELEPOooorrr....." Bijou fainted. "She used up too much energy today in the fight with Destroyer Dragon." Kenji said. "But if Hamzar really is one of Hamrigan's top soldiers that Hamrigan has, and we couldn't even put a scratch on Boss.." Said Dexter trailing off "Then...we're doomed!" Gulped Howdy.  
  
"We can't just give up now hamhams! We haven't even started fighting this guy!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "I'll help you! I may not be strong, but i'll do what I can!" Said Oxnard volunteering. "Now that's what i'm talking about!" said Hamtaro. "Now let's get him!" Oxnard threw his boomerang at Hamzar. "Everyone knows that a boomerang always bounces back to it's owner!" Hamzar sneered, as he took out a long thin black whip, and hit the bomerang. The boomerang came back to Oxnard, wacking him in the head. "OW!" Yelped Oxnard as he fell back. "Are you okay Oxy?!" Exclaimed Hamtaro "I think I'm beat Hamtaro." Oxnard said dazed. "That's ok! You did great! Now just leave the rest to me!" Hamtaro said.  
  
Hamtaro leapt towards Hamzar to strike him with his sword, but Hamzar was too fast. Hamtaro struck again and again, but Hamzar kept dodging. Hamzar suddenly took his whip, and lashed it out at Hamtaro. The whip wrapped around Hamtaro's sword, and Hamzar yanked the sword away from him. "Hey! That's not fair!" cried Hamtaro. "I never play fair!" Sneered Hamzar. Hamzar threw his own sword at Hamtaro. Hamtaro barely missed it, but fell backwards, and instantly, Hamzar appeared over top of Hamtaro, pointing Hamtaro's sword down at him. "It's quite ironic really that you're about to be destroyed by your own weapon!" Hamzar chuckled. "That guy is really starting to annoy me!" Said Stan angrily. "It's time we, like helped!" said Sandy. Sandy and Stan shot their arrows at Hamzar. This took Hamzar by surprise, but the arrows missed. Hamtaro kicked Hamzar's paw holding his sword when Hamzar wasn't looking, Hamtaro got his sword back and struck. Hamzar and Hamtaro clashed swords. They kept clashing swords, until Hamzar leapt up in the air. "Lightning Strike!" Hamzar cried as he struck Hamtaro with lighting from his sword. Hamtaro blocked the attack with his sword. "Looks like i've underestimated you legendary rat!" Growled Hamzar. "We're hamsters you idiot!" screamed Sandy. "Leave this to me guys" said Hamtaro. "I'll nod to you when I need your help!"  
  
Hamtaro pointed his sword towards Hamzar. "Beam of Light!" Hamtaro cried as he shot the beam towards Hamzar. "Too predictable" Hamzar sneered, as he leapt out of the beam's way. Hamtaro kept shooting beams, but Hamzar kept dodging. "Hamtaro. Don't keep shooting blindly! Just wait till he strikes!" Kenji said. "What do you mean by?!" Cried Hamtaro. "Concentrate on where he's going and what he's doing! You will know when to strike!" Said Kenji. "You'll just have to trust me on this one!" "Ok Kenji, I'm trusting you!" Hamtaro replied. Hamtaro lowered his sword and relaxed. Hamzar thought to himself. "What is he doing?! He's just standing there! Is he waiting for me to attack?!" Hamzar tried to figure out what Hamtaro was doing. "But he's let his guard down! Now is the perfect time to strike!" Hamzar, unable to resist temptation to attack, leapt towards Hamtaro with his sword pointing at him. Hamtaro nodded to Sandy and Stan. The two hamsters shot their arrows at Hamzar. One arrow caught Hamzar on the side, and the other in the arm. Hamzar screamed in pain. Then Hamtaro Wacked Hamzar HARD with his sword, almost making him pass out. The blow flung him across the open field they were fighting in. Hamzar leapt away into the forest, retreating. "I'll get you next time warriors, and next time, i'll be more powerful than ever!" Hamzar cried out.  
  
"Wow! Great job!" Kenji exclaimed. "Team work always leads to sucess!" Hamtaro declared. "Can we get some shuteye now?" pleaded Dexter. "Yes. Let's get some sleep." Kenji agreed. And so, the tired hamhams went back to their cave to get their sleep. 


	8. Kenji's Story

A small hole opened up in the sky of the hamhamworld. Another hamster had come through the portal from the real world. She fell through the sky screaming like crazy. She landed in a forest in the bushes. It was Sparkle. The stuck up spoiled bratty hamster. "I do not deserve this!" Sparkle said. And just when I was about to go on T.V. live for mine and Glitter's concert!" She cried. "Where am I? And how in the world am I going to get back up there?!" Sparkle wailed. "AAUGH! This is stupid!" She screamed. "I need to get back there to sign autographs and sing and be famous!!! WHAAAH!!! I wish somebody was here to help me! ANYBODY!!!" She screamed.  
  
And at that moment, Boss swooped down into the forest. He started looking around and sniffing the area for a sign of Hamtaro and the hamhams. Sparkle looked and saw Boss "Him?!" she exclaimed. "He's the loser who called me 'stuck up' back at that clubhouse in our world!" She said angrily. "He probably knows how to get back. Well...at least it's just him, but if it were all of those freaks together, i'd be running away just about now!" She started walking up to him, when she noticed he was different looking. She saw his wings, claws, and tail. "Why can't I be saved by someone normal?!" Sparkle thought to herself. "He's probably playing some kind of dumb dress up game with his friends." Boss sensed her and looked at her immediately. "Um, Excuse me." Sparkle began. "We met back at the real world. It's me, Sparkle, the pop star. You and your friends carried me back to the clubhouse when I fell from my hamster carrier and you guys were trying to freak me out with your goofy faces. So we know each other! So if you could just tell me how to-" Sparkle stopped, for Boss was growling at her menacingly. "uuumm, are you ok?! This better not be part of some game you're playing, cause i've got important things to do, and-" Sparkle was cut off by Boss blowing fire from his mouth. "Eeeek!! What are you doing?! How do you do that?! Is this some kind of movie?!" Sparkle screamed. Boss tried to slash sparkle with his claws, but she just barely jumped out of the way.  
  
"Ok pal! I don't have time for jokes! My fans are waiting for me and I need to get back to my world NOW!" Sparkle shouted angrily. Boss roared and started chasing her. "Get away from me!" Sparkle screamed. Boss summoned his sword and shot a flame at Sparkle. "EEEK!" Sparkle screamed as she was set on fire. She jumped in a nearby pond extinguishing the flames. She quickly climbed out. Boss kept shooting flames at her. She ran through the trees, screaming. "HELP! HELP! THERE'S A PSYCO PYROMANIAC CHASING ME!!" Sparkle tripped on a tree root, and fell face first into a pile of mud. "AACK! THIS IS GONNA RUIN MY CAREER!!" she screamed. Boss stood over her with his sword over Sparkle. "Don't do this to me!" Sparkle screamed. Then, Boss lowered his sword"You're not worth it. I've got more important things to do than destroy another weak ham.!" he growled. "Excuse me!? Do you have any idea who I am?!" Sparkle shouted. Boss pointed his sword back at Sparkle. "Don't make me change my mind on you! Who you are is no concern to me!" Boss growled. Sparkle gulped, and sat there, speechless. Boss then took off into the dark cloudy sky. Sparkle was stunned with fright, and then she fainted.  
  
2 hours later, Sparkle awoke in a small cave. She looked around in fright. The hamhams and Kenji were standing over her. "Wow! She's awake!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Thank goodness!" Said Bijou. "Hey Sparkle babe! Remember me?!" said Stan. Sparkle sat up and saw all the hamhams and screamed. "EEEEK!!! NOT ALL YOU GUYS TOO!! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" "You're in the hamham world." Said Kenji. "I guess the same happened to as it did to us!" Said Maxwell. "Come again? The hamhamworld?! Like as in a world of hamsters?" Sparkle said. "Yes" said Kenji. "Mainly hamsters, but not just hamsters, some other creatures too." He added. "Crazy ones!" added Howdy "Oh. Like your mutated insane pyro friend back there?" Sparkle groaned. "You mean Boss?" exclaimed Hamtaro. "Ya! I guess that's his dumb name. That guy's got issues!" Sparkle said in a stuck up voice.. "He can't help it. It's the way the DNA of the original Destroyer Dragon works. He becomes aggressive and dangerous like Destroyer Dragon. Kenji said. "How do you know so much about our friend?!" Maxwell asked. "You're hiding something, aren't you!?" "uuhh....Well...that is...erm.." Kenji stammered. "We know there's something that you're hiding from us, so spill it already!" Sandy demanded. "Ya! No more secrets!" Stan said. "We need to know some answers here! Tell us about Boss" said Hamtaro. "YA!" all the hamhams shouted. Kenji knew he couldn't hide any longer. "Alright then! If you must know, then i'll tell you." Kenji sighed. "The reason I know so much is because I am his creator!"  
  
"What?!" Dexter cried. "His..creator?" Hamtaro asked in confusion. "There! I told you! You can all destroy me now for what I did to your friend!" Kenji said coldly. "You know we wouldn't do that! We're your friends!" said Hamtaro. "Ya! And you still need to tell us more!" added Stan. "Very well then. I will tell you." Said Kenji. "I was a well known scientist around the hamham world. I made healing medications to help heal sick and injured hamsters. I even had the technology to create a clone hamster once. Using DNA of the original hamster, and making it into a clone. When Hamrigan wanted to take over, he wanted my technology and knowledge for power. He threatened to destroy my whole village if I didn't agree!" Kenji said. "That's like, so evil!" cried Sandy. Kenji continued. " I reluctantly agreed, not wanting to lose all my friends and family. Hamrigan wanted to make a clone of a powerful creature. He wanted Destroyer Dragon, a blood thirsty dragon weilding extreme powers beyond any known beast, but the creature had long ago died. But we went to it's old cave to see if we could find any remains of the powerful creature. I didn't think we'd find anything, but we found a drop of blood that was from Destroyer Dragon. I'm surprised there was anything at all!" "So, what's the big fat deal?!" Sparkle yawned snobbishly. Everyone told Sparkle to be quiet. "Geez! Just asking!" Sparkle mumbled.  
  
"As I was saying, we found some DNA of it. So I took it back to the lab in the Dark Castle. Me and some of Hamrigan's scientists worked for many months, but the creature's power was to difficult to copy. So we gave up on it. Then I came to a conclusion that if we could use a hamster, then we could inject some of the DNA into a hamster, and it would gain the power and features of Destroyer Dragon. We tried on some of the hams that Hamrigans hench men captured for the experiment, but all failed. Then we thought that maybe a ham from your world would do the trick. We didn't really think how or why. We figured that we'd have to get a hamster from the real world. Hamsters don't drop into this world often, so it seemed pretty hopeless. Then your friend dropped in. Some of the prisoners who were profits thought that he may be the Legendary Warrior they were all waiting for. But Hamrigan saw him and knew that he would be perfect for the experiment. He was taken away and experimented on. It took two months of making the DNA transforming him into another Destroyer Dragon." "This is boring!" Sparkle yawned. "SPARKLE!" All the hamhams yelled. "Sheesh!" Said Sparkle. "May I continue? Kenji said. "Sure,whatever" Sparkle said, twirling her hair.  
  
Kenji continued on. "The DNA had affected him by making you friend grow Destroyer Dragon's wings, claws, feet, tail, attacks and hostile mind, with a craving to destroy. Otherwise, he would've looked like a similar version of Destroyer Dragon, but the DNA didn't affect him the way we were hoping it would. We completely erased his memory, and his new life begun, with his only purpose to destroy you. Hamrigan was pleased about Boss's powers, despite that he was consindered a 'failed experiment'. I reminded him about our deal that he would not destroy my village, but he chuckled and told me that I was a gullible idiot. He set out my own creation to destroy my own town. It was devastated to see all my friends and family being destroyed. I knew it was all my fault, and there was nothing I could do to save them! Hamrigan then threw me off, in hopes of killing me, but I survived the fall. My house had not been destroyed, but I couldn't bare to live there anymore. I packed some of my belongings, moved on to a different place not too far away, and rebuilt a new house. But now there is a cloud of guilt over my head, and that cloud will never leave me as long as I live. I had created a monster, and it destroyed all my friends and family. And so ends my story"  
  
"T-That's the saddest story I ever heard!" Wailed Howdy. "For once I agree!" Sobbed Dexter. "That was too tragic dude!" Cried Stan. All the hamhams had sympathetic looks on their faces, except Sparkle, who fell asleep during the story. "We had no idea!" cried Maxwell. "Why didn't you tell us before?!" Asked Hamtaro. "I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me, I guess. I shouldn't have left it off for so long!" he said. "I'm sorry about what I did to your friend." Kenji added. "You had no choice." Hamtaro said, trying to cheer up Kenji. "Besides, we'll free Boss for sure!" Hamtaro said, trying to lift Kenji's spirit. But Kenji's doubtful look remained on his face though. 


	9. Attack of the Elemental Trio

Up in the Dark Castle, Boss, Hamzar, and another hamster stood infront of Hamrigan. The other hamster was dark brown and had cold dark blue narrow eyes. She had dark brown hair which was in a low ponytail, with a hawk feather in it. She carried a sword made out of crystal. Her name was Icernia. Hamrigan spoke. "I want the three of you to sneak attack the Legendary Warriors. You will lead an army of my dark battle hams." Hamrigan commanded. Hamzar and Icernia nodded their heads. Boss was not pleased with the idea of working with the two of them, even though he had worked with them several times before. The three of them were Hamrigan's most powerful fighters, also known as The Elemental Trio. Boss with fire, Icernia with ice, and Hamzar with lightning. "They're just two more weaklings in this world that will only get in my way! I can destroy them myself!" Boss thought to himself. "Destroyer Dragon! Do you got that!?" Hamrigan boomed. "Yes master" Said Boss. Boss was the strongest of the three, but he didn't prove that when he last fought the hamhams, when Bijou used her new powers to stop Boss from attacking the rest of the warriors. "She will be the first to go!" Boss said to himself. Boss, Hamzar, and Icernia gathered their troops and headed out.  
  
Hamtaro and the hamhams were walking through a dry canyon which was once filled with sparkling water. "It's sad to see the water's all gone" Said Kenji. "I used to play in the pools here as a child." he added. Howdy interrupted . "Here's a somethin' that'll cheer ya up! What kind of music does a dried up canyon like this like? Rock music! Get it!?! Cause this canyon's made up of nothin' but rock!" Nobody was amused. "It's a good thing that you laugh at your jokes Howdy, cause no one else does." Said Dexter. "Who asked you?!" Said Howdy. "Hamhams! Please! I think there eez someone watching us!" Said Bijou "I doubt it." Said Kenji. "These canyons have been abandoned for years!" "The heat is probably cooking your brain. Just like Howdy's, but at least yours is not well done like his!" Said Dexter. "What are ya talkin' about?!" Yelled Howdy. The two quarreled as they walked through the canyon. Nobody in the group knew how much that Bijou was right.  
  
"You're all hopeless!" said Sparkle. "Hope is one thing we've got lots of!" Cried Hamtaro. "Right hams?!" "RIGHT!" All of them said, except Sparkle who groaned. Then she turned around, and she saw a head pop out, and then pop in back behind the rock. "There is something!" exclaimed Sparkle. Suddenly a bolt of lightning was shot towards Hamtaro. He blocked it with his sword. Then a shot of fire came towards Bijou, scorching her on the side. "Eeek!! cried Bijou. "You ok?!" Cried Sandy. "I am fine, but something eez up there." Bijou said. Suddenly, dark hams started coming out from behind the rocks, enclosing the hamhams. There were dozens of them on the cliff tops too. "uh...nice..hamsters." Said Oxnard scared. Suddenly, Hamzar came from behind one of the rocks. " Oh no! It's him!" Cried Hamtaro. "That's not all!" Said Hamzar with an evil grin on his face. On the left side of the canyon cliff appeared Boss, and on the right side, Icernia. The two leapt down beside Hamzar. "I told you that i'd be more powerful, cause now i've got a whole army of allies with me!"  
  
"We are Hamrigans 3 most powerful henchmen, we are known as the Elemental Trio, and we will destroy you all!" Icernia said. Boss said nothing, but he looked the most menacing of them all. "Please don't do this! Why do you want to fight us?!" Hamtaro cried. Boss cut in. "Hamrigan's orders were clear for us to destroy all of you! Why is none of your business!" "This is where it ends!" Icernia said. "ATTACK!" Cried Hamzar. The dark hams attacked the hamhams. "Stan! Help!" Sandy cried, as 10 dark hams swarmed all over Sandy. "Lighting arrows!" Cried Stan. The arrows electrified the dark hams, destroying them. "Thanks Stan" Said Sandy. Dexter and Howdy were trying their best to keep themselves free of the evil hams as they punched, head butted and kicked them. Hamtaro sliced and destroyed half of the evil hams. "Why aren't we attacking them?!" Asked Boss angrily towards Hamzar. "We will wait to see what these evil hams will do to the warriors." Hamzar said. "This is pointless! We're just letting loose a bunch of weaklings to attack the warriors! These dark hams can't do any more damage than a water balloon!" Cried Boss. "These evil hams will weaken the warriors, and then we can finish the job!" Icernia said. "Exactly!" Said Hamzar "You're afraid to fight them aren't you?!" said Boss. "You're afraid of what might happen to you when you fight them at their full strength! They are weak! I can destroy them myself that easily!" Boss growled at Hamzar "I am not afraid!" shouted Hamzar. "Then show me that you are not!" Said Boss. "Attack the warriors!"  
  
"Are you insane?!" Cried Hamzar. "Then i'll attack them!" roared Boss. He leapt towards Bijou. "You'll be the first to go!" He said. "Hero time!" Cried Howdy and Dexter. They both slammed their bodies into Boss, knocking him over. "YES!" Cried Dexter. "Not bad for those who aren't legendary warriors if I do say so myself!" Said Howdy. "You idiot! If you're caught off guard, they'll destroy you!" Screamed Hamzar "Stay out of this!" Boss yelled, as he swung his sword, knocking Howdy and Dexter down. Oxnard threw his boomerang, but Boss knocked it back with his claws hitting Oxnard in the head. "Why does this always happen to me?!" Groaned Oxnard. "Stop this foolishness now!" Cried Icernia. But the command fell upon death ears, as Boss was already deeply engaged in battle. Boss shot falmes at Hamtaro. He was thrown back by the heat, and collapsed. "We're coming cried Sandy and Stan" Boss swung his dragon tail at Sandy and Stan, smashing them against the ground. All the hamhams lay on the ground. "There! It's that easy!" Declared Boss, facing Hamzar and Icernia. "You fool! Look out behind you!" Cried Icernia. Boss just barely had enough time to look back, before Stan shot an arrow. Boss whacked it away with his tail. "It's time we joined the fight before Destroyer Dragon makes anymore mistakes!" Hamzar declared. "I agree!" Said Icernia.  
  
Icernia swung her sword at Sandy and Stan. It shot out ice crystals. Sandy and Stan were doing a crazy dance to dodge all the crystals. "Now this is dancing!" Exclaimed Stan. "Now's really not the time Stan!" Cried Sandy. Hamzar was fighting with Hamtaro. Their sword clashed again and again. "I will not be defeated by you!" cried Hamtaro. "You will be defeated weakling!" Hamzar said, pushing against the strength of Hamtaro's sword. "Lightning blade" Cried Hamzar. Hamtaro sliced through the electric blade. "I told you I couldn't be defeated that easily!" Hamtaro said triumphantly. Boss once again tried to attack Bijou. As he lunged, Bijou used her wand to create a shield. Boss smashed into it. Enraged, Boss slashed at the shield with his sword. He penetrated the shield, and was ready to stab Bijou. Hamtaro saw what was happening. "Bijou!" Hamtaro cried. He leapt over towards Boss and blocked the blow. "You!" Boss cried. He shot a giant flame from his sword. "Inferno fire blast!!" Boss roared. "Beam of Light" Hamtaro cried. The attack cut through Boss's attack. Boss just barely dodged the attack. Using his dragon wings, he took up into the air.  
  
"Luckily, fire's not my only element!" Sneered Boss. Boss's sword started gathering dark energy. "Blazing Darkness!" Roared Boss. A large stream of black fire came shooting out, making a powerful combination of fire and darkness. "Look out! That's his strongest attack!" Cried Kenji. Hamtaro shot his beam of light. The attacks collided with each other. The dark flame broke Hamtaro's attack, and hit Hamtaro full force. "AAAUGH!!!" Screamed Hamtaro. Hamtaro was shot back and lay sprawled across the ground. "It seems that we've under estimated Destroyer Dragon and Over estimated the Legendary Warriors." Mused Hamzar. "Yes. Perhaps it's best we leave the rest to him." Said Icernia. Hamzar and Icernia took off towards the Dark Castle, leaving Boss to finish the job. "I knew the cowards would leave eventually. Now I can finish you off without them getting in the way!" Declared Boss. He shot flames out of his sword towards Hamtaro. Hamtaro struggled to get up and brought his sword up, and tried to block the blow, but was too weak from the previous attack, and was knocked back. All the hamhams were lying on the ground, weakened from battle, except Maxwell, Sparkle, Kenji, and Bijou. "Your journey is over hamhams!" Said Boss, pointing his sword towards them. "We will not let you destroy us!" Cried Bijou. "I'm calling my agent on you!" Screamed Sparkle. "What's an agent?" Asked Kenji. "Now to finish you all! Inferno Fire Blast!" The flames once again shot out of the sword to destroy the defenseless hamhams.  
  
Bijou used her wand to create another shield to protect the hamhams. The flames hit, breaking the shield, but the attack was also broken " You coward!" snarled Boss. "You use your shields and teleportations to escape battles! You can't do anything but protect and flee! You're even weaker than I thought!" Bijou was mad. "That eez not true! I have zee power of my friends on my side that make me strong! I will show you what I can do if you want to fight so bad!" She waved her wand and shot out a blue sparkling wave that hit Boss, hurting him. Boss cried out as he was hit. Bijou saw what she did to Boss, and remembered that she was supposed to free him, not destroy him. "Oh-no! I am sorry boss!" Bijou cried. Tears were in her eyes. She could not belive the situation they were all in. "Maybe I did under estimate you! But you're still not very strong!" Growled Boss. He struck his sword at Bijou, knocking her over. "Blazing Darkness!" Cried Boss. The powerful flame came charging towards Bijou and the hamhams. "I must do something fast!" Cried Bijou. She summoned the rest of her power to use teleport. "TELEPORT!!" She and the hamhams disappeared before the deadly flame hit them. When the smoke cleared, Boss saw that they had gotten away. "No! I can't believe that they got away again! Those sniveling cowards!" The Dark Castle hovered over him. Boss knew that once again, he was in trouble. 


	10. Journey though the Ice Caves

Hamtaro and the hamhams were journeying up a mountain. Sparkle wasn't with them, because she stayed back at the cave, refusing to come. "Why do we hafta go up here?" Complained Howdy. "Maybe they're hoping to lose you up here Howdy." Said Dexter. "They are not! You're the one they want to lose!" Screamed Howdy. "You know, I think they'd like to lose the BOTH of you!" Said Stan cutting in the argument. "Say what?!" Exclaimed Dexter. "You take that back partner!" Howdy yelled. The three of them fought. "Eet eez so cold!" Whimpered Bijou. "I know Bijou, but we've gotta find these caves so we can find these clues to help us figure out a way to defeating Hamrigan." Hamtaro told her. "Yes, but let us get eet over with fast." Said Bijou. "Kenji, do you know exactly where these caves are?" Asked Maxwell. "I've been to them once." Said Kenji. "They should be right around here." He added. "But I don't see them anywhere!" Suddenly, a huge mound of snow fell from the cliff above, almost hitting them. They all jumped back. The snow landed just a few feet infront of them. "I wanna go home now!" Wailed Oxnard. "Same here! There's nothin here but snow and more of it!" Groaned Howdy. "Wait guys! It's the ice caves!" Exclaimed Hamtaro, pointing to where the snow used to be. "Do you think we should risk going in?" Asked Dexter. I think we should. Like Hamtaro said, there could be clues to help us." Said Maxwell. "Let's go hamhams!" Cried Hamtaro. They all ran in except Kenji. "Wait! I should warn you about something! Oh, why do they never listen to me?!" He ran after the hamhams.  
  
Icernia, Hamzar, and Destroyer Dragon were journeying up the other side of the mountain looking for the icecaves, hoping they would find information about the legendary ham warriors written on the walls. There was a big snowstorm blowing on them. "Are you sure that there's clues to the warriors in these caves Icernia?" Hamzar asked. "Yes. I've been in there many times, and I remember strange inscriptions on the walls." She replied. Boss's body wasn't built for this type of weather, being partially cold blooded. He just kept quiet, trying to save his energy. The others didn't seem to notice his uncontrollable shivering. They finally found the ice caves, where the snow had fallen loose almost crushing the hamhams. The three went through the ice caves. Meanwhile, further through the ice caves, the hamhams were exploring around. Big glassy chunks of ice were all over the place. Ice crystals jutted out from the ground. The whole place seemed to be made out of ice. "Wow! Eet eez so beautiful in here!" Exclaimed Bijou. "Yeah! They all look tasty too!" Said Oxnard. "It's not wise to eat ice. They'll make your stomach freeze and you'll get more thirsty." Said Maxwell. They continued to walk through the caves.  
  
Farther back, the elemental trio walked through the caves. Boss wasn't as cold as before, but it was still hard for him to warm up. There were two different passageways through the cave. They took the left one, the one that the hamhams took. But they didn't know that the hamhams were in these caves as well. A three-way passage was ahead. Hamzar and Icernia went left, but Boss wanted to leave them, so he took the middle path. The far right path was split by a light icewall between the middle path. Boss looked around him. He'd never seen anything like these ice formations in his life. He completely forgot about how cold he was. He looked through one of the transparent ice formations. Oxnard was just on the other side of the ice wall that Boss was on. He had fallen behind the hamhams, and was busy looking at the ice formations. Oxnard looked through the same thing that Boss was looking through. Boss was startled when he saw Oxnard's face pressed against the ice formation, making it big and wavy. Boss jumped back. Oxnard screamed thinking that Boss was a monster. "GAAH! MONSTER!! GUYS WAIT UP!!" Oxnard screamed. "So! There's someone else here to!" Boss snarled. "I wonder if he's searching for the same thing that Icernia and Hamzar are seeking?" But he didn't recognize him as one of the legendary warriors, so he left Oxnard to run, so he continued to walk down the icy path.  
  
Oxnard had caught up to the hamhams. "Where were you Oxy?" Asked Hamtaro. "I saw a monster!" Cried Oxnard. Suddenly, a loud, but distant roar filled the caves. "What was that?!" Cried Dexter. "It's the monster!!" Wailed Oxnard. "I forgot to tell you, a monster made out of ice dwells in these caves." Said Kenji."Oh great!" Dexter groaned. "Ooh, better watch out! The monster's gonna getcha!" teased Stan. "Stop it Stan!" Cried Sandy angrily. "This is serious!" "Guys, quiet down." Kenji told them. He pointed upwards. A bunch of sharp pointy icicles were jutting from the top of the cave. "It's best we keep quiet. Our voices could break the weak ones and send them crashing on us." Kenji whispered. Stan decided to make another joke. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Stan Yelled. An icicle came crashing down, just barely missing the hamhams. They all looked in horror, as it split the ice coated ground. The hamhams all looked at Stan angrily. Stan grinned sheepishly. Now all the hamhams were too scared to make even the slightest sound. They all walked single file, silently. Boss was walking on the other side of the ice wall. He came over to see what all the noise was, but the hamhams were walking so quietly that Boss couldn't hear them. Oxnard suddenly had to sneeze. Ah-Ah-AH- "no oxy! Please don't sneeze!" Hamtaro thought in his head. Boss stopped, hearing Oxnard. Oxnard stopped. He wasn't going to sneeze after all. "phew" Hamtaro said. AHCHOO!!! Oxnard let out a huge sneeze. Boss knew that someone was on the other side for sure now. Using his sword, he blasted a flame, melting the ice wall. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!!" Oxnard wailed. Boss flew through. "Boss! Stop!" Hamtaro cried. He was about to tell Boss about the icicles, but Boss shot another flame at the hamhams. The ceiling began to shake. "Now look what you've done!" Cried Kenji angrily. The icicles began to fall. "Quick everyone, run!" Cried Hamtaro. They all ran from the icicles, falling one after another. Boss was flying through the air, when an icicle fell, piercing his wing. It sent him falling to the ground. "Boss!" Hamtaro cried. He turned back to run to him, but Kenji pulled him along. An icicle almost fell on Boss, but he quickly regained his senses and jumped out of the way. "Look!" cried Kenji. He pointed to a small tunnel. The hamhams stopped and looked quickly and saw it was a ice slide, leading into darkness. I don't like it!" Cried Oxnard. "We don't have a choice!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Eet eez too dark and scary" Bijou whined. When Boss had jumped from the icicle, he ran, skidding across the icy floor and crashed into all the hamhams, sending them down the ice slide. sliding down, screaming and wailing. They all shot out onto the floor of a lighter area of the cave, made of ice. Boss was the last to shoot out of the slide, and he was sent flying into a wall. He fell down senselessly. "We'd better scram before he wakes up." Said Kenji. "Look! Wait!" Cried Maxwell. He pointed to the wall with paintings on them. "We found them!" Cried Kenji.  
  
Icernia and Hamzar rushed to the scene of the fallen icicles. "What happened?!" Cried Hamzar. "Destroyer Dragon must've attacked something, and sent these icicles crashing." She pointed to where Boss had blasted through the ice wall. "That could be only the work of Destroyer Dragon" Icernia said. They walked down the fallen path of icicles. The hamhams looked at the paintings. "That must be Hamrigan!" Hamtaro pointed out. There was a big black blotch with red eyes, facing what seemed to be the legendary warriors. "Where's me?" Asked Stan. All the warriors looked the same, except the one that was standing at the front with the giant sword. "That must be Hamtaro" Said Sandy, pointing to the painting of the sword holding ham. The painting had the whole group of seven warriors. "Hey! There's seven there!" Pointed out Dexter. That means two more warriors will appear." Said Kenji. "Why is there, like, rainbow stuff surrounding us in the picture?" Asked Sandy. "I'm not sure." Replied Kenji. "Maybe it's like some kinda attack of ours that totally wipes out Hamrigan for good!" Exclaimed Stan. "I wish it were that easy." Said Kenji. "What does that say?" Bijou asked, pointing to some writing below the picture. 'Only when the warrior shines with a brilliant light of a true heart and with the rest, shall the dark lord be eliminated' Maxwell read out the verse. "I don't really get it." Bijou replied. "It's a mystery." Sighed Kenji. "I'm sure we could figure it out!" Said Hamtaro. A giant roar filled the cave. This brought Boss back to his senses, and he jumped up. An icy blast threw all then hamhams back, except Boss and Hamtaro who stood their ground. A giant dragon of ice stomped towards Boss and Hamtaro. The mighty creature of ice roared again even louder. Hamtaro stood there, freaked out. Boss growled loudly, ready to fight the beast. "Looks like we'll have to be fighting together Boss." Hamtaro said. Boss growled and said nothing.  
  
Hamzar and Icernia were both still making their way through the fallen icicles. "Destroyer Dragon is only wasting our time!" Growled Hamzar. "Perhaps not." Said Icernia. She pointed to the tunnel to the ice slide that the hamhams had slid down. "That's where the paintings are. I was looking for this passageway, and now we've found it." The Ice Dragon snapped it's massive jaws at Hamtaro and Boss. Hamtaro ran out of the way, but the cold presence of the ice dragon made it even harder for Boss to keep warm, reducing his speed and agility. He barely dodged the teeth. The ice dragon swung his tail at Hamtaro and Boss. Hamtaro jumped, but Boss was hit. He was smashed against the ground. "Something's wrong with him!" Cried Hamtaro. "Boss is never this slow!" Boss blew fire at the ice dragon, but the ice dragon shot a powerful ice blast at Boss, overpowering the flame. Now Boss was frozen to the ground. "I'm in for it now!" Groaned Boss. The ice dragon stomped towards Boss, ready to devour him.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of lighting hit the ice dragon, stopping it in it's tracks. It was Hamzar and Icernia. Enraged, the Dragon shot a blast of ice. Icernia pulled out her sword and shot an ice attack from it, breaking the dragon's attack. "Looks like we've had to save your neck again Destroyer Dragon. Just shows you that it's not wise to run off to try to do things yourself." Boss glared angrily at Hamzar The ice dragon shot an ice blast at Icernia and Hamzar, throwing them off their feet. Stunned by the blast, they were unable to get up. Then the dragon shot a blast of snow at the hamhams and Boss. They started freezing to the ground unable to move. "I can't move!" Cried Hamtaro. "None of us can!" Wailed Bijou. "It's so cold" whimpered Sandy. Flames suddenly started to surround Boss. Kenji saw this. "Looks like he's learned a new ability!" "Let's hope so! Maybe he can save us!" Dexter said. "I doubt it!" Said Howdy. Boss's flames broke the ice around him and the hamhams, and he took off. The ice Dragon tried to hit him with his tail, but Boss evaded each strike. "Distract him for me!" Boss called out to Hamtaro. "Who, me?" Hamtaro exclaimed. "No! He means the other Hamtaro ya dolt!" Howdy said sarcastically. Hamtaro ran infront of the dragon. "Hey you! Down here!" Hamtaro called up to the dragon. The dragon looked down. "Ya you! Come and get me you overgrown Popsicle!!" Hamtaro shouted at ice dragon. The ice dragon shot an icy blast at Hamtaro. He blocked with his sword. Meanwhile, Boss was sneaking up behind, flying to the top of the dragon. Icernia and Hamzar watched, still hurt by the powerful ice blast. "That fool is working with the enemy!" Hamzar cried in anger. "Maybe he does know what he's doing" Icernia told Hamzar.  
  
Once again, another icy blast was shot at Hamtaro, who blocked with his sword. Boss reached the top of the dragon and stuck his flaming sword in the dragon's head. The dragon roared out in surprise and agony. Fire spewed out of the sword. "Inferno Fire Blast!" Boss shot a giant flame from his mouth, hitting the dragon in the chest. The dragon roared in pain once more and then fell to pieces, smashing against the ground. Boss's sword flung back towards Boss who caught it. "Wow! That was great Boss! Thanks a lot!" Hamtaro said happily. "Don't think that were friends now, just because we worked together back there. I just did it for the power, not to save you and your pathetic friends." Boss said coldly. "Alright! You've gone to far, callin' me pathetic!" Stan said angrily. "Destroyer Dragon! It is against Hamrigan's orders to work with the enemy, you must redeem yourself by destroying the warriors!" Hamzar commanded. Boss snarled "You call yourself powerful, yet you get me to do all the work for you! If you're so strong, then you go and destroy them!" Hamzar had it. "That was an order! Now you obey me or else!" He lashed out his lighting whip and struck Boss. It struck Boss, shocking him. "Stop! That eez cruel!" Bijou cried out angrily. "You stay out of this! Destroyer Dragon is none of your concern. Now destroy them!" Commanded Hamzar. Boss lunged towards the hamhams, blowing a fiery blast of flames on them. "Great! Now he's our enemy again!" Cried Howdy.  
  
Hamtaro cut through the flames. Boss jumped over Hamtaro, landing behind him, and swung his tail at Hamtaro, knocking him over. Boss stood over Hamtaro, ready to claw him apart, but Howdy and Dexter slammed their bodies into him, knocking him down. Hamzar and Icernia joined in. "Ready Stan?!" Sandy called out. "Always!" Replied Stan. They shot arrows at Hamzar. Hamzar swung his sword blocking them. Icernia shot ice at Hamtaro. "Oh no! Not more ice!" Cried Hamtaro. Hamtaro was trying his best to block off the attacks but he was worn out from the long hike and all the fighting, and he was starting to get cold too. "Give it up little hamham! You cannot win!" Icernia sneered. "Never!" Cried Hamtaro. Howdy and Dexter were trying to desperately Dodge Boss's raging flames. Hamtaro shot a beam of light at Icernia, overpowering her ice attack. She was thrown back against the wall of the caves. Hamzar attacked Hamtaro, but Hamtaro did the same to Hamzar. Hamtaro was suddenly knocked down by Boss. Boss rose his sword above Hamtaro, ready to make the kill. Suddenly, the cave began to rumble and shake. "The cave is collapsing!" Kenji cried. "There's been to much heat in here, so now it will fall apart!" Icernia exclaimed. "We'll never make it out of here in time!" Cried Maxwell. "Oh yes we will!" Said Bijou. The teleportation bubble surrounded the hamhams and the elemental trio. They were all teleported just before the caves fell down. They arrived near the dark castle. "Please come back to us Boss." Bijou told Boss. Then she teleported herself and the rest of the hamhams back towards their small cave. "Why does she keep calling you that?" Icernia asked Boss. "I don't know" Boss replied. "As if you could be the Boss of anything! You nearly got us killed back there, wandering off and selflessly attacking the ice dragon!" Hamzar sneered. Boss glared at Hamzar angrily, but said nothing. They started off towards the dark castle. 


	11. A New Warrior Rises

The hamhams stood where they were teleported, back to their small cave. It was late afternoon, and the sun was low in the sky. "So, how was your vacation up the freeze your tail off mountain of terror?" Sparkle asked sarcastically. "Don't even ask." Oxnard moaned. "Wow! The day sure passed by quickly!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "That ice cave was too much thrill back there for me." Dexter groaned. "Well, we can get some rest now. There's some fruit on those trees we can gather." Kenji told them. "That's just what I was thinking!" Oxnard cried, stomach grumbling. He ran over to the bushes to eat. The other hamhams joined Oxnard for their dinner.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Hamzar shouted angrily at Boss. "You keep going against my orders, and now you're making allies out of our greatest enemy!" he added angrily. "I was merely using the warrior to get that ice monster out of our way! Then i'd be able to get that warrior!" Boss told Hamzar. "You're always telling me to save my energy for the real fight with the warriors, which was what I was doing. I set him up, so his energy would run out, and make it easier for me to attack! I was following your orders!" he added, in a more angered tone of voice. "He does have a point you know." Icernia spoke up. Hamzar looked angrily at them and stormed of to the Dark Castle. "To tell you the truth, i'm getting sick of taking orders from him, especially if he gets angry at me just for taking his orders correctly. I liked it better off when I was a loner." Boss told Icernia. "You'll just have to understand him. I think he's afraid of you. That is why he is so easily angered." Icernia replied. "Afraid? I'm practically under his control. If I tried to hurt him, Hamrigan would have me by the throat!" Boss said. "Yes, but you know that Hamzar cannot always control you. Not even Hamrigan can control you. You best be careful of your actions from now on. As you said, you could get yourself into trouble." Icernia said. Hamzar came back from the dark castle, to the two. "Those miserable warriors must be put to an end! Orders from Hamrigan! We will go finish them off while they're tired from their journey up that mountain!" Hamzar announced. Leading the way, Hamzar and the two started off towards the hamhams. Hamzar leaned towards Boss. "You're lucky I kept quiet about the trouble you made at the ice caves. Next time you won't be so lucky!" Hamzar growled.  
  
The trio went walked towards where the hamhams rested. Where they rested, it couldn't be seen though, because they had been teleported just before a thick forest at the base of the mountain. The forest was capped with snow and ice, with bits of dirt and grass showing. "Once we get across this forest, we will be able to destroy those warriors once and for all." Boss suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Hamzar sighed. "There's something watching us." Boss replied. Hamzar stood still and listened for a second. "I don't hear anything. You're wasting our time!" Hamzar growled. Suddenly, something large jumped out at Hamzar. "Look out!" Boss cried. He slammed his body into Hamzar, sending him sprawling across the ground, barely missing the creature's large claws. The creature was large, muscular, and covered in beige fur. It stood on four feet. Two pointy ears came from it's head, and it had two piercing yellow eyes. It had two large teeth jutting from it's lower jaw, and two even larger ones coming from it's upper jaw. It was like a large cat or tiger almost, but more ferocious and menacing. It lunged at Hamzar again with it's jaws wide open. Boss leapt ontop of the monster's head, and chomped down on it's left ear. The giant feline roared in pain, and jumped about, trying to throw Boss off. It thrusted it's head in the air, throwing Boss off. The monster slashed it's giant claws at Boss, striking him in the chest. Boss cried out in shock and pain, and fell to the ground. The large cat's claws dripped with blood, as it snarled at Hamzar.  
  
Hamzar got his whip out, and struck it at the cat. "Back! I'm warning you!" Hamzar shouted. He struck his whip at the beast's face. It roared in surprise, but it wasn't shaken. Then, it struck it's paw out at Hamzar. Boss jumped to his feet with sword, and quickly sliced his sword at the beast's leg. It roared loudly in pain as blood gushed from it's leg. Icernia quickly shot ice from her sword, freezing the large cat in place. "Now!" Hamzar cried. The three shot all their attacks into one. "Trinity force!" They cried. The powerful attack shot at the monster. It roared loudly, as it was blasted to it's death.  
  
"Look at that!" Maxwell cried, pointing to a large explosion of red, blue, and yellow light. "Eet eez beutiful!" Bijou cried. "It's awfully perdy!" Howdy added. "That beautiful pretty light is from Hamzar, Icernia, and Destroyer Dragon blasting their enemy into pieces." Kenji told them. ".....Forget I said that!" Howdy said. The whole forest lay in ashes, and the large cat was gone. Hamzar looked to where the warriors rested, since there were no trees blocking the view. "Well, this makes things much easier" Hamzar announced. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Icernia asked. "What?!" Hamzar growled. "Destroyer Dragon saved your life. Aren't you even the least bit grateful to him?" Icernia asked. Hamzar just glared at Boss angrily, and started to walk to where the hamhams were. "You're becoming too soft Icernia. One day, that will get you destroyed! Now both of you, hurry up!" Hamzar shouted to them. "I just don't understand him sometimes either." Icernia sighed. "I don't need gratitude of any sort. I'm just doing what i'm supposed to." Boss replied. "He's right. We can't become soft towards one another, and that's what makes us weak. We're just wasting time." he added, following Hamzar. Icernia shortly caught up with the two.  
  
Hamtaro stood his ground with his sword as Icernia, Hamzar, and Boss approached. "We don't want to fight you!" Hamtaro cried. "Well, that's not what we had in mind, so learn to deal with it, warrior!" Hamzar replied, pulling out his sword. "Can't we just figure this out without violence? You know, just, talk it over?" Sandy asked. Boss started to laugh. "You will soon realize that nothing can be solved just by talking in this world!" Boss told Sandy, taking his sword. Icernia got her sword ready as well. "I guess we really don't have a choice here." Stan said. Hamzar leapt forward with his sword at Hamtaro, but Hamtaro was ready. He stopped the blow, but was losing his grip on the sword. "Do not give up Hamtaro! You can do eet!" Bijou cried out. She didn't know that Boss was approaching her. He lunged at Bijou. Bijou saw him and screamed.  
  
Stan and Sandy smashed their bodies into Boss, sending him crashing towards the ground. Boss growled angrily. "Those two won't be getting in my way any longer!" he snarled, under his breath. He shot fire from his sword, at Sandy and Stan. Stan quickly jumped out of the way, but Sandy wasn't quick enough. "Oh-no! Sandy!" Maxwell cried. "But what can I do?" he said to himself. Icernia saw her chance. She ran to were Sandy lay, took her sword, and shot an icy blast at her. "Oh-no! I'm stuck!" She cried. Oxnard was trying to escape Boss's flames, when he passed Icernia, who shot ice at him too. "Now i'm stuck too!" Oxnard whined. "I've got them from here." Icernia told Boss. Boss approached Hamtaro and Hamzar. Boss got ready to strike Hamtaro with his sword from behind, but Bijou saw this coming. "Not so fast!" She cried out, hitting Boss with a stream of blue of her wand. It hit Boss, but it didn't seem to affect him. Boss stopped and looked at Bijou. "Please stop this Boss! I know you can remember who you really are if you try!" Bijou cried. Boss started to circle her, snarling and baring his teeth. "Why are you doing this?!" Bijou screamed. "Please do not do this!" Boss lunged at her, but Bijou put up her shield. Boss slashed through it with his claws, and chomped down on Bijou's arm. Bijou screamed out in pain. "Bijou!" Hamtaro cried. Hamtaro suddenly felt Hamzar's cold sword at his neck. "Don't make a move, or you're finished." Hamzar said. "Do not come after me Hamtaro! You will only get hurt!" Bijou cried. "You'd better listen to what she says warrior, or you'll be without a head trying to save her!" Hamzar sneered.  
  
Boss was approaching Bijou, ready to strike her. "Please don't!" Hamtaro cried. Icernia was ready to strike down Oxnard and Sandy. Stan ran towards sandy and Oxnard to free them, but Icernia smashed her sword upon Stan, causing him to fall senselssly to the ground. "I have to do something!" Maxwell cried. "You can't." Kenji told him. "But...I have to!" Maxwell cried. He rushed over to where Icernia was. "Leave them alone!" He cried. Hamzar burst into laughter. "What's this?! The ham thinks he can stop you Icernia?! Show him Icernia! Show him how wrong he is!" Hamzar chuckled. "With pleasure!" Icernia said. She shot ice from her sword towards Maxwell. "Maxwell!" Sandy cried. Maxwell began to glow suddenly. "What's happening to him?!" Icernia cried, blinded by the light. "I think...he's one of the warriors!" Kenji cried. Maxwell raised his paws in the air, and formed a purple sparking star in his hand. He shot it at Icernia's ice attack.. The attack cut through the ice blast, and hit Icernia. "No!" Hamzar cried. "Maxwell shot a purple stream of energy at Icernia. Weakened, the ice that Icernia trapped Oxnard and Sandy in, melted. "Wow! Thanks Maxwell!" Sandy cried. "It wasn't much." Maxwell said, blushing. "He must be stopped!" Boss cried, leaping at Maxwell. "No! Destroyer Dragon! Stop!" Hamzar cried.  
  
Maxwell shot a blast of psychic energy at Boss, throwing him back. "I told you not to attack!" Hamzar shouted at Boss. Boss didn't seem to hear him though. Boss jumped back onto his feet. "You're strong, but not strong enough." Boss told Maxwell. "This isn't gonna end well." Howdy said. Boss got his sword, and shot a stream of fire at Maxwell. Maxwell held back the flame from Sandy and Oxnard. "Go!" Maxwell cried. Sandy and Oxnard ran from their spot, just before Maxwell was thrown back by the force of the attack. Boss swung his tail at Maxwell, but he caught it. '"I'm stronger than I look!" Maxwell grunted. With his psychic powers he lifted his paw, and Boss started to float in the air. "What is this?! Put me down!" Boss yelled. "Sorry Boss, but this is for your own good." Maxwell replied. He lowered his paw, sending him smashing towards the ground. Boss slowly rose to his feet, and bared his teeth at Maxwell angrily. "It'll take more than that to frighten me!" Maxwell cried. Boss charged at Maxwell. "What are you doing?! He'll just cast you into the air again and back down!" Hamzar angrily yelled. Maxwell raised his paw again, but Boss suddenly took a leap into the air, flames spewing from his mouth. The flames hit Maxwell, throwing him back. Boss chuckled in the back of his throat, and swung his tail again at Maxwell. Maxwell fell back, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Maxwell! Are you okay?!" Sandy cried. "I'm okay, I guess, but I think i'll have to sit the rest of this battle off." Maxwell groaned. Hamzar stared in anger at Boss. "What were you thinking!? You could have gotten us killed by jumping in there, trying to destroy that new warrior without a thought about it!" Hamzar cried angrily at Boss. "Listen, I defeated that warrior no problem!" Boss growled. "What are you so afraid about anyways!? Those warriors are weaker than all of us!" "Don't question me! Hamrigan will have you by the throat by the time we're done with these warriors. Now you do exactly as I say from now on!" Hamzar commanded. Boss stood there for a moment in silence. He thought about what Icernia had said earlier. About how Hamzar was afraid of him, how his powers were stronger than Hamzars. Then as quick as lighting, he grabbed Hamzar by the throat. "W- What are you doing?!" Hamzar choked out. "You're afraid because you're weak! That's why you're always holding yourself back!" Boss growled. "Let go of me this instant!" Hamzar growled. "Destroyer Dragon! Stop this! Why are you doing this to him?!" Icernia cried. "He doesn't deserve to live any longer!" Boss replied. "I don't believe this." Dexter mumbled. Boss tightened his grip, and started to sink his claws into Hamzar's neck. Hamzar screamed in pain. "Stop this now! Let go of me!" Hamzar cried. "Alright." Boss grinned. He threw Hamzar up into the air. "I'm sick of taking false orders from you Hamzar! Say goodbye!" he shouted angrily. He raised his sword, and a large stream of fire at Hamzar. The flame hit Hamzar, full force "No! This can't be happening!" Hamzar cried. Then Hamzar was no more as the flame ceased. "I-I don't believe it!" Kenji cried. "He just slaughtered his own ally" "Why did you do that?! What is wrong with you?!" Icernia practically screamed at Boss. "Simple! The rat was getting in my way, and needed to be disposed of." Boss said. "And besides, Hamrigan won't miss another weakling." he added. Icernia backed away from Boss. Then she broke into a run. "Go ahead! Run and tell him! It doesn't matter anymore!" Boss shouted. He then turned towards the hamhams. "And now for you!" he growled, pointing his sword at Hamtaro. "It's time to fight!"  
  
"Do we have to do this?" Stan groaned. "Please Kenji, isn't there a way we can help him remember?" Bijou pleaded. "He's more beast than he is a hamham now. He can't be changed." Kenni replied. "I don't want to do this either, but we don't really have a choice." Hamtaro said. "Maybe there's a way to help him through this battle." he added. "Are you sure?" Sandy asked. "Oh please do not try to hurt him." Bijou told Hamtaro. "Don't worry. I'll only protect you guys and try to help him remember." Hamtaro told her. I want all you guys to stay out of this, okay?" Hamtaro told the hamhams. "Are you sure about this?" Dexter asked. "Sure he's sure!" Howdy replied. "This is going to be interesting." Sparkle said, seating herself down on the ground. "Destroyer Dragon, I accept your challenge!" Hamtaro cried. "So, you're finally gonna fight for real now, are you? Okay then. Only one will rise from this fight, alive!" Boss announced. 


	12. Hamtaro VS Boss! The Deadly Battle

Boss and Hamtaro faced each other. Hamtaro wasn't sure if he could do this, but he knew he had to. Nobody else liked the idea. "Kenji, isn't there something we can do to make him remember us?" asked Dexter. "No there isn't, as much as I would like to help, there's nothing we can do." Kenji replied. Sandy had it. "Listen Kenji! You like, got Boss into this, now you get him out of it!" She demanded. "Ya!" Added Stan. "Don't you get it?! I can't do anything! The only choice we have is to destroy him! Face it! Your friend is gone!" Kenji said angrily. Sandy kept quiet, but she was angry. "Aren't they gonna start fighting already?!" Complained Sparkle. "SPARKLE!!" everyone yelled at her. "This is it Boss! This is your last chance to remember who you really are!" Hamtaro called out. "I know who I am, and i'm not Boss!" He growled. "I am destroyer Dragon!"  
  
Boss charged at Hamtaro with his sword, barely missing him. "Be careful Hamtaro!" Bijou cried out. "Don't worry! I'll be ok!" Hamtaro said. Once again, Boss struck with his sword and Hamtaro evaded. Boss pointed his sword towards Hamtaro, who blocked it. The swords clashed, trying to overpower one another. "You cannot win!" Growled Boss. Hamtaro leapt back and shot his beam of light at Boss. He evaded and took up into the sky with his wings. He started to flap his wings faster and faster. Flames came from his wings, creating a giant wind. "Wind of Fire!" Boss cried, as a strong wind of fire was shot at Hamtaro. Hamtaro cut through the attack with his sword. "He is strong!" Boss said to himself. "But not strong enough!" he growled as he swooped down, and knocked Hamtaro down with his sword. Hamtaro was stunned by the blow of the attack. Boss shot flames from his sword at Hamtaro, weakening him. "I wish we could help!" Said Sandy. "But we got totally pounded by Boss already!" Groaned Stan, who had regained his consciousness. "And Hamtaro also said that he had to do this alone!" added Maxwell. "He'll be more burnt than Barbecued chicken on a Saturday night by the time Boss is finished with him!" Said Howdy. "I have to agree with you there Howdy" Sighed Dexter.  
  
Boss took up into the sky, ready to finish Hamtaro off. "It ends here Legendary Warrior" Growled Boss. He prepared his Blazing Darkness attack. "I can't just sit back and watch this anymore!" cried Sandy. "Me neither!" added Stan. "Wait!" cried Maxwell. But Sandy and Stan were already running towards Hamtaro as fast as they could. Sandy and Stan tackled Hamtaro out of the way of the attack before it hit them. Boss didn't expect this to happen. "I told you to stay out of this!" Boss roared. "Sorry Boss man, but we're not gonna let you destroy our pal here!" Stan said. "That's right!" added Sandy. "Fine then! You two will be first to go!" growled Boss. He shot flames from his sword at the two hamsters. They both jumped out of the way, untouched. "I'll shoot him at the wing. Then he won't be able to fly. It'll give us the advantage!" Stan told Sandy. "But, I thought-" Sandy started "You stay here and distract him. " Stan cut Sandy off. Then he snuck around behind Boss. Sandy remained where she was, getting boss's attention. Stan pulled out an arrow. Boss shot a stream of fire at Sandy, but she stood her ground despite the heat and pain. Stan took careful aim at Boss's wing, the arrow sparking with lightning. Boss suddenly glimpsed back at Stan. Sandy noticed this quickly, and grabbed her bow and arrow and aimlessly shot at Boss. "I won't let you hurt Stan!" she cried.  
  
The arrow sliced through the air, and it hit Boss in the throat. He roared in pain, as blood spurted from his throat and dripped out of his mouth. Stan released his arrow, and it shot through the air, tearing through Boss's right wing. Lighting sparked from the arrow, zapping Boss, and sending him crashing to the ground. "Oh-no! I really hurt him!" Sandy cried. "It's not a matter of hurting our friend anymore. Kenji's right, we have to destroy him!" Stan told Sandy. "But we can't kill our friend!" Sandy cried. Boss rose up, unable to fly with his ripped wing. He was bruised and bloody, but despite all this, he started to laugh. Stan started to back away in fear. "You really think a puny arow will stop me?!" Boss snarled, ripping out the arrow from his throat. He charged towards Sandy and Stan. "Run!" Stan cried, fleeing away from Boss. Sandy stood there, unable to move. Boss lunged at Sandy, and slashed her stomach open with his claws. Sandy screamed in pain. "Sandy!" Maxwell and Stan both cried out. Sandy fell backwards, unable to move. All the hamhams gasped in shock. "In the end, I always win!" Growled Boss. Sparkle saw the blood. "That's definitely no movie affect!" She said with fear in her voice. "I can't believe Boss just did that!" Exclaimed Dexter. "And we're next!" screamed Howdy. Hamtaro was still laying on the ground, but now in shock. "How could you do that Boss?!" Hamtaro cried.  
  
Stan ran towards Sandy. "Sandy! No!" He cried with tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have ran! I should've helped!" Stan sobbed. "It's not your fault Stan." Sandy tried to say, but it was hard, for she was dying. Maxwell stood there too shocked at what just happened. "Goodbye Stan..." Sandy whispered. "Sandy! Wait!" Cried Maxwell, snapping out of shock. Sandy started disappearing to the death realm. "Don't go!" Cried Stan. Maxwell ran towards Sandy, but it was too late before he could reach her. "No!" He cried, with tears in his eyes. Sandy was gone now. "Serves you friend right for trying to stop me! She was weak, just like all the rest of you!" Boss snarled. Stan was angry now. So was Maxwell. "You!" Yelled Stan! He threw a punch at Boss. Maxwell shot a psychic blast at Boss. Boss leapt away, and threw a fire ball at each of them . The two of them fell back, weakened from the fiery blast. Hamtaro was still in shock at what he did to Sandy. Bijou couldn't stand there anymore. "Boss! How could you do that?! Sandy was your friend!" She cried. "She was never my friend! You warriors are my ultimate enemies! You should know that by now fool!" Boss growled. He then shot a flame at Bijou. She used her shield to protect herself. "You will not destroy us! I know you can remember who you are if you try hard enough!" Bijou said. "I have nothing to remember!" Boss growled. "You are not Destroyer Dragon! We are your friends, not your enemies!" Bijou cried, trying to convince Boss. "SHUTUP!!" Roared Boss. He leapt towards her, breaking her shield. He opened his jaws, and bit down onto her arm. "Oh god! Not more blood!" Screamed Sparkle. "It just gets worse and worse!" Wailed Oxnard. Kenji shook his head in guilt. "What have I done?!" Kenji mumbled.  
  
Bijou stumbled back weakened. Hamtaro snapped out of shock and rose to his feet. He knew that Boss had gone too far now. "Destroyer Dragon!" Hamtaro screamed. This caught Boss's attention. "So! You finally got my name right! I'll finish you now warrior!" Boss said. "It's not me who's gonna be destroyed. It's you!!" screamed Hamtaro. Enraged, Hamtaro swung his sword full force at Boss. Boss blocked the blow. "This is more like it!" Declared Boss, seeing Hamtaro was fighting to his fullest now. The two clashed swords. Hatred and fear filled within Hamtaro. "You've hurt my friends, and other innocent hamsters in this world, and you killed Sandy! I'm going to make you hurt! I'm going to make you feel pain!!" Hamtaro yelled in rage. "He really is mad!" Boss thought to himself. Bijou thought that this was strange behavior for Hamtaro. "Hamtaro! Calm yourself! Something eez wrong!" Bijou called out. "I know he destroyed Sandy, but if you lose your head over it, it could mean trouble!" Dexter said. "Don't worry! Destroyer Dragon's the one who's gonna lose his head!" shouted Hamtaro. "Right! Let's finish this!" growled Boss. He powered up his sword for it's most powerful attack. Hamtaro did the same. "Blazing Darkness!" Boss cried. "Beam of Light!" Hamtaro cried. The two attacks collided. "They'll destroy each other!" Maxwell cried. The two attacks exploded.  
  
Everybody shielded their eyes from the explosion. The smoke cleared, and Hamtaro and Boss both lay on the ground, hurt form the explosion. They both rose to their feet within seconds though. "I must admit, i'm impressed!" declared Boss. "You've become alot stronger with your anger and hatred. You'd make the perfect ally for Hamrigan! If you join, i'll spare you and your friends lives!" "I'll never join forces with you or Hamrigan!" Hamtaro yelled. He charged again at Boss. Once again, the swords clashed. They both tried to find each others weaknesses. But none harmed the other. Finally, after numerous clashes, Boss leapt far back, panting in exhaustion. "What he doing?" Asked Dexter. "He's tired. He's been fighting non-stop! He can't keep this up much longer!" said Kenji. "This is Hamtaro's chance to strike him down!" he added. Hamtaro leapt forward towards Boss with his sword. Boss saw this, and blocked the blow. The swords clashed. Hamtaro attacking, Boss defending. Suddenly, Hamtaro's sword caught Boss's arm, cutting him badly. His sword was sent flying. He grasped his arm, growling in pain. Hamtaro shot a powerful beam from his sword, at Boss's sword. His sword shattered to pieces as Hamtaro's attack hit it. "My sword!" Boss cried. "That's right! Destroyed! And you're next!" Hamtaro growled. Boss leapt back, barely dodging Hamtaro's sword. He went down on all fours, dodging Hamtaro's slicing sword, and breathing fire at Hamtaro. But Hamtaro blocked the firey blasts with his sword. Hamtaro sent a beam of light at Boss. Boss couldn't fly away, so he was hit full force. He was sent flying back several feet. Everyone gasped at Hamtaro's power. Boss struggled to get up. Hamtaro smashed his sword upon Boss's head, causing him to collapse. Hamtaro swung his sword at Boss, who immediately leapt up on his feet, jumping and dodging, desperately trying to dodge the sword. And for the first time ever since he was a normal hamster, he felt fear.  
  
Boss tried to dodge the sword, but fear paralyzed him, making him unable to move. "Why's he just standin' there like a dolt!?" Asked Howdy. "He's afraid." Said Maxwell. "I can tell." "But Destroyer Dragon was made to not feel emotions! How is this possible?!" Exclaimed Kenji. "I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" screamed Hamtaro. With that, he struck his sword with all his might through Boss's chest, just barely missing his heart. Boss roared in pain. All the hamhams gasped in shock. Hamtaro pulled out his sword from Boss's chest, dripping with blood. Boss fell over onto his side, and lay there, not moving. Blood flowed out of his chest, and dripped out of his mouth. All the hamhams cringed at this. This was too much for Sparkle to handle in one day, and she fainted. Hamtaro stood over Boss, sword pointed at him, ready to make the final blow. "You've caused enough pain and suffering! Now you've felt everyone's pain too! You've gotten exactly what you've deserved!" Hamtaro declared. "Hamtaro stop! What has gotten in to you?" Bijou cried. "He's a gonner for sure!" Kenji cried. "This ends now Destroyer Dragon!" Hamtaro yelled.  
  
He raised his sword. Before he could bring his sword down, Bijou jumped infront of Hamtaro. "Bijou! What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Hamtaro. "I cannot let you destroy our friend!" Bijou cried. "What has gotten into you?!" Cried Hamtaro. "No! Eet eez about what has gotten into you!" Bijou exclaimed. "Wha?!" "Open your eyes Hamtaro! You have just slaughtered one of your best friends." Bijou said looking towards Boss. Hamtaro looked at Boss, all scratched up, half dead, and bloody. Hamtaro came back to his senses. "W-what happened?! What have I done?!" Hamtaro stammered as he dropped sword. "I-I didn't mean to!" He cried. "No Hamtaro! Boss couldn't help it! But you could! You wanted to hurt him! You said so yourself!" Bijou cried with tears in her eyes. "No Bijou! I didn't mean it! I don't know what came over me! "Hamtaro said. Bijou turned away, crying. "I'm sorry Bijou! I really am." he cried. All the hamhams watched, upset at what this had all come to. "Sandy is dead, now Boss will die to!" sobbed Bijou. "It'll be okay!" Said Hamtaro. "How can it be okay?!" Cried Bijou. An explosion of ice hit the area. "What the-" cried Stan cut off. "It's Icernia." Kenji shouted. Icernia approached. She looked at Boss. "You let these miserable warriors defeat you!" Boss struggled to say something , but he coughed up blood instead, and lost consciousness. "Truly despicable!" growled Icernia. She raised her sword above Boss. "Like you said, weaklings don't deserve to live in this world! Hamrigan won't miss another weakling!" Icernia declared. "No! Please don't hurt him!" Bijou cried. "Quiet you!" Icernia said. "Boss may have destroyed Sandy, but we still gotta save him!" Maxwell spoke up. "But- ...oh, all right." groaned Stan. They both attacked Icernia. "Don't interfere!" Yelled Icernia. Maxwell and Stan battled Icernia, shooting arrows and psychic attacks, colliding with ice. "Hamtaro! Help them! I'm sure you could easily defeat Icernia, especially since you defeated Destroyer Dragon!" Kenji called out to Hamtaro. "I won't!" Cried Hamtaro. "I don't want to destroy anyone else!"  
  
Bijou knelt beside Boss. Boss lay there unconscious, perhaps soon to be dead. Tears were in her eyes. "Oh Boss." Bijou said sadly. "I never thought that it would come to this. If only I hadn't been so angry back at the clubhouse." Maxwell and Stan were thrown back by Icernia's Frozen Hurricane. "We tried to hold her off but she was too strong for us!" mumbled Maxwell. Stan just groaned. She approached Boss and Bijou. "Do not hurt him!" Bijou cried. "What do you care!? He tried to kill you! He's no use to Lord Hamrigan now!" Icernia told her. "Boss, wake up! Please, you must get out of here!" Bijou cried, trying to shake Boss awake. Boss started to regain consciousness. "You will be first to go!" Icernia announced. Icernia brought her sword down on Bijou. But the sword didn't make it to Bijou. Boss swung his tail, knocking away the sword. Everyone gasped. Icernia was shocked. "What are you doing! Why are you protecting her?!" Icernia cried. "Because she protected me!" replied Boss. "You fool! You are working with the enemy!" Icernia screamed. "Boss! Do not fight her! You are too injured!" Bijou cried, trying to stop Boss from attacking. Boss was growling threateningly at Icernia. But Boss was too weak from the previous fight to hold off Icernia for long though. Icernia dived for her sword, and Boss was thrown back by an icy blast from her sword. He fell back down, senselessly. "Now to finish you off princess!" sneered Icernia. She was ready to strike Bijou. Icernia raised her sword above Bijou.  
  
Boss heard Bijou scream. His thoughts and confusion turned into memories. Everything before his memory was erased came back to him. Even the day at the clubhouse when he got mad at everyone and fell into the hamham world. "Bijou! No!" he cried. A new strength rose within him. Boss grabbed Icernia's sword, holding it back from Bijou."What?!" Impossible! You were practically dead!" Icernia cried in shock. "Not when i've got Bijou and my friends to protect!" Boss growled. "Boss! You remember us!" Bijou exclaimed. Boss grinned at her. Bijou smiled. "Good luck!" Icernia swung her sword, but Boss swung his claws, blocking the blow. He then smashed his tail into Icernia's stomach. She fell backwards, but was quickly up on her feet, dodging Boss's claws. "Time to heat things up!" Boss shot a stream of fire from his mouth, and Icernia shot a stream of Ice from her sword. His attack increased power, and burned through Icernia's ice attack, scorching Icernia. Boss then tackled Icernia, sending her sprawling on the ground. She rose to her feet again. "Rrrrr..You'll pay for this! I will get my revenge on you , you traitor" She disappeared off to the Dark Castle. "Good riddance!" He growled.  
  
Bijou ran up to Boss, hugging him. "Oh Boss! I thought you would die!" She sobbed. Boss was surprised that Bijou was hugging him, he blushed tremendously. "It's ok Bijou." He said comfortingly. "Boss is alive!" The hamhams all cheered. Kenji just stood there, in shock. Boss suddenly felt a searing pain in his chest, and cried out in pain. Bijou saw Boss's wound. "Oh-no! You are wounded!" She cried. Boss then passed out from the pain. " Boss! Do not go!" Bijou cried. All the hamhams rushed over towards Boss. "Kenji! We have to help him!" Maxwell cried. "I'm afraid he's in pretty sorry shape!" Kenji said. "But he looked fine a minute ago!" Dexter said. "I'll see what I can do. We'd better carry him back to the cave now. It's getting dark." Kenji said. They all headed back. "Hamtaro, aren't you coming?" asked Bijou. Oh, yeah...sure....i'm coming." Hamtaro said quietly. With a cloud of guilt hanging over him, he walked slowly back to the cave. 


	13. Boss and Destroyer Dragon, Ally and Trai...

Icernia faced Hamrigan. "WHAT?!" Hamrigan roared in shock and rage. "Yes, he's been defeated" Icernia told Hamrigan. "No! Impossible! He was made to be unbeatable by the Legendary Warriors!" Hamrigan growled. "But that's not all!" Icernia continued. "He is a traitor!" "Traitor?! What do you mean by?" Boomed Hamrigan. Icernia spoke. "Before we were about to retreat, Destroyer Dragon refused to flee. When Hamzar tried to take control, Destroyer Dragon turned on him, and slaughtered him." Hamrigan was now angry. "I knew he was hard to control, but I never thought he'd turn on us!" "That's not really why he's a traitor, here's why." She cut in. "I saw that the Legendary Warriors had defeated Destroyer Dragon. I don't know how they defeated him so easily, but it was that lead one who did it. Something was wrong with Destroyer Dragon, so I went down to finish off the warriors. I was about to blast the white hamster who was the cause of our troubles, teleporting away from battles, when Destroyer Dragon stopped my attack. He said that since that ham had protected him from the lead warrior destroying him, he would protect that white one from me! Then he somehow found the strength to defeat me!" Hamrigan couldn't believe it. "Destroyer Dragon cannot betray us!" "But he has my lord." replied Icernia. "Is he still alive?" Hamrigan demanded. "He was severely injured. I doubt he'll live much longer, but I've sent two evil hams to spy on warriors and tell me what's happening. "You are the only one who remains of my strong trio of warriors. I'm counting on you not to fail like the other two did!" Hamrigan boomed. Icernia replied "I won't my lord."  
  
Meanwhile back in the cave where the hamhams had taken Boss to heal him, was not doing so well. While the hamhams were trying to calm him down, he was growling, snarling and snapping and thrashing about. None of the hamhams dared to come near him again, fearing that they'd get clawed up. "Why eez he acting this way?" Asked Bijou. "We only want to help him!" "He's still confused about who we are! He may be losing is memory again!" Kenji cried. Boss stood there panting in exhaustion, and then collapsed. Hamtaro ran over to Boss. "Boss! Please let us help you! We're your friends, remember?" Boss growled savagely, and struck his claws out at Hamtaro, who just barely jumped out of the way. "Yikes!" He cried. "I don't think this is such a good idea to help him. He may just turn on us." Kenji said. "Alright, I'll hold him down, and you guys try and bandage him up!" Stan announced. He pinned Boss's paw to the ground, and was about to pin his back on the ground with his body, when Boss snapped his teeth at Stan's paw. "Aack! Uuh...you guys try!" Said Stan, shakily. All the hamhams were hesitant though. Boss fell on the ground again. Bijou ran towards him. "If no one will help him, then I will!" Bijou said. "Bijou, wait! It's too dangerous!" cried Maxwell. Bijou knelt down by Boss. Boss once again growled, hoping to warn her away. Bijou stood her ground. "Boss, eet eez Bijou! You must remember me as your friend, not an enemy! You saved me, and I saved you! Remember?" Bijou said, trying to calm down Boss. She put a paw on Boss's head. "Bijou..." Boss said weakly. His breathing quieted down, and he started to relax. "Wow! Bijou's charm really seems to work!" Maxwell said. "Anything for his one true love!" added Stan. Bijou took out a bottle of disinfectant that Kenji carried with him. "Now, I know this eez going to hurt a bit, but eet will help you get better." She put some on the wound on his arm. It stung Boss's arm. He yelped out in pain, and knocked the bottle of disinfectant, spilling it all over the floor. "Boss, I am trying to help you!" Bijou cried angrily. Boss rose on his fours and jumped back. He looked at her menacingly, as blood ran from his mouth. Bijou gasped in horror. "Bijou, try to be patient with him." Kenji told her. "He's bleeding!" Cried Dexter. "That's just gross!" Groaned Sparkle who had seen her share of blood. Boss collapsed again. "We'll need to examine him." Said Kenji. "I need someone else to help." He added. "That would be me." Maxwell spoke up. They went over to Boss, completely forgetting the danger they were putting themselves in.  
  
Boss did not stir though. He was still breathing though, but it was laboured and painful. "I'll check his pulse said Maxwell. Kenji examined the wounds. "I've never seen such fatal wounds before!" said Kenji. Boss coughed up more blood. "It looks he's internaly injured which is going to make it even harder to heal him." Mawell said. "There's gotta be someway to help him!" cried Hamtaro. "Maybe, we could use some of those dragon flowers that I have! Since he's a dragon type, the flowers may be able to repair his inner wounds." Said Kenji thoughtfully. "Let's do that!" Said Hamtaro. He took some of Kenji's flowers. "Please Boss, you gotta listen to me! I know I hurt you and I'm the one who caused this for you to go through all this pain, and I'm really sorry, but you just gotta trust me this once! I'm here to help you! Please eat these flowers! They'll help you get better!" Hamtaro placed the flowers beside Boss. Boss just lay there, breathing heavily in pain. Then he started to munch on the flowers. All the hamhams sighed in relief. "Thank you Boss." Said Hamtaro. Boss stopped coughing up blood. "Well, I guess that solves our internal injury problem." Kenji announced. "Now to fix these wounds." He added. He turned towards Hamtaro, Maxwell, and Bijou. "I'm going to need your help." He said. "Anything for Boss!" Said Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro, Maxwell, Bijou, and Kenji got to work. Bijou once again used disinfectant, but this time, Boss cooperated. She then bandaged his arm. Kenji, Hamtaro, and Maxwell bandaged his other wounds up. Bijou lay her paw on Boss's back, letting him know that she was there and there was nothing to worry about. She looked at his scratches and scars he had. She realized that they were not only from the battle, but from cruel treatment that was given to him by Hamrigan and Hamzar. He had also lost a bit of weight from lack of food. "You poor ham" She said softly. Within no time the bandaging was done. "Hopefully, he'll survive, but with that big wound in his chest, he may not make it. We'll just have to wait and see." Kenji said. "I sure hope he'll be okay. I wish he knew how sorry I am." Hamtaro whimpered. Two hours later, it was about midnight. A fire was lit to keep the hams warm. Most of the hamham had gone out to search for food. Only Bijou, Sparkle and Kenji remained. Kenji once again was lost in thought, Sparkle was asleep, and Bijou just stared into the fire, worrying. Boss stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around him. Bijou noticed this and ran over. "Huh? Where am I?" He moaned. "Boss!" Bijou exclaimed. Boss jumped in surprise. "GAAH! Bijou?!" He cried out in pain, and collapsed. "Boss! You must relax!" She said putting a paw on his back. "Okay." He said weakly. "Eet eez so good to see you alive!" Said Bijou happily. Boss was about to say something when all the hamhams had come back from food collecting. "Hey! Boss is awake!" Cried Hamtaro. All the hamhams ran over to where Boss lay. Except Stan. "Are you ok?" Asked Dexter. "We thought you were a gonner!" Exclaimed Howdy. "Not for this ham." Boss said, grinning weakly. "It's great to see he's back to himself!" Said Maxwell. Hamtaro cut in. "Boss, I have something to say to you. I'm really really sorry! I shouldn't have hurt you or have tried to destroy you!" Boss's face saddened. "No need to apologize buddy, it's me who should be apologizing, after what I've done to you and the others." Stan looked at Boss with hatred. The one who killed his sister. Boss didn't notice Stans angered look. "Well, it's time we got some shuteye." Said Maxwell. " Hope you feel better tomorrow Boss." said Hamtaro. They all slept soundly, except that there was someone watching them.  
  
The two evil hams that Icernia sent were spying. They carried large spears with them. "Do you think this is such a good idea?" one of the hams whispered. "Icernia sent us to kill them you fool! Of course we're going to do this! One quick strike through the heart is all that is needed. They won't even feel it!" the other hissed angrily. They snuck silently through the cave, like shadows. However, Boss's ears picked up their scuttling feet. His eyes flashed open. One of the evil hams raised his spear above Hamtaro, ready to bring it down upon him. Boss shot a flame from his mouth. The flame hit the evil ham, destroying him. This awoke Hamtaro and Kenji. The other evil ham shrieked and fled as fast as he could. Boss then lay down on the ground keeping alert. "Thanks Boss" Said Hamtaro. "Anytime Hamtaro." Boss replied. "He could be a very powerful ally. Maybe he can be trusted." Kenji thought to himself. Hamtaro and Kenji fell asleep again. The evil ham that managed to escape, made it to the dark castle. He confronted Icernia. "Destroyer Dragon is alive and really has betrayed us, lord Icernia. He destroyed the other ham you sent with me!" The evil ham reported. "Thank you." Replied Icernia. "You have done well. You may retire for the night." she added. She went down the dark halls of the castle to tell Hamrigan the news. 


	14. An Enemy Within

It had been 3 days. Boss was almost recovered. His strength increased everyday, but one thing remained different, he had seemed to loose his happier side of him. He always seemed sad and full of guilt, just keeping quiet. He didn't even blush around Bijou when she talked to him. "What eez the matter?" Asked Bijou. "It's nothing.." Boss said quietly. Bijou knew there was something wrong, but she thought it would be best if Boss had some time alone. Everyone was upset about Sandy's loss, especially Maxwell and Stan, except that Stan was more angry than sad. Boss noticed this, and this made him even more guilty and depressed. Stan swore to himself that he'd get his revenge on Boss. Nighttime was falling on the hamham world. Boss sat at the edge of the cave, just staring at the moon. "Ya think he's gonna howl at it? Now that'd be something to howl about!" Howdy cracked up. "He's not a wolf you idiot" Dexter told Howdy. "Ya, I know, but just lookin' at the moon like that, I'd say he were about to howl at it! Wolves do that don't they?" Howdy asked. "Howdy, you're not making him feel any better!" Hamtaro told Howdy. "Well, sorry!" Howdy yelled. Boss just sighed in despair. Suddenly, a ninja just out of the cave had arrived. "Ah, so the legendary warriors are here! Looks like your secret hiding spot isn't much of a secret hiding spot, now is it?!" The ninja sneered. He looked the same as the lead ham ninja that Hamtaro had fought before. "I was told to bring back Destroyer Dragon while he was weak, and it seems I have come at the right time!" The ninja declared, seeing that Boss had bandages wrapped on him. The ninja threw tear gas at the warriors. They all coughed, trying to see their was around. The ninja snuck up behind Boss to strike him down, but Boss whacked the ninja away with his tail. The ninja then leaped at Hamtaro, but Boss struck the ninja down again. The gas cleared away.  
  
The ninja jumped back. "So! The rumor is true! Destroyer Dragon has joined the legendary ham warriors!" He exclaimed "That's right! Boss is our friend, and he'll never rejoin you!" Hamtaro cried out angrily. "Yes, I see, but I myself am surprised to see you let such a beast join your side!" The ninja said. "What do you mean?!" Hamtaro cried angrily. "I mean that after what he did to your friends and you've seen his hostile behavior, your letting him join?" The Ninja asked. "He can turn on you at anytime, strike and finish you before you know it!" He added. Hamtaro was angry. "He'd never do that!" Boss sighed, "He right Hamtaro. It's probably best if I leave. If I turn on you, then this whole world is doomed." Hamtaro couldn't believe his ears. "How can you be saying that? You're our friend! Even if you were once evil!" Hamtaro told Boss. "You're hoping for too much warrior! A powerful ally he can become, but if he turns on you, it will be the end for you and your friends!" The ninja said. "I know you want him to rejoin you, but it's not gonna work, so just go!" Hamtaro told the ninja angrily. The ninja thought to himself. "Destroyer Dragon will turn on them, so perhaps it is best to leave him here." the ninja spoke. "There is no point on fighting about this, so I'll go as you wish." he leaped off into the woods But I warned you foolish one!" The ninja ham called out to Hamtaro.  
  
The hamhams had gone back to sleep. Except Bijou, who was keeping a lookout for Hamrigan's henchmen, in case they tried to sneak up again on them. Boss couldn't sleep though. Bijou noticed this and approached Boss. "What eez the matter? I know there eez something wrong. Please tell me." Bijou pleaded. Boss didn't reply though. "Please, eet eez always good to talk things out." Bijou told him. Boss sighed, but told her. "I destroyed Sandy, and I hurt you and the others! That Ninja is right! How could you guys let me join you? I could turn on you at anytime!" Bijou smiled. "I know you wouldn't, and do not listen any of Hamrigan's henchmen. They do not know anything!" Boss's face was still saddened though. "No matter who you are, or what happens, you will always be our friend." Bijou told Boss, laying her paw on his. Boss blushed at her. "Thank you." he replied. Next day, the hamhams were thinking about the paintings on the ice cave and what they meant, since they had some time now to think about them. "My head hurts just thinking about what those paintings could mean!" complained Dexter. Howdy jumped in "What kind of egg will make your head hurt? A HEAD EGG!!! Get it? As in head ache, but you use egg instead of ache!!" Howdy laughed hysterically. All the hamhams were unamused. "Aw c'mon! It was funny! Admit it!" Howdy zipped over to Boss. "You haven't heard a good joke in a long time! So why don't ya laugh it up? You've only got one life!" "one.life" Boss mumbled. "And I took it all away from Sandy.." "Not this again. I thought we had it figured out Boss" Bijou said unhappily. Stan was angered "That's right! You took away Sandy's life! You slaughtered her for no good reason!! How could we ever let him join us?! Explain yourself!!" He cried. Boss just looked down to the ground with sorrow and guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry" Boss replied. "Guys, go easy on him! He's had it rough!" Hamtaro said. "You think he's had it rough?!" Screamed Stan. "It's Sandy who had it rough! She was killed by our so-called friend!" "He couldn't help it Stan!" cried Hamtaro. Maxwell was all teary eyed once his mind was brought back to Sandy. "You're all a bunch of losers!" said Sparkle who awoke from her nap. Things seemed to be a wreck. All the spirit of the hamhams had seemed to drop. "I don't think things will be the same again" sighed Maxwell.  
  
Later on that evening, Stan and Hamtaro had solved their anger spat at each other, but Stan still swore to himself that he'd destroy Boss. Maxwell had seemed to get his mind off of Sandy. Boss wasn't feeling as depressed and felt hungry, so he went off to get some food. Sparkle, also hungry, went with him. Everyone else was trying to remember the paintings on the walls of the ice caves. "There was a piece missing from it!" Kenji exclaimed. "Are you sure?" Hamtaro asked. "I wasn't sure at first but now I am." Kenji told him. "When I went up there the time before I went with you guys, I remember that there was more of the painting, but I can't remember what was on it. Then when we went up there, I saw that there was less of it" Kenji added. "Eet eez too bad that the caves and the paintings were destroyed. Now we cannot use the paintings to help us." Bijou said. "But I think we may have another resource of information to it!" Kenji exclaimed. "I just remembered that there was a small village close to the caves. They might know something about the paintings!" "So we could've gone to a safe little village, but instead we totally put ourselves in danger by going through the ice caves? You're one weird dude!" Stan exclaimed. "I thought the ice caves would be better because they have the real information. The elders at the village have foggy memories, so it might be hard to get some information out from them." Kenji told Stan. Boss and Sparkle came in through the mouth of the cave. It was pouring rain outside. "I can't believe you're actually going to eat that thing!" Sparkle said in disgust. Boss shook the water from his fur all over sparkle. "EEW! Watch where you're shaking your fur you dog!" Sparkle screamed. "Sorry princess" Boss said sarcastically. He was carrying something furry in his mouth. "What is that?!" Cried Howdy. "Don't need to worry about that!" Boss replied. He had a large cloth, and unfolded it. A bunch of round fruits were in it. "Go ahead! Dig in!" Boss announced. "Wow! Are those all for us?" Exclaimed Hamtaro. "You bet! Go on try them!" Boss said happily. "You are happy again!" Bijou cried happily. Boss blushed. "uuh.ya, I guess I am!" Oxnard was he first to try the fruits. "Krump!krump! A little sour, but it has the best sweet aftertaste!" Oxnard cried in bliss. "Really? Lemme try some!" Exclaimed Hamtaro. He tried some. "Delicious!" All the hamhams dug in except Stan. "They're probably poisonous!" Said Stan coldly. All the hamhams stopped eating and stared at Stan. "What?! They probably are!" Stan said angrily. Boss groaned. "I'm not so hungry anymore" Wailed Oxnard. "No worries! They're not poisonous. They're berri melons. They're perfectly fine and healthy." Kenji told them. "That's a relief! Well, back to eating!" Oxnard said as he dug in.  
  
"Hey Boss! Aren't you gonna have some?" Hamtaro asked. "Nah! I got my own food." Boss replied as he gnawed on his meal. Hamtaro walked over. "What are you eating anyways?" Hamtaro asked. All the hamhams heard this, and zipped over. "I don't think you wanna know." Boss told them. "Aw c'mon partner! Just between you and me!" Howdy said. Dexter sniffed it. "Eck! Very revolting!" "I am sure eet eez nothing bad!" Bijou said. Boss blushed. "Alright! If you all really wanna know what it really is, I tell ya!" Boss announced. "It's probably road kill" Said Stan. "You're close! But it wasn't on the road!" Boss said. Stan looked at him in disgust. "I think I'm gonna barf now!" "What is it?! What is it?!" Exclaimed Hamtaro. "It's a mouse" Boss declared. All the hamhams stared at him. "You ate a fellow rodent?!" Exclaimed Howdy. "I told you it was revolting!" Dexter told him. "Listen, I'm a carnivore now, so I have different tastes from you guys alright?" Boss told them. "It doesn't matter! We all have different tastes! Let's just keep eating!" Hamtaro said happily as he bit into his melon. Everyone satisfied did the same. Stan still stared at him. "I think he's changed for the worse!" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Oxnard went up to Boss. "Hey, Boss. Just wondering..uuummmm...don't get mad! Uuhhh..have you eaten any.uuumm.other hamsters?" Boss was surprised at this, but burst out laughing. "Eaten other hamsters?! Ha! You gotta be kiddin' me! I may eat meat now, but I'm not a cannibal!" Oxnard sighed,"Phew! That's a relief!" Maxwell stepped in. "It's been decided between me, Hamtaro, and Kenji that we're going to the village of snow. We'll need a few more volunteers to come with us. Boss, you'll have to stay here to finish recovering." "But I'm almost all healed!" Boss complained. "It's still risky! Besides, you need to protect the others that are staying here!" Kenji told him. Boss thought about Bijou and blushed. "You're right! I'll stay here and protect the others!" "Great! Now who's coming with us?" Hamtaro asked. "I will!" Oxnard volunteered. "I'll come! You could use a couple of my good jokes to keep you entertained along the way!" Howdy said. "Count me out! I'm staying away from the joking fool." Dexter groaned. "Okay! That leaves Bijou, Boss, Sparkle, Dexter and Stan here." Maxwell announced. "You sure you don't wanna come Stan? We could use you!" Hamtaro said. "Nah! I think I'll stay here." Stan replied. "I got some business of my own to take care of." He added, looking over at Boss. "Suit yourself! We'll be going now!" Hamtaro said "Bye-Q!" Hamtaro called out. "Do be careful!" Bijou cried out. "They'll be alright!" Boss said. "What does he know?" Stan muttered under his breath.  
  
Hamtaro and the others who were going to the village, once again climbed the mountain of snow. Kenji was thinking about something. "Anybody notice that Destroyer Dragon has been blushing a lot lately?" Kenji asked the group. "His name is Boss, and he always blushes around Bijou. He has a very large crush on her." Maxwell told him. "Ever since he first lay eyes on her back in our world!" Hamtaro said. "The ham's never been able to tell her how he feels cause he's always feeling sick!" Howdy said. "Heke? What kind of sick?" Hamtaro asked. "Love sick of course!" Howdy cried out laughing. "These jokes are really pathetic!" Kenji said. "You just figured that out?" Oxnard groaned. "Keep walking guys." Maxwell said. "We want to keep warm, and set a good pace." "It's so cold up here! And I'm tired!" Oxnard complained. "Alright, we'll walk just a bit longer, and then we'll find some shelter to sleep in." Kenji told them. "Sounds like a plan!" Said Hamtaro. Back at the cave, everyone was sleeping, except Stan. Stan lurked in the darkness. He approached Boss. "He destroyed Sandy, and he's gonna pay for that!" Stan growled. He took his bow and arrow, ready to aim. Boss suddenly stirred in his sleep. Stan was paralyzed with fear, unable to move. Would he wake up? What would he do to him if he woke up? Boss opened his mouth and yawned, and continued to sleep. "That was a little too close." Stan said under his breath. Once again, he took his bow and arrow, ready to shoot Boss. Sparkle raised her head and looked at Stan. "Hey! What are you doing?" She moaned. "GAAH!! N-nothing!" Stan said as he hid his bow and arrow behind his back. "It looked like you were gonna shoot him or something!" Sparkle told Stan. "I wasn't! Believe me! I was..uuumm.just pretending! Ya you know! In case an evil enemy comes along!" Stan stammered, trying to make up an excuse on the spot. "Ya, whatever." Sparkle mumbled as she went back to sleep. "That was way too close!" Stan thought in his head. But he wouldn't let Boss get away with it. He pulled back the string of the bow and arrow, ready to fire. "Wait! I can't do this! Even if he did destroy my sister, he's still my friend! Hold on! What am I saying?! He's a dangerous creature that should be totally exterminated!" Stan said under his breath. "No! I can't do it!" He muttered. "I won't do it! I must be crazy to kill my friend! No matter how evil he was!" A rustling in the bush startled Stan, causing the finger holding the arrow to slip. The arrow shot from the bow.  
  
"Oh-no!" Stan cried. The arrow struck Boss's cheek. Boss cried out in shock and pain. Stan ran off into the bushes before Boss knew what happened. Bijou, Dexter, and Sparkle woke up immediately. Bijou rushed over. "What eez the matter?" Bijou cried. Boss felt his cheek. There was a deep cut there. Blood stained his hand. Bijou gasped. "Who did it?!"cried Dexter. "I dunno! It was fast and painful!" Boss suddenly noticed that Stan was gone. "Hey! Where's Stan?" Boss asked. He suddenly spotted an arrow lying beside him. He picked it up. The tip was covered in blood. "Stan did this?!" Boss said in shock. "Oh-no! I knew he was angry with you, but I never thought that he would try to hurt you!" Bijou exclaimed. "I think saw him trying to shoot you earlier before too! He said that he was just practicing, but he's such a bad liar!" Sparkle told Boss. There was rustling in the bushes. "Stan! Is that you? Come out! I'm not mad at you!" Boss called out. The rustling had stopped though. "Perhaps eet eez best that we leave him for now." Bijou told Boss. Boss agreed and they went back to sleep. The next morning, Boss awoke, alive, but with a searing pain in his cheek. He walked over towards a pond right near the cave. Stan was standing there, staring into the pond. Boss handed Stan the arrow that he shot him with. "Here's your arrow" Boss said. "Stan took the arrow. "Thanks" He replied quietly. He saw the dried up blood from the cut on Boss's face the arrow had left. "Listen Boss, about last night, I-" Stan started. "I already know." Boss told him. "It's about me destroying Sandy, isn't it?" Boss asked. "Well, ya, but I didn't mean to hurt you in the end! Honest!" Stan cried. Boss nodded. "I was really mad at you at first. I wanted revenge, but it was wrong! I realized that just before I was going to shoot you!" Stan told him. " Then I saw something in the bushes, and then when it startled me, the arrow slipped! I'm sorry!" Stan cried. Boss stared at him coldly. "I guess that's gonna leave a bad scar on your cheek. Please forgive me though man!" "It's not that I'm upset about." Boss told him. "It's that you've broken my trust. This cut will heal, but my trust in you is one thing that won't." Boss said looking into the pond. Stan lowered his head. "You're totally right! You can destroy me now!" "I'm not gonna destroy you! I'll just be keeping my eye on you from now on. At least you've apologized." Boss told Stan. Stan was all teary eyed. "Thanks man! You're the greatest!" They started back towards the cave.  
  
When they got back to the cave, Bijou and Dexter were waiting for them. "We got it all figured out!" Stan told her. "Everything's back to normal" Boss added. "Boss, I have something for you!" Bijou said happily, holding her paws behind her back. "Huh? For me?" Boss said blushing. Bijou took her paws from behind her back. She held out the same familiar yellow hard hat that Boss had not seen in a long time. "Hey! It's my hat! But where did ya find it?!" Boss exclaimed. "We found it on some rocks a while back!" San said. "We were planning to give it back earlier, but you know, things got busy." Dexter said. Boss placed the hat on his head. "Wow! Thanks you guys!" Boss said happily. "Eet was nothing!" Bijou replied. 


	15. Boss's Deadly Rage

Hamtaro and the others had been looking for the village the whole morning, and there seemed to be no trace of it. "I sure hope Destroyer Dragon didn't destroy this village too! He's eliminated almost half of the villages in this world!" Kenji said. " You've got to be kidding us!" Cried Maxwell. "No way Boss could've destroyed all those villages!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "It's true" Kenji told him. "Just ask Boss yourself!" "I'd rather not, it could make him feel more upset about what he's done." Maxwell said. "Exactly what I was thinking" Kenji said. "Now, to continue finding this village of snow." It was snowing harder. "It's getting too snowy! We'll have to find some shelter and try again later!" Kenji cried out. Hamtaro disagreed though. "I'm not giving up yet!" Hamtaro ran off into the blizzard. "Stop! It's too dangerous! You'll get lost and freeze to death!" Kenji cried out. "There's no stopping Hamtaro" Maxwell sighed. "He's like an dog in distress running from a flea bag!" Howdy quoted. Hamtaro stopped to sniff the air. "Hiff hiff.I smell hamsters!" Hamtaro cried out. The others could just barely see him in the blizzard. "Really? Are you sure?" Asked Maxwell. "Not only that, but I smell food too!" Hamtaro said. "Food?! Hiff hiff. oh yeah! I can smell it!" Said Oxnard with saliva dripping from his mouth in hunger. "Snowy village, here I come!!!" Oxnard cried out as he ran towards the smell. "Wait for me oxy!! "Hamtaro cried out. Maxwell, Kenji. And Howdy ran to catch up with Oxnard and Hamtaro. Kenji could see a dim set of lights in the snow storm. Kenji cried out, "That's it! The snowy village still exists!"  
  
Back at the cave, Boss was eating another mouse he had caught, Sparkle and Stan were eating a berri melon, Dexter was looking at the interesting plants he had never seen before. Bijou sat on the edge of the cave. She looked at the mountain that the other hamhams had gone up. It was shrouded in clouds "Eet looks like a snowstorm is up there! I do hope they are ok!" Bijou said. Boss stopped eating. "I'm sure they'll be ok. After all, no monsters live up on the mountain, since that ice dragon is gone now." He replied. "That eez a relief" Bijou said. "Oh-no! I just thought of something!" Boss cried. "What?" Asked Bijou. "Icernia usually spends her time up in those mountains! If she spots the hamhams, she'll try to finish them!" Boss told her. "Oh-no!" Cried bijou. "Oh, if I were you, I wouldn't worry about them!" A familiar voice called out. "But you should worry about yourselves!!" Icernia leapt from the bushes, and struck at Boss, just barely leaping out of the way. "Well, I guess we don't hafta worry about the others now!" Boss said. "What will we do?" Bijou cried. "Hamtaro completely destroyed my sword in that fight, leaving me weaponless, and I'm still healing! I hate to say it Bijou, but I'm at a big disadvantage right now!" Boss told her. "But I'll still fight!" He added. Icernia smiled evilly. "So be it, foolish one!"  
  
Hamtaro and the others were talking to hams, trying to see if they knew any information on the paintings. One ham told them, to go to the elder's house. They got to a large looking wooden house. "This must be it!" Kenji said. Hamtaro knocked on the door. "Hello? Anybody?" Hamtaro called out. No answer. "Aw cats!" Hamtaro moaned. "Don't tell me that we came all the way up here, and nobody's gonna answer us!" Oxnard wailed. "This would be a good time for a knock knock joke!" Howdy declared. "Why is that?" asked Kenji, a bit annoyed from all of Howdy's lame jokes. "Cause Hamtaro's knocking away!" Howdy laughed. All the others groaned. Suddenly, the door opened. A grey hamster with a white beard about the size of Hamtaro stood there, leaning on his knobby wooden cane. "Ah.Greetings young ham. And what have you come to seek? Do come in!" The old ham said. Hamtaro and the others came in. The house was made of wood. It had all sorts of interesting items. Maxwell and Kenji were deeply impressed by the collection of items in the house. "Now! You came to see me about something?" The old ham asked. "Yes. We want to find out about the paintings in the ice caves." Kenji told him. The old ham thought a moment. He was a slow thinker. "Ah, yes! Those! Well, my memory is a bit clouded if you know what I mean by." The old ham told them. "Can you tell us what they mean?" Maxwell asked. "hhhhmmmm.."The old ham thought. "zzzzzzzzz" He fell asleep. All the hamhams groaned . "This is a familiar moment." Hamtaro groaned. "Ya. Elderham does this too!" Maxwell replied. "WAKE UP!!" Howdy screamed in the old ham's face. The old ham woke up. "Oh my! Terribly sorry! It tends to be a bit of a problem I have." Old ham told them. "It's alright. We experience it a lot with a friend of ours back in our world." Maxwell told him. "So you're the Legendary hamham warriors" The elder ham mused. "And you seek the answer to defeating Hamrigan you say?" All the hamhams nodded eagerly. "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you much about how to defeat him." The old ham replied. "Aaaww!!" The hamhams said upset. "So close, yet so far!" Wailed Oxnard. "Those cave inscriptions aren't very accurate as I recall." The old ham told them. "oh, well thanks for the help anyways." Maxwell said. "Do you know how Icernia is doing?" The old ham asked. "I'm sure you've run into her a few times." He added. "You don't wanna know!" Kenji told him. "Oh! If it's about her being on Hamrigan's army, I already know that!" The old ham told him. "Oh! Well, she's certainly determined to destroy us and recapture destroyer dragon!" Kenji told Old ham. "hhm? Recapture destroyer dragon you say?" "Yes. He's joined our side now, you see." Maxwell started. "He's really our old friend Boss! He's with us now, and no one's gonna take him back!" Hamtaro said. "My thoughts exact." Maxwell said. "I never thought that he would join you legendary warriors! The news doesn't travel up here too fast you know, being so high up from everything!" The old ham chuckled. "Did you say that you knew Icernia?" Hamtaro asked. "Yes! I knew her since she was a little girl. I was strolling along the mountain side, and I found her alone and cold in the snow, so I took her in and cared for her. She made many friends, and all the adults loved her! After 1 happy year, Hamrigan's hench men stole her away, and trained her to become evil." the Old Ham said sadly. "It's been awhile since I've seen her, and she may be evil, but I have a feeling that she's not completely evil yet! I can still see some good in her!" He added. "I always thought that I could see some good in her too" Kenji said. "If you see her, please don't destroy her, just tell her to come back to our village. We all miss her so much!" Old ham pleaded. "We know she can be turned! We'll get her to come back!" Hamtaro told him. "It's not that easy Hamtaro" Kenji told him. "Come on Kenji, we could at least give it a shot!" Hamtaro told him. "I'm with you Hamtaro!" Oxnard said. "Count me in!" Added Maxwell. "Aw heck! I'll help to!" Howdy said. "Alright then! Once again, I'm outnumbered. We'll help Icernia." Kenji replied. "Thank you. You are all too kind" the old ham said. "Thanks for the help!" Hamtaro said as they walked out of the house. "Thank you for coming! Good luck on your journey" The Old ham called out. "Well that was kinda pointless, don't ya agree?" Howdy said. "Well not really. We found out about Icernia, and maybe she could join our side!" Hamtaro said. "Ya, and we got some good exercise along the way too!" Oxnard added. "Since you put it that way!" Kenji said. As they looked down the mountain, there seemed to be a clash of fire and ice. "Oh-no! That's where Boss and the others are!" cried Hamtaro. "That ice blow could be from only one ham!" Kenji said with worry. "Icernia."  
  
Boss shot a blast of fire from his mouth at Icernia. Icernia shot a blast of ice at Boss. The two attacks collided in an icy fiery blow. Once again, Boss breathed flames at Icernia. She cut easily through the flames. "What? No way! It's like as if it where all thin air!" Boss cried in shock. "I'm stronger from when we last met!" Icernia told Boss. "And you're weaker from when we last met!" She added. She shot a powerful ice blast at Boss, throwing him back several feet. "Alright! Enough sitting around, I'm like, ready to fight man! Stan shot an arrow at Icernia, who blocked the arrow. "No way!" Stan cried. Icernia leapt at Stan, trying to stab Stan with her sword. He was too fast though. Stan jumped behind Icernia, and kicked her. Icernia fell to the ground. "Ha! You ain't so tough after all, are you?!" Stan shot an arrow at Icernia, but she rolled out of the way. She smashed her sword upon Stan's head, knocking him out. "Stan!" Boss and Bijou cried. "There! That will keep him quiet!" Icernia sneered. "And now for you!" She cried, pointing her sword at Bijou. Dexter had come back from collecting leaves for bedding. "I'm back every- Oh my!" He cried, dropping all his leaves as he saw Icernia's sword about to stab Bijou. Boss regained his strength, and tackled Icernia. "Go Bijou!" Boss cried. "But what abou-" Bijou started "I said GO!" Boss yelled at her, struggling to hold off Icernia. "We best do as he says Bijou!" Dexter told her. They ran off into the bushes. Boss was kicked in the stomach, and then shot with ice from Icernia's sword. "Oh-no! Boss!" Bijou cried. "Bijou wait! Don't go back there!" Dexter cried. "Boss needs our help! I will not run away from the enemy!" Bijou said running off towards battle. "Wait for me!" Dexter called out. Hamtaro and the others were running down the mountain as fast as they could. "Hurry! We have to stop the fight, before they destroy each other!" Hamtaro cried. "Wait! I'm tired!" Cried Oxnard. "We can't rest now Oxnard! Just hang in there!" Maxwell called back. Boss was hit again by Icernia's icy sword, and he was sent sprawling on the ground. Icernia leapt towards him, but Bijou jumped in the way, waving her wand in the air. She created a shield, protecting her and Boss. "Nice try!" Icernia growled. She smashed her sword through the shield, flinging Bijou several feet back. Her wand lay on the ground, out of reach. "Now to exterminate you!" Icernia cried angrily. "Not while I'm around!" Boss growled. "Crimson claws!" He cried, blocking Icernia's sword from Bijou. Icernia was angry. "You have interfered for the last time!" She yelled. She shot ice from her sword, hitting Boss full force. The attack sent Boss to the ground, unable to move. It was an ice spell. "Now he can't get in my way!" She sneered. She shot an icy blast at Bijou. She screamed in terror as the blast sent her flying back. She lay on the ground, stunned. "There's absolutely nothing we can do!" Cried Dexter, who was in the cave, trying to bring Stan back to his senses. "This is just getting too scary! I wanna go home! I wanna perform with Glitter and get all the attention and all my dresses and perfume and my hamster house carrier!!! BWAAAA!!!!" Sparkle screamed. "You're not helping." Dexter groaned. Before Bijou could recover, Icernia leapt towards Bijou, stabbing her with her sword in the stomach. Bijou screamed in pain. "BIJOU!!" Boss cried out.  
  
"Hurry guys! We gotta go faster!" Hamtaro cried. They were still bolting down the mountain. "Hey! Look!" Maxwell cried. A ledge stuck out. They went on it to get a look. What they saw horrified them. Bijou was stabbed and bleeding. "Oh-no! Bijou!" Hamtaro cried. He ran down. "Wait up!" Cried Oxnard. Boss broke the ice spell, and raced towards Bijou. "Bijou! Why didn't you run?!" Boss cried. "I could not just leave you here." She said. "Thank you for being my friend Boss. Good luck." She added weakly. "No! Bijou! Don't go!" Boss said choked up and tears streaming down his face. Bijou disappeared to the death realm. She was gone. "BIJOU!" Boss screamed. "If you don't want to end up like her, come with me!" Icernia said. "No! This is getting too much for me!" Dexter wailed with tears in his eyes. "I just wanna go home!" Whimpered Sparkle. "I can't believe she's gone!" Moaned Boss. "I was too weak to protect her!" "Come with me! There is nothing for you here!" Icernia commanded. Boss's sorrow turned into anger, raging inside of him. "You destroyed Bijou! You'll pay for what you did!" Boss cried angrily with tears running down his cheeks. He lunged at Icernia, knocking her down. Hamtaro and the others arrived. "We were too late!" Hamtaro sobbed. "Oh why? Why us?!" Wailed Oxnard. "Not Bijou too!" Sniffed Maxwell. Boss slashed at Icernia. She blocked the claws with her sword. "I'm going to make you suffer like you've never have before!" Snarled Boss with rage. "He clamped his jaw down on Icernia's arm. Icernia cried out in pain. Boss flung her on the side of the cave. Blood flowed out of Icernia's arm. "Boss, stop this! Don't let your rage take over you!" Kenji cried. But the command fell upon death ears, as Boss shot flames at Icernia. "You will not defeat me!" Icernia cried. She rose her sword, bringing it down upon Boss's head. Boss staggered and collapsed down onto the ground. "What a fool!" Sneered Icernia. Boss rose to his feet, but when he did, he was madder than ever. His teeth bared and growling like he had never growled before. "Impossible!" Cried Icernia. Boss leapt at her, slashing her side. Then he bit onto her ear. Icernia pulled away, leaving a small part of her ear ripped. She brought her sword down upon Boss again, but once again, he rose, unhurt by the attack, she did the same again. Boss used his tail, and smashed the sword away from Icernia. He breathed flames where the sword lay, destroying it. "You're only weapon is destroyed! I told you that I'd make you suffer!" Boss growled.  
  
Hamtaro ran towards Boss. "Boss! Stop! Don't destroy her!" "Stay out of this!" Boss snarled. He leapt at Icernia. Slamming her to the ground. "You've cause enough suffering for all of us!" Boss growled. "And now it's your turn to feel our pain!" He shouted in rage. He rose his sharp deadly claws over the defenseless remnant of Hamrigan's strong henchmen. Hamtaro grabbed Boss's arm. "Stop it!" Hamtaro cried Angrily. Boss pulled away his arm. "What are you doing? I told you to stay out of this!" Boss shouted angrily. "Just listen to me!" Hamtaro pleaded. "No! You listen to me! She is Hamrigan's strongest henchman that needs to be destroyed! She killed bijou! She'll pay for what she did to her!" Boss cried angrily. "Icernia's not completely evil! Icernia was once good! She was taken away from her village by Hamrigan's henchmen! She was trained to become evil, but I know that she still has good in her!" Hamtaro cried. "Just give her a chance!" He pleaded. "Give her a chance?! Open your eyes Hamtaro! She's evil! She's trying to destroy us!" Boss cried angrily. "Open your eyes Boss!" Cried Kenji as he stepped in. "You were an evil beast who loved nothing more than to destroy other hamsters and their homes! You destroyed Sandy and hurt Bijou yourself! You're level of evilness was much higher than Icernias! Yet, we gave you a second chance!" Kenji said angrily. "B- but I-" Boss started. "You know she can change if we give her a chance!" Hamtaro told Boss. "You know, I may not be in this much, but I have to agree with those guys!" Sparkle said. All the others nodded. Boss was outnumbered. "I can never except what she did to Bijou!" Boss cried. "Stan excepted what you did to Sandy, and she was Stan's sister!" Hamtaro said. "You're actin' like a whiner!" Howdy said. Boss stepped back, knowing that they were right. "I just wish I could get away from this nightmare! I wish this would all just end!" Boss growled. Suddenly, the whole place seemed to be surrounded by darkness. "What's happening?!" Cried Hamtaro.  
  
"I'm not sure!" Kenji said. The hamhams couldn't see each other as they were blinded for an instant. The darkness cleared and Boss was gone.  
  
Boss awoke in darkness, alone. "Where am I?" He wondered. Suddenly, a deep voice filled the place. "Do you want to go home?" The voice asked. "What? Who said that?!" Boss cried. A long snake-like creature appeared infront of him. It was really a dragon, but Boss couldn't tell in the shadows. "I can take you home if you want to go" The dragon told Boss. "Ya.I guess home is where I really belong.." Boss replied quietly. "They don't want me" He added. "Are you sure your friends don't need you?" The dragon asked. "The truth is I needed them more than they needed me. I don't have a place in that world any longer" Boss replied. "Very well then. You may go home." The dragon said. "Good luck you guys." Boss called out softly to the hamhams. Within a flash of light, Boss and the dragon were gone. 


	16. Return to the Real World, Return to the ...

Boss awoke in his bed. He looked around him in fear. "Where am I?" He got out of bed and opened the door from his bedroom. He was back at the clubhouse. Snoozer was still asleep upstairs. Boss looked at his claws, which were now gone. He now had his normal paws back. "Was it all a dream?" Boss wondered. Boss then spotted a bandage on his arm that Bijou had wrapped on, and remembered the battle he had against Hamtaro when he had cut Boss's arm. Then he remembered Bijou who he couldn't protect, and Sandy that he destroyed. "I think it was all real" He said quietly. Suddenly, Panda, Cappy, Pashmina,and Penelope burst through the front door of the clubhouse. "Look everyone! Boss is back!" Panda exclaimed. "Oh thank goodness!" Pashmina cried "We thought a cat got you or you ran away for good!" "Ookwee!" Penelope squeaked. Cappy ran over to Boss hugging him. "I thought you were a goner! I'm so happy you're okay!" Cappy cried happily.  
Boss pushed Cappy away though. "Stay back!" he warned. "What's wrong? Did I do something bad?" Cappy cried. Boss realized what he just did. "I'm sorry, but you gotta listen to me. There's something I gotta tell ya about what happened while I was away for the past four months." Boss said. "Four months?! Boss, you've only been away for 4 days!" Panda told him. "Time runs differently in the hamham world than it does here!" Boss said. "Hamham world? What are you talking about?!" Panda asked. "Maybe it's that swirling thing that Hamtaro and the others were sucked into!" Pashmina said. "Ookwee!" Penelope agreed. "The three of you have flipped!" Panda groaned. "It sure sounds real though!" Cappy said. "Hamtaro and the others are where I was! They fell into the hamham world!" Boss exclaimed. "When we were being sucked into the hamham world, me and Penelope grabbed onto a treeroot sticking out of the ground to stop ourselves from being sucked in! It worked, but all the others were gone! Me and Penelope went looking for Cappy and Panda. We spent hours looking for them, and we've found them!" Pashmina said telling her story. "What happened to you Boss? You're all scratched up and bruised!" Cappy asked. "I know this may be hard to believe, but ya gotta trust me! When I was there, I was experimented and they turned me into a dragon!" Boss replied.  
  
"A dragon?!" Pashmina exclaimed. "Ookwee?!" "Maybe I can possibly believe the story of being sucked into another world, but you turning into a dragon?! That's ridiculous!" Panda cried. "I don't know weather to believe you or not!" Cappy said. "Let him continue!" Pashmina cut in. Boss continued. "But that's not half of it! When I was turned into a dragon, the scientists wiped my memory out, and so I didn't remember who the hamhams were. Hamrigan told me that they were my enemies and I had to destroy them!" "Did you do anything to them?" Pashmina asked. Boss's face saddened. "well....ya. I hurt Bijou, I attacked Hamtaro, and I destroyed Sandy." The others gasped except Panda. "There's no way that this is real!" Panda said angrily. "I wish it wasn't Panda, but it's all real!" Boss said. "Do you have any proof?" Panda asked. "Well....not really..." Boss murmured. Pashmina suddenly screamed. "There's your proof!" she shrieked. She pointed to Boss's tail, which had grown into a dragon's tail once again. "What?! But how?!" Boss cried. Wings sprung from his back. "Okay! Okay! I believe you!" Panda cried. Boss's head began to hurt. He cried out in pain. The pain quickly passed, but now Boss stared evilly at the hamhams, growling at them. The four hams backed up against the wall. "Don't hurt us!" Cried Cappy. Snoozer was mumbling something in his sleep. "Look!" Pashmina cried as Boss leapt towards them. Suddenly something long and gray wrapped around Boss's body stopping him. It was really the tail of a dragon. "Is this what snoozer meant?!" Panda exclaimed. The dragon was all gray with a long white beard. It had a dark blue mask covering it's face, with a large metal horn sticking out of the top. He took up the whole clubhouse, but his body went through everything, as if he were a ghost. The dragon still held it's grip on Boss who was struggling against the great dragon. "Hey! Put him down!" cried Cappy angrily. "I am not an enemy. Stay calm. I'm only trying to help your friend." The dragon told him. Boss was panting in exhaustion from struggling and the dragon released his grip, laying him on the floor.  
  
"He should be fine now." The dragon said. "What happened to him?" Asked Pashmina. "I opened the portal to call him back to the hamham world. The Legendary Ham Ham Warriors need him. When the portal reopened, his powers were returned to him, and it was too much for him, so he went out of control. Hopefully, he's controlled his powers by now." The dragon said. "Who are the Legendary Ham Ham Warriors?" Panda asked. "They are a band of warriors from your world who will save the hamham world from destruction of the evil lord Hamrigan." The dragon replied. "Would the legendary warriors be our friends?" Pashmina cried. Ookwee? "I'm sure they are. Would you like to come with destroyer dragon to help them?" The Dragon asked. "Anything for our friends!" Said Cappy. "I'd like to help!" Pashmina said. "Ookwee!" Penelope added. "One question though. Who's destroyer dragon?" Panda asked. "He's your friend on the floor." The dragon replied. "His name's Boss. I'll come. but will we be back before our owners get home?" Panda asked. "Time runs faster in the hamham world than here. You'll most likely be home by dusk." The dragon told Panda. Boss started to rise from the floor. "What happened?" Boss mumbled. "You went evil and tried to attack us!" Cappy cried. "But it's ok! We know you really wouldn't hurt us on purpose!" He added. "I swear i'm reliving a nightmare!" Boss groaned as he looked at his paws which were once again evil-looking sharp claws. Boss looked up at the dragon startled. "Who is that?!" Boss cried. "Don't worry! He's a friend." Cappy told Boss. "Ookwee!" Penelope chirped. "I am the Ancient God Dragon. Source of good and resurecter of the destroyed." The dragon announced. "I know that voice!" Boss said.  
  
"Hey! You're the one who sent me back here!" Boss cried outloud. "Very good Destroyer Dragon." Ancient God Dragon Said. "My name's Boss, and i'd prefer it if you didn't call me by destroyer dragon!" Boss told Ancient God Dragon. "Very well then." Ancient God Dragon replied. "Why did you come back here?" asked Boss. "I came back to return you to the ham ham world to help the warriors. They need you." The Ancient God Dragon told Boss. "They want my help? I doubt it!" Boss said coldly. "They cannot face Hamrigan without you. Your destiny lays in the hamham world." A.G.D. explained.(i'm calling Ancient God Dragon that now, cause i'm too lazy to be typing his full name every time he speaks)"But you only have to go where your heart tells you." A.G.D. told Boss. "They don't want me." Boss grumbled. "What are you talking about? Of course they'd want you Boss! You're their friend." Pashmina cried. "Ookwee!" Penelope added. "Why wouldn't they want you Boss?" Panda asked. Boss just stared at the ground. "I...I'd rather not talk about it." Boss replied.  
  
"Listen Boss! I've never seen you quit before, and i'm not gonna let you quit now!" Cappy cried angrily. Boss looked towards cappy. "I always looked up to you as a brave hamster who never gave up and always tried his hardest! But now he's giving up and not even trying, especially when he knows that his friends are in danger! I don't wanna lose that friend I knew before!" Cappy cried. Snoozer was mumbling something in his sleep again. "zu zu...running away from your troubles never solves anything..." Hearing this, Boss suddenly realized that Cappy and Snoozer were right. "You're both right! Running away from my troubles won't fix anything! Neither will giving up! If the others need my help, then i'm there!" Boss announced. "Who else is coming with me?" He added. "We all are!" Panda, Pashmina, Penelope, and Cappy cried out enthusiastically. "Alright then!" Boss announced. "When do we start?!" "You have made a big decision. Once you go back to the Ham ham World, you cannot turn back. Are you sure about this?" A.G.D. Asked. "I know I won't be able to turn back, and i'm sure I want to go! This time, i'm not cowering out!" Boss said. "Don't forget that we'll be helping you too!" Pashmina added. "Ookwee!" "A good decision you have all made. It is time to go back now." A.G.D. Announced. "Let's go!" cried Boss. The club house filled with a bright light, and then they were gone. Snoozer continued to snore peacefully.  
  
Back at the Ham Ham World, the hamhams where in their small cave, helping Icernia recover some bad wounds that Boss gave her during their fight. "Why are you helping me?" she asked. "Friend or enemy, we can't just leave you lying here." Hamtaro said. "Icernia, do you remember a village in the snow ontop of that mountain?" Maxwell asked Icernia, pointing to the mountain they had come down. "A little bit. It's very faint but I remember parts of it." Icernia replied. "We talked to the village elder, and he says that he and the town misses you. They want you to come home Icernia." Kenji told her. Icernia frowned. "My place is with Hamrigan and his soldiers." Icernia said. "You don't have to live like this! You know that there's a better life out there than just serving someone evil!" Hamtaro cried. "Ya! Like sunflower seeds!" Oxnard added. "Or a good run in the whiz wheel will do it I reckon!" Howdy said. "It is too late for me to turn back now." Icernia said quietly. "No it's not! You saw Boss! He turned back! You can do it too!" Hamtaro cried. "I've heard enough!" cried Icernia angrily. "I'm surprised that you even helped me! Know this warriors that no one can be turned from Hamrigan! Not even Destroyer Dragon! Someday he will turn on you and you will all be done for!" Icernia cried out, and then she ran off. "Wait! Stop! We're not done bandaging you yet!" Hamtaro cried out. "Let her go Hamtaro. She's right. It's probably best that we don't befriend her." Kenji told Hamtaro. "But she can be turned. Even you said that you saw good in her! Boss came to our side, so can Icernia!" Hamtaro cried. "Icernia won't just join anyone's side Hamtaro! And about your friend Boss, Icernia's right. If he does come back, we can't let him stay with us! He probably will turn on us." Kenji said. "I can't believe this Kenji! How could you say that about our friend?!" Hamtaro cried angrily, tearing at his eyes. Hamtaro ran off.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?!" Cried Dexter. "Away! I'll find Boss! We shouldn't have gotten mad at him! And i'll get Icernia to leave Hamrigan's side no matter what!" Cried Hamtaro. "Wait for me Hamtaro! I'm coming with you!" Oxnard cried out as he ran off towards Hamtaro. "Are you mad?! They're both Hamrigan's strongest fighters! Get back here!" cried Kenji. "Let them go Kenji. "I'm sure they'll come back." Maxwell said calmly, laying a paw on Kenji's shoulder. "They could probably use the exercise anyways." Howdy added. Kenji shook his head. "Trying to bring Hamrigan's two strongest soldiers to our side is nothing but a death wish of his!" "Hamtaro's determination is one that cannot be measured. But he's probably upset about Bijou's death too." Maxwell told Kenji. Everyone's minds were immediately taken to Bijou, who was killed by Icernia. "All this about losing our friends has gotten me down lately, if you know what I mean by." Dexter said gloomily. "I know what ya mean partner. Cause you're sittin down aren't ya? That's what's makin' ya feel so down! Get it?" Howdy laughed. Everyone groaned at his joke. Howdy stopped laughing. "I guess this isn't the best time." Howdy said. The hamhams shook their heads sadly. Howdy sat down with all the others and kept quiet.  
  
Boss, Cappy, Pashmina, Penelope, and Panda arrived at the hamham world. It was dark out. "Wow! It's so big and open here!" cried Panda. "Lots of good hiding spots!" Cappy exclaimed. "This is where we must depart hamhams. I wish you all good luck on your journey." A.G.D. said. "Ok then! Thanks for everything!" Boss cried out. "Bye!" Cappy added. "See you later!" Pashmina said aloud. "Ookwee!" Penelope cried. A.G.D. disappeared into the cloudy skies. "So what do we do now?" Cappy asked. "Well...I guess we should find some shelter, get some rest, and start searching for the hamhams tomorrow." Boss announced. "I'm pretty hungry though." Pashmina said. "Ookwee." "Alright then! We can search for some food!" Boss said. The hamhams got on their fours and sniffed the area for food. Boss saw a mouse and caught it. "I got something!" Boss said with the mouse in his mouth. "Eew! You gotta be kidding me!" Panda cried in disgust. "What is that?" Cappy asked. "You mean you don't know what it is? It's a mouse Cappy!" Pashmina exclaimed. "Aaugh! You're gonna eat that?!" Cappy cried. "It's not that bad if ya roast it. I'll show ya what I mean by!" Boss said. He dropped the mouse and breathed fire on it. "See?" Boss took a bite out of it. "It's actually quite good once you get used to it!" The others just stared there with their jaws gaped. "What about sunflower seeds?" Pashmina asked. "I haven't seen any around. I had to adapt to the food here. If you're lucky, you might find some Berri Melons." Boss told them. "I'm not so hungry anymore actually." Pashmina said losing, her appetite. "Ookwee" Penelope groaned. "Suit yourself!" Boss said. He finished his meal while the others found a spot under a large tree to sleep under. Boss joined them, and together, they all slept peacefully. 


	17. Icernia's Last Stand

"Hamtaro, wait up! I'm not as in good shape as you are!" panted Oxnard. "I'm sorry Oxy, but we need to get as far away as possible from Kenji so he won't try to stop us!" Hamtaro told Oxnard. "But he's probably right Hamtaro! Can we really get Icernia to join us?" Asked Oxnard."Maybe not join us, but at least leave Hamrigan's side and return to her home village." said Hamtaro. "I know you don't like the idea Oxy, so you can go back if you want to." Hamtaro added. "I haven't left your side before, and i'm not gonna now!" Oxnard said. "You're a true pal Oxy!" Hamtaro said. "Aw, c'mon, i'm not that great." Oxnard chuckled. "Now, where do we start?" Said Hamtaro to himself. "Well, it is night, so maybe we could sleep first?" Oxnard said hopefully. "Ok. I'm kinda sleepy too."Hamtaro said agreeingly. "There's a small tree we could sleep under." Oxnard told Hamtaro, pointing towards a small tree. "Good work." Hamtaro said walking towards it. They nestled under and fell asleep. Or at least Oxnard did. Hamtaro lay awake thinking about Bijou and Sandy. "It's enough with Sandy being destroyed, but not Bijou too." Hamtaro said quietly to himself. "I just hope no one else will be destroyed." Soon, lost in thought, Hamtaro fell asleep.  
  
Up in the Dark Castle Icernia was sent off to destroy the warriors once and for all. Hamrigan was working on something else though. Being short of henchmen, he decided to use a secret device that Hamrigan's evil scientists made up. Hamrigan was in the dark lab, examining the machine. "Is it ready?" Hamrigan asked. "It is ready my lord and should be working cooperatively." The lead scientists told him. "Good." Hamrigan mused. Then, Hamrigan shot his dark powers into the machine, and the whole room lit up with an eerie purple glow. The machine began to speak in a computerized voice. "Please type in the name of the destroyed one you are looking for." The machine had the ability to connect itself to the death realm, able to resurect anyone, but only Hamrigan's dark powers could make this possible. He typed in the name of the ham he was searching for. "Our system will track him down immediately." The computer told him. 20 short seconds later, the voice came up again. "The Specified creature you were looking for has been found. In order to initiate resurection, our system will need more power." the computer voice said. Hamrigan once again shot his dark powers at the machine. The machine sucked in the powers and did nothing. "What's happening? Why won't it work?!" Hamrigan boomed angrily. "Be patient my lord. The computer is just using the energy up." The lead scientist said, trying to calm Hamrigan down. Before Hamrigan could say anymore, a blast of darkness shot from the top of the machine. "Initiating revival sequence now." The computer voice said. "Perfect." Hamrigan mused. "Soon again I will have my strong soldier back, and with the proper training, he will be unstoppable!" Hamrigan laughed evily.  
  
Kenji and the others were asleep, except Kenji, who sat at the edge of the cave, looking out towards were Hamtaro ran off on him. "I shouldn't have said all that stuff to him." Kenji mumbled to himself. "What if he doesn't come back? What will we do?" He thought to himself worringly. "And if Boss comes back, should I let him rejoin us? Will he really turn on us?" He looked were all the others were sleeping, but someone was missing. "Hey wait a minute. Where's Sparkle?" He wondered. A sudden rustling in the bushes startled Kenji. "Huh?Who's there?!" Kenji called out. No answer. "Is that you Hamtaro? Sparkle? Answer me!" Kenji cried. With all the yelling, the others woke up. "What's all the racket about?" Dexter moaned. "What racket? How can you use one if you don't got a tennis ball?!" Howdy cracked up. Dexter goaned. "The only thing that i'd need a racket for is to hit you Howdy!" "Aw c'mon Partner! You're still not in a down mood are ya? You can't be, cause you're standing up!" Howdy laughed. Dexter had enough and put his hands over Howdy's mouth. "Can it! Kenji's found something!" Dexter ordered. "What's the matter?" Maxwell said, walking over. Suddenly, a net was flung at the hamhams, and before they could even think about escaping, they were caught. Stan was still asleep at the back of the cave. "What is all this?!" Howdy demanded. "Someone has caught us with a net!" Maxwell exclaimed. "Who would do such a thing?!" Dexter cried. "I think I know who!" Kenji said. Icernia stepped out of the bushes. "Ha ha ha! I knew that you'd all fall into my trap! Being the dim witted fools you are!" Icernia sneered. "You won't keep us in here for long!" Maxwell declared. His paws lit up with purple energy in the shape of a star. "Pshycic star!" Maxwell cried, trying to cut through the net. The attack went right through the net, doing no harm. "What? That's impossible! That should have worked!" Maxwell cried in disbelief. "No attacks of yours will cut or blast through this net. I designed it so psychic attacks and swords will have no effect." Icernia snikered. "And don't try gnawing through it either, cause that also won't work." she added.  
  
"This is hopeless. Without Hamtaro or Destroyer Dragon, we're done for!" Kenji cried. "You're forgetting someone who isn't caught yet!" Maxwell said pointing to Stan. "If we can wake him up, maybe he can help us!" Maxwell told Kenji. "It might just work!" Kenji replied. "Alright! Everyone, start screaming as loud as you can. No questions asked, just do it!" Maxwell commanded. "But why are ya aski-" Howdy began. "He said no questions you idiot! Just start screaming!" Dexter said angrily. He began screaming and so did Maxwell. Kenji joined in. "Aw heck with it!" Howdy said, and he began screaming too. "It's useless! Screaming won't get you anywhere! Just give up!" Icernia sneered. Stan started to wake up. "Five more minutes" Stan mumbled sleepily. Then his eyes began to focus properly, seeing his friends caught in the net. "Whoah! Hang on dudes, i'm coming!" Stan cried. "Hurry up!" Cried Dexter. "I don't think he'll make it in time!" Maxwell said with doubt as Icernia raised her sword above the trapped hamhams.  
  
Sparkle was walking in the woods alone. "I don't need those stupid hamhams help! I can find my own way home!" Sparkle said to herself. "It's a little dark, but no biggie! I can handle this!" Twigs snapped and the wind rustled through the leaves, making an eerie howling sound. Sparkle was getting nervous now. "I-it's just the wind. Nothing big!" Sparkle said trying to calm herself. Suddenly, something slithered across her foot. It was a snake. She screamed and ran as fast as she could. She came out of the forest, panting and shaking. "Just, a snake! Only a small harmless snake!" She said to herself. The sun was beginning to rise. "Well, that's a good sign." Sparkle said relieved. But it wasn't, for a Ground Lizard who knew that it was morning popped out of the ground and began chasing Sparkle. "Why is it always me that gets chased? Why?!" Sparkle screamed. She saw a tree and dove under it, hoping the low branches would help cover her. She looked beside her and saw Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Cappy, and Panda were asleep. Seeing them made Sparkle scream even louder. Boss and the others awoke with a start. "What's happening?! Who's attacking us?!" Boss cried out. "It's ok Boss, it's just Sparkle!" Pashmina said. "We haven't seen you in a while!" Cappy exclaimed. "EEek! Not you freaks!" Sparkle cried. "Why did you run under here? You look pale." Panda said. "I was running from a giant lizard, but don't bother even trying to save me! A star like me can take care of herself!" Sparkle said snobbishly. "You sure you don't need any help?" Boss asked. "Would you just leave me alone?! I'm out of here!" Sparkle said angrily as she walked out from under the tree. "And don't try and follow me! A Super Star doesn't need help!" She suddenly saw the ground lizard standing there, waiting for her. She screamed and hid behind Boss, who was now on his feet. "Eep! Don't let it hurt me!" Sparkle squealed. "Well well! Look who's come crawling back, begging for help!" Boss declared. "So much for a Super Star!" he added. "Just don't let it hurt me!" Sparkle wimpered. "Aw come on Boss. Let's help her." Pashmina said. "Alright, as long as she's learned her lesson!" Boss agreed. Boss stepped towards the ground lizard. The ground lizard approached slowly, then backed off and burrowed underground. "phew! That was a close one!" Cappy sighed in relief. "Why did it just run off like that?" Pashmina asked. "I thought it would try to hurt us!" "They're not stupid. If they can sense that their opponent is stronger than itself, it won't pick a fight with that enemy." Boss told Pashmina. "Could you really defeat that thing?" Cappy asked. "Well, sure!" Boss replied. "Wow!" Cappy said in amazement. "Well Sparkle, it looks like you'll be stuck with us for awhile!" Boss announced. Sparkle groaned. "It looks that way."  
  
"You're a real slow poke, you know that?!" Stan shot out at Icernia, who was trying to leap at Stan with her sword. Icernia swung her sword again and again at Stan, but he kept dodging. Stan kicked her in the stomach, and she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. "Looks like you've lost your touch sweetheart!" Stan said teasingly. "Sweat heart?!" Icernia growled. "Yo! You have two choices honey! You can either keep on fighting me and totally get pulverised, or you can stop, and go out with good o'l lookin' me!" Stan said smoothly. "I always thought you were a pretty gorgeous ham babe! You know you can't risist a good lookin' guy like me! I mean, i'd totally hate to make you go to waste!" He added. "What's he doing?!" Kenji exclaimed, not knowing about Stan's flirtatious personality. "Oh-no! Stan's flirting! And what makes it worse, he's flirting with the enemy!" Maxwell groaned. "You're good with words." Icernia said to Stan. "Really? You mean that?!" exclaimed Stan. "No." Icernia replied, shooting a blast of ice at the love sick ham. Stan was frozen to the ground. "Aw man! I've really gone to far with my flirting now!" Stan groaned. Icernia approached Stan. "You're such a sappy ham aren't you? Let you know this that your flirting days are over!" Icernia sneered and rose her sword above Stan. "Oh no! Not Stan too!" cried Maxwell. "I can't watch!" Cried Dexter covering his eyes. "What did Stan say to Icernia?" Howdy said outloud. Icernia stopped. "huh?" "He said to her 'You're looking hot tonight babe!' But how can Icernia be hot, if she's ice?! It's in her name after all! ICErnia!" Howdy cried hystarically laughing. Icernia growled. "That's not funny!" Maxwell jumped in. "That's right Howdy! I heard that her heart itself is made of ice! That's why she's so heartless!" "Ice runs in her vains!" Kenji added. Icernia stomped towards them angrily. "You!" she growled. "Maybe she should go back to her home in the snow!" Dexter said. "I see what you mean Partner! Get it? I see, as in icy cold stuff?!" Howdy laughed. The four hams started laughing loudly. Icernia was bubbling in anger now. Maxwell gave Stan the same signal that Hamtaro had taught Stan. Stan shot an arrow at Icernia's back. She screamed in shock and pain. Stan then shot one of his flaming arrows at the net, and burned it apart. "Alright! Way to go Stan!" Maxwell cried happily. "You saved us!" Kenji exclaimed. "What about my jokes? They were somethin' right?!" Howdy said. "I have to admit Howdy, that i've never been happier to hear one of those jokes!" Dexter told him. "Oudely! I should be a comedian!" Howdy declared.  
  
Icernia arose. "You'll pay!" She said angrily and shot a blizzard of ice. "Not this time!" Maxwell announced. "Psychic Star!" Maxwell cried as he shot a phsychic energy in the shape of a star, cutting through Icernia's attack and hitting her. She fell backwards. "Lighting arraows!" Stan shot arrows of lighting, shocking Icernia. She tried to rise, but Maxwell shot her down with another psychic energy blast. "It's over Icernia! You should go back to your village and live peacefully if you know what's good for you. Not within Hamrigan's evil clutches!" Maxwell told Icernia. "It's never over!" Icernia cried angrily. She leapt at Kenji, who quickly grabbed a large stick off the ground and whacked her. She fell backwards injured. "This is foolish! Why live a life of violence and fighting?! You could be living a life of peace and happiness!" Kenji said. "My life lies with Hamrigan." Icernia said. "We help you heal, and you try and destroy us in return! We can see that you're real greatful!" Dexter said angrily. "Try and think back to your previous life Icernia! Think about how much better and happier it was!" Kenji told Icernia. Icernia didn't want to remember, but then she remembered her village of snow, the friendly villagers, and all her friends she played with as a child. It all came back to her like it never had before. "How could have I forgotten?!" She said suddenly. "Does this mean she's on our side?" Dexter asked. "We'll have to wait and see." Kenji replied. Dark storm clouds suddenly began to fill the sky. A dark object loomed above the hamhams. "The dark castle!" Kenji exclaimed. A dark figure floated down from the castle. "What is that?" Dexter cried. Kenji couldn't believe who it was.  
  
Hamtaro and Oxnard were still snoozing peacefully under the small tree they had found. Oxnard yawned and opened his eyes part way. "mmm....are those strom clouds?" he mumbled. Suddenly, he saw someone run by that he knew too well. Oxnard almost screamed, but he covered his mouth in doing so. The ham ran by swiftly, not noticing Oxnard and Hamtaro, who he was searching for. "Was that who I think it was?" Oxnard said trembling. Once the ham was well out of sight, Oxnard shook Hamtaro awake. "Hamtaro! Hamtaro! Wake up! Something's not right! And I saw him!" Oxnard cried frantically. "Stop shaking me Oxnard! What is it?" Hamtaro cried, snapping out of his sleep. "It's all cloudy and it feels weird, like a scary darkness is here! And I saw him! Even though he's dead!" Oxnard said pratically screaming. "Calm down Oxy! Who did you see?" Hamtaro asked. "You won't believe me, but, I saw Hamzar!" Oxnard screamed. "What?! I think you're still half asleep Oxy! Boss destroyed Hamzar, remember? You saw it yourself!" Hamtaro told Oxnard. "But I really saw him Hamtaro! I did!" Oxnard cried. "But then again. It was running pretty fast, and I was still kinda half asleep." Oxnard added sheepishly. "See? Nothing much to worry about. Probably just another one of Hamrigan's dark hams." Hamtaro said. "Ya you're right. it looked too small to be Hamzar anyways. Sorry for waking you up." Oxnard mumbled. "Don't worry about it. It's good to keep alert for enemys. And besides, it's morning now, and with all those dark clouds and evil lurking, we'd better find the others quick before something else does!" Hamtaro announced. "I can feel that evil stuff too. It feels kinda weird." Hamtaro added. "Ya. Let's get moving!" Oxnard said. They set out to find the rest of the hamhams.  
  
"No! Not now! Anytime but now!" Kenji muttered under his breath. "What's the matter. Who is that?" Maxwell asked Kenji. "Aw calm down! I'm sure this thing can't be as bad as that Hamrigan guy!" Howdy said. "No! You don't understand! That thing IS Hamrigan." Kenji told the hamhams. "You're joking, right?" Howdy said. Kenji shook his head. "The most feared and most powerful being of the hamham world is here. Without Hamtaro or Boss, we won't even stand the slightest bit of a chance!" Kenji cried. "Even with those two, we still wouldn't stand much of a chance. We haven't had enough fighting experience yet!" He added. Hamrigan loomed over Icernia. "So! Another failure and another traitor! I will not put up with this any longer!" Hamrigan boomed. "No! it's not like that at all my lord!" Icernia said with fear in her voice. "Please forgive me my lord!" Icernia began. "Silence! Your life ends here!" Hamrigan boomed. A long arm with red sharp claws was struck out at Icernia. The claws sunk into Icernia's chest. Hamrigan picked Icernia up, and tightened his grip on her. She screamed in pain as dark energy shocked her body, and with that, the last of Hamrigan's powerful elemental trio disappeared to the death realm. The hamhams gasped at what Hamrigan did to Icernia. "That's it! We're totally done!"Stan cried. "And just when she was starting to turn around." Kenji said sadly. "Hamtaro was right. She really had a chance." Hamrigan turned towards the hamhams. "And now for you! It is time to dispose of you once and for all!" Hamrigan declared. "What do we do Kenji?" Dexter asked. Kenji was unsure. "I don't know. All I know is that I wish Hamtaro was here right now." 


	18. Forbidden Memories,An old enemy returns!

Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Panda, Cappy, and Sparkle walked through the open fields of grass. Sparkle was complaining again how the grass was too ichy for her feet. "I say that we rest! My feet can't take anymore of this!" Sparkle whined. Boss was starting to get really sick of all the complaining. "Listen! We've gotta keep moving so we can find the others! They could be in trouble for all we know, so suck it up princess or you can go back to your castle!" "Excuse me?! Castle?! I'd sure like to live in one, but I don't even know how to get back to my own world!" Sparkle shot back angrily. "Now how about we rest, ok?!" she added. "Fat chance!" Boss replied angrily. "Boss, let's give her a rest. She's not as fit and as strong as some of us. Let's try and be nice to her too, she's still our friend!" Pashmina told Boss. "I am?" Sparkle said in surprise. "Even if she is a little stuck up." Panda whispered into Boss's ear. "What did you say?!" demanded Sparkle. "A little stuck up? More like really stuck up!"Boss mumbled to himself. He turned towards Sparkle, trying to put on a friendly face. "Pashmina's right, i'm sorry." Boss appologized to Sparkle. Sparkle turned away. "Appology NOT accepted!" Sparkle replied in an angry stuck up tone. Boss was ticked off now. "Why you little-" Boss began. "Calm down! Give her some time!" Pashmina said grabbing Boss's arm to stop him from throttling Sparkle. "What has gotten into you?" Panda asked Boss. Boss sighed. "I dunno." They kept walking until Cappy pointed out a small cave of rocks. "Why don't we rest there? I'm getting pretty tired too." "But we've only be walking since breakfast!" Boss said. "And it's almost lunch! Me and penelope will get some food for lunchtime. The rest of you can wait here and do whatever." Pashmina said. "Ookwee!" Penelope squealed. "Sounds good to me!" Panda said. "I'm hungry too! Bring me back something!" Cappy cried. "Sunflower pie and butter cream seeds is what i'll have! " Sparkle added. "This isn't a resturant. We'll just have to make do with what's here." Pashmina said. "Hmph! Waste of time!" Boss grumbled. "Do you want me to get something for you?" Pashmina asked Boss. "Whatever." Boss replied. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll be back shortly!" Pashmina called out. "Ookwee!" Panda and Cappy went exploring, while Sparkle bathed in the sunshine. Boss lay in the shade of the cave. "I don't need to rest. I could go on all day" Boss mumbled. He yawned and then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*flashback* A flashback came to Boss's mind in his sleep. It went as far back as when he was in the clubhouse. The hike they were about to go on, when Boss's temper exploded on the hamhams and he left. Then when he was pulled into the hamham world and landed in the dark castle, Hamrigan came forth and took Boss away. That was the last part he could remember until he woke up again, transformed into the feirce monster he was now. He woke up in a lit up lab in the dark castle, knowing nothing about his previous life back at the clubhouse. "He survived! Success at last!" An excited voice cried out. Another one of Hamrigan's ham scientists came towards Boss. "Greetings." The scientist said. Boss snarled and swiped a claw at him. The scientist leapt back. "Now now! No need to get aggressive! Especially at one of your creators!" The scientist told Boss. "Creators?" Boss growled in surprise. "Yes, all of us!" The scientist said, pointing to all the other ham scientists in the room. "Do you remember anything of your previous life?" The scientist asked. "Previous life? I don't know what your talking about!" Boss replied. "Hhmm....Just as I thought. Good. Now what is your purpose?" The scientist asked. Boss wasn't sure at first, but then it snapped to his mind, like it always had been there. "To destroy!" He growled. The scientist smiled evily. "Call Kenji! Tell him that the experiment has sucessfully worked!" The scientist told his assistant. "Right away sir!" The assistant replied. Shortly afterwards, The assistant came back with Kenji. "So I see that it's worked. Memory erased? Attacks? A desire to destroy others?" Kenji asked. "Yes. It seems that your plans have worked out quite smoothly in the end Kenji." The scientist told him. "He knows his purpose." He added. "Does he know his place?" Kenji asked. "I don't think he knows yet, but you can take him to Hamrigan. Then he'll show the experiment his place." The scientist replied. "And watch out! He may bite!" He added chuckling . "Thank you for your help and cooperation." Kenji called out to the scientist.  
  
Kenji approached Boss, who just stared at him, menacingly. "Come with me!" Kenji said sternly. "Why? Give me a good reason why I should take orders from someone weaker than me!" growled Boss. "If you don't come, someone stronger than anyone in this world will show you why!" Kenji said angrily. "You must learn your place in this world." he added. Boss didn't know his place, so he reluctantly followed. The two were walking down a dark hall of the castle silently. Kenji kept an eye on Boss to make sure he didn't try to attack him. Boss broke the long silence. "Where are you taking me?" Boss demanded. "I am taking you to see lord Hamrigan." Kenji replied. "What will he do with me? Is he the strong one you were talking about?" Boss asked. "Yes he is, and what he will do to you is not for me to know or decide." Kenji said. "How strong is this Hamrigan?" Boss asked. "He is the strongest in all the hamham world. No one can match his powers. Not even you." Kenji told Boss. Boss remained silent, following Kenji. Kenji apprached a large dark room. There A bunch of evil dark ham guards stood. Icernia and Hamzar stood on the other side of the room, observing the new creation. Hamrigan approached out of the darkness. "Well done scientist Kenji! I see that you have suceeded in making the creation." Hamrigan said smoothly. "Yes. He has the attacks and powers of the oringonal Destroyer Dragon, but may I warn you. Like Destroyer Dragon, he is hard to control and could start a mad rampage if you're not careful with his powers." Kenji said to Hamrigan. "Do you have any idea of who I am?!" Hamrigan shouted angrily. "I am Hamrigan! Lord of all evil! I can tame and make soldiers out of anybody! I'll make sure that he follows my orders and never disobeys me! Soon he will be under my control at all times!" Hamrigan said evily. Boss didn't like the sound of that. No one would control him. He angrily leapt at Hamrigan, sinking his teeth into Hamrigan. Hamrigan cried out in surprise, but then smiled evily. "You really think you're something, don't you? You're vicious and aggresive, just the way I wanted you." Hamrigan sneered. "But you will be sorry for going against me!" He boomed. With that, he threw Boss off his arm, sending him crashing to the floor.  
  
Boss wasn't through yet. He shot a blast of fire from his mouth, which Hamrigan blocked with his arm. "Excellent." He said. "He is also very strong , which makes him the perfect soldier for me." He shot black lighting from his finger tips, shocking Boss and forcing him to the ground. "You are strong and brave, but foolish too! Your powers cannot match me. Don't bother struggling!" Hamrigan boomed. Boss knew that Hamrigan and Kenji were right, so he gave in to the powers of Hamrigan. Icernia, Hamzar, and the dark hams watched in fear. "Now you belong to me, just as my other soldiers do! You will now be known as Destroyer Dragon and you will answer and obey my each and every command I give you as the others do! And you will call me Lord Hamrigan and master from now on!" Hamrigan told Boss. "Is that clear?! Answer me Destroyer Dragon!" Hamrigan ordered angrily. "Yes master!" Boss answered quickly, knowing his place and defeat. "Good." Hamrigan said. "You will join Hamzar and Icernia in their fights and capturings whenever I say. You may fight on your own at times if you wish. But if you ever disobey my orders, you shall be severly punished!" Hamrigan told the instructions to Boss. "Is that clear?!" Hamrigan loudly asked. "Yes my lord." Boss replied. Hamrigan smiled evily and turned towards Kenji. "Even the most powerful beasts can be tamed by me." Hamrigan told Kenji. Hamzar and Icernia looked at each other wide-eyed. Destroyer Dragon would make a great addition to their destructive team to destroy the Warriors, but they did not like the idea of having such a hostile unpredictable creature working with them. Kenji handed Boss a red jagged sword. "Hamrigan told me to give this to you. "It will be your weapon for defense, but you can use it for attack as well. It's strong alone, but if it's in the right hands of a powerful ham, then it's power will increase." Kenji told Boss. Boss took the sword and examined it. "If it's in the wrong hands, it will drag the holder into a raging mass of fire, for them to be burned to death. But that will not happen to you. Your powers can easily control this sword." He added. "Let's put his powers to the test, shall we?" Hamrigan said, leading Boss and Kenji towards the end of the castle.  
  
The giant opening looked down upon a village of hamhams. Kenji looked at Boss nervously, for he was glaring intensly down at Kenji's village of family and friends. Boss felt an intensifying urge to destroy every last ham in that town. He knew he was made for destruction. "This will be perfect." Hamrigan said. "Destroyer Dragon! You may go destroy the town. Show me your powers! Show me that you're strong!" Boss immediatly took off into the skies, fumbling a bit with his wings, for he had never flown before. Within less than a minute, Boss got the hang of it, as if he had known how to fly all his life. All the hamhams of the village looked up at Boss, wondering what he was doing. Hamzar and Icernia came to observe Destroyer Dragons powers. "Do it now! Destroy that miserable little village!" Hamrigan commanded. Boss swung his sword and flames shot from the sword, hitting a house, setting it aflame. "What are you doing?! Call him off Hamrigan! We had a deal! You said you wouldn't destroy my village if I created you the experiment!" Kenji cried. "Oh we had a deal Kenji. I said that I wouldn't destroy your village, but I never said that the experiment wouldn't!" Hamrigan chuckled evily. "You gullible fool!" Kenji looked at him in shock and rage. "YOU!!" He screamed angily. He leapt at Hamrigan, but Hamzar smashed Kenji with his sword. "Dispose of him!" Hamrigan ordered Hamzar. Hamzar shot lighting from his sword that Kenji, sending him off the edge of the castle. Kenji fell in some bushes. He emerged with a few seconds to find his village aflame, Hamhams screaming in terror. "No!" Kenji cried. "Stop! Please stop!" Kenji cried, waving his arms at Boss. "Quite ironic really that your own creation will destroy you Kenji! Let me assure you that your days are done!" Hamrigan called down to Kenji. Boss saw Kenji as another ham to be destroyed. He shot a fire ball from his hand, hitting Kenji, sending him flying into the bushes, unconcious. After everyone and everything in the village had been burned down, Hamrigan knew Destroyer Dragon's powers, so he let him go destroy one village after another till he had destroyed and burned almost half of the villages in the whole hamham world. When he worked with Hamzar and Icernia, he and the team proved to be deadly. They destroyed hamhams everywhere, causing fear and destuction. Nothing or no one could stop them.  
  
Boss awoke from his flashback in his sleep. "How could I have done such a terrible thing?!" Boss moaned. "What terrible thing?" Pashmina asked. Boss snapped back to reality. "I brought back some big round fruit! I don't know what they're called, but a ham told me that they're edible and delicious!" She added. "Ookwee!" Penelope handed Boss a Berri Melon. "Thanks." Boss said. He bit into the melon, not realizing his hunger. He and the others enjoyed their lunch and then continued on their way.  
  
"We're dead! We're dead! We're soooooooooooooooooo dead!" Stan wailed. "Stop saying that! You're scaring me!" Dexter cried. "We should at least give it a shot! Hamtaro wouldn't like to see us giving up this easily!" Kenji told the hamhams. "May as well give in warriors! Even with your leader here, you'd still be no match!" Hamrigan said. "Which leader? Boss or Hamtaro?" Howdy laughed. "Stupid guy doesn't know we got two of them!" "Enough with the jokes Howdy! This is serious!" Dexter shot angrily at Howdy. "Well SORRY! I was just say- AAUUGH!" Howdy cried out as he was shot by Hamrigan's evil lightning. "You're really pathetic, aren't you?" Hamrigan sneered. "That's it! Nobody hurts my friends!" Stan cried. He shot an arrow at Hamrigan, but he easily slashed it with his long sharp claws. "Time for plan B!" Stan cried. "What's plan B?" Kenji asked. "RUN AWAY!!!" Stan screamed. All the hamhams took after him with Hamrigan on their heels. "We're all following Stan, so now we've got 3 leaders!" Howdy laughed. "Shutup Howdy!" Dexter screamed as he was running. "You can run, but you can't hide!" Hamrigan growled. Stan screeched to a stop. The hamhams also stopped to see that they had come to a cliff that fell into a river. "I knew it! We are totally toast!" Stan wailed. "I can't belive it's going to end here!" Kenji cried. "But it won't!" A familiar voice cried out. Kenji looked behind Hamrigan, and there stood Hamtaro. "Hamtaro! You made it!" Kenji cried in amazement! "We're saved" Dexter sobbed happily. Oxnard jumped above Hamrigan and shot his boomerang in Hamrigan's face. Hamrigan stumbled back, surprised. "We're so not gonna die!" Stan yelled happily. "I must admit, i'm impressed." Hamrigan said. "But you luck has run out!" He hastily added as he swung his mighty claw at Oxnard, knocking him towards the ground. Hamtaro shot beams of light from his sword at Hamrigan's back. "Why you little weakling!" Hamrigan roared. He shot a blast of darkness at Hamtaro, which Hamtaro blocked with his sword. "Impossible! My powers have no affect against his sword!" Hamrigan cried in surprise. "You don't know our strength! My friends are on my side to help, and that's what makes me strong!" Hamtaro told Hamrigan. "Very impressive. I obviously have underestimated you, but you're still no match for me and my dark powers!" Hamrigan boomed.  
  
Boss felt a strange tingling sensation through his body. "It's him!" He suddenly said. "What are you talking about?" Pashmina asked confused. "Hamrigan! And I think he's found the rest of the hamhams!" Boss added. "Oh-no! You're kidding right?" Panda cried. "No i'm not! We'd better hurry!" Boss urgently told them. "Oh-no! You're not going anywhere!" A voice called out that Boss knew too well. "I-It can't be him!" Boss stammered. Hamzar leapt infront of the Boss and the hamhams. "But you're dead! I killed you!" Boss cried in disbelief. "Killed?!" Pashmina gasped, looking up at Boss wide-eyed. "I-I didn't have a choice!" Boss cried. "Liar! When i lost control of you, you slaughtered me, and enjoyed every moment of it!" Hamzar told him. "Is he lying?" Pashmina asked Boss. "Well...he is right..in a way.." Boss started. "But i'm very alive, thanks to Hamrigan. And now i'm stronger, so I won't be a pushover like last time!" Hamzar evily announced. "Listen Hamzar! I don't know how you came alive again or how powerful you are, but you'd better stay out of my way, or you'll be sorry!" Boss growled. Hamzar shook his head. "Silly silly fool. You under estimate me! You will be the one who's sorry!"  
  
Hamtaro shot another beam of light at Hamrigan. "Time to do what I should have done in the first place!" Hamrigan announced. Hamrigan shot an enormous black wave of energy at Hamtaro, hitting him and knocking him off the cliff. "No! Hamtaro!" Kenji cried. "Not my pal!!" Oxnard wailed. "Don't worry. Soon you shall all be joining him!" Hamrigan announced. And with that, he shot another dark wave at all the hamhams, sending them plummiting off the side of the cliff to the waters below. 


	19. The Final Warrior

Hamzar leapt towards Boss with his sword, sparking with lighting. "Look out!" Pashmina cried. Boss had no sword to use, so he leapt out of the way. "No sword? Ha! You'll be easy to defeat this time!" Hamzar sneered. Boss charged at Hamzar. "Stupid fool!" He grinned evily. "How can you even hope to defeat me?! You have no weapon anymore, and you're not even a Legendary Warrior! So give up!" He smashed his sword on Boss's head. Boss staggered and fell. "Boss!" Cappy cried out. "Your friend is no match for me any longer!" Hamzar announced. "How could you?!" Pashmina cried. "That's the way it goes in this world. The weak get defeated and the strong rise." he told Pashmina. "And besides, he is a traitor to Hamrigan and a killer. You best stay away from him." he added. "Killer?!" Panda exclaimed. "Why yes. It wasn't enough that he killed hamhams and their homes, but he destroyed and slaughtered some of his own henchmen, whenever they got in his way! You could be next!" Hamzar said. Pashmina looked at Boss. "He wouldn't do that....would he?" Boss rose from the ground. "Its true. I destroyed other hamhams and even some of my own henchmen." Boss admitted. "See? Even he admits the truth. He could go on a rampage at anytime, destroying you 5 hams in his path at any time." Hamzar said. "Ya, I've experienced that!" Sparkle said. Panda, Pashmina, Penelope, and Cappy looked at her. "He what?!" They exclaimed. "Ya, you know, he chased me and tried to kill me, like every other creature in this world who has no idea of who I am!" She said. The four hamhams looked at Boss in fright and started to back away. "No! Guys! It's not what you think!" Boss cried. "Don't even try! It's useless now, and you've lost your friends." Hamzar smiled. Anger and hatred filled within Boss "You will be sorry!" Boss raged, and leapt at Hamzar.  
  
Hamtaro felt cold and wet all around him. Everything was blurred. By instinct, he began paddling up to the surface where there was air. There he could see what was happening. He popped his head above and gulped in air, but then was pulled back under. "Water. I'm in a river." Hamatro thought, as he remembered falling from the high cliff top. He surfaced again and saw a log stuck on a rock. He climbed onto the log, which slipped from the rocks when he was on. He suddenly saw a large splash in the water behind him. He realized that it was his friends, and they were drifting downstream quickly. Hamtaro saw Oxnard being washed down. Hamtaro went after him quickly. Hamtaro was right beside him and he streched out his paw. "Oxy! Grab on!" Hamtaro cried. Oxnard grabbed onto Hamtaro's paw and pulled him on the log. Howdy and Dexter were holding onto a branch sticking out of the river. "We're really on a limb now!" Howdy joked. "You certainly pick great times to show off your jokes Howdy!" Dexter groaned. Hamtaro pulled them aboard on the log.  
  
"That was close!" Dexter cried. Stan was being swept down the river. "Help me man! This is way uncool!" Stan wailed. "Oxnard held onto Hamtaro as he pulled Stan aboard. "Don't worry! You're okay now!" Oxnard said to Stan. "We still have to find Maxwell!" Hamtaro told them. The log sped down the river fast. "I see him!" Oxnard cried. Maxwell was pushed against a rock by the current. Luckily his head was poking out of the water where he could breath. "It's too strong! We'll never be able to pull him up!" Dexter exclaimed. "That doesn't mean we give up!" Hamtaro cried. The log's front smashed against the rocks. Hamtaro grabbed Maxwell's paw. "Don't worry! We've got it all under control!" Hamtaro told Maxwell. The log suddenly swung from the rock. Hamtaro almost slipped, but he held on tight to Maxwell's paw and his feet gripped the log firmly. Maxwell was thrusted from the rock when the log span around. "Are you okay?" Oxnard asked. "I'm fine. Are we all here?" Maxwell asked. "Ya, I think so." Hamtaro replied. "Wait! Where's Kenji?!" Maxwell exclaimed. Underneath the water, Kenji was knocked unconcious and was being dragged by the current. "There he is!" Howdy pointed out to the object in the water. "How are we going to get him?" Dexter asked. "I've got a plan!" Maxwell said. "Good ol' Maxwell! Now what's your plan?" Hamtaro asked. Maxwell told him. "Got it! Howdy, grab my back paws tightly, and don't let go!" Hamtaro instructed. "Ok partner." Howdy grabbed Hamtaro's back paws. "Now Dexter, grab Howdy's paws, Stan, you grab onto Dexter's paws, and Oxnard, grab Stan's paws. I'll grab onto yours." Maxwell instucted. "Ready? Go under!" Maxwell ordered. The large ham chain went under the water. Hamtaro searched for Kenji, but could not see him.  
  
Hamtaro suddenly saw a large rock ahead of him. He would crash! Hamtaro swerved his body, and missed the rock my a few inches. Then he spotted Kenji. The log quickly picked up speed, and within no time, Hamtaro was beside Kenji. Hamtaro grabbed Kenji's paw. Hamtaro waved at Maxwell, giving him the signal to them up. They all lay on the log panting in exhaustion. "We did it! Good work everyone!" Hamtaro panted. There was a loud rumbling. "I'm afraid the ride doesn't end yet!" Maxwell cried. "It's a waterfall!" Howdy hollered. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?!" Oxnard frantically cried. "We can jump off over there!" Hamtaro pointed to a small piece of land poking out. "I don't think I have enough energy to jump that." Dexter said. "We can't give up! Maxwell and Oxnard, you carry Kenji across okay?" Hamtaro commanded. "You can do it!" He added. "Alright." Maxwell replied. Oxnard was a bit unsure, but he took hold of Kenji. "Ok. On the count of three!" Hamtaro told them. "One, two, three! Jump!" Hamtaro cried. They leapt into the air onto land just as the log sailed off the edge of the waterfall, smashing onto the rocks below.  
  
"And think, that could have been us!" Dexter exclaimed. "But it wasn't, thanks to Hamtaro!" Maxwell announced. Kenji woke up. "What happened?" Kenji asked. We were flung off a cliff, but Hamtaro totally made the brave rescue!" Stan exclaimed. "Well, thank you Hamtaro. If it were'nt for you, I wouldn't have made it!" Kenji told Hamtaro. "All of us helped!" Hamtaro replied. "Let's give a cheer for the best ham ever!" Oxnard announced. "Hooray!" The hamhams cried happily. "Listen Hamtaro. I shouldn't have said all those things back there last night." Kenji told Hamtaro. "Don't worry about it, I forgive you! Let's go find the others now!" Hamtaro declared. The hamhams followed Hamtaro with high spirits.  
  
Hamzar struck Boss on the head with his sword again. Boss was losing his energy quickly. He fell to the ground "C'mon Boss! Get up and fight!" Cappy cried. "You can do it!" Boss started to rise on his feet, but Hamzar was charging at him full speed. "Boss! I know you wouldn't hurt others on purpose!" Pashmina cried out! "We believe you! We'll always stick by your side. That's what friends are for!" Panda called out to Boss. "Ookwee!" Penelope cried. "Wow. Thanks you guys." Boss said choked up. Now he felt a new power. Not the kind he got from anger and rage, but of friendship. "Hamzar, you've put up a good fight, but this is where our battle ends." Boss declared. Hamzar stopped dead in his tracks with an astonished look, but then he laughed. " Don't bluff! You know you're no match for my new powers!" Hamzar sneered. "Your powers come from a souce of evil, and that is why you'll lose." Boss told Hamzar. "And you're powerful alright, but there's one thing your missing," Boss told Hamzar. "What could I be missing?!" Hamzar said annoyed. "Friends!" Boss said. A light suddenly came infront of Boss. "What is that?" Panda asked. "It's pretty!" Cappy said in a trance-like voice. The light vanished to reveal a red jagged sword just like his old one. But the handle had the shape of a gold dragon head on it. Hamzar gasped. "No! Impossible!" "That's right Hamzar!" Boss announced. "It's over!" Hamzar growled. "Never!" He shot a blast of lighting at Boss, but he deflected it with his sword. He shot a powerful flame attack he had never used before. "Raging Dragon Enferno!" Boss cried out. The shape of a fiery dragon came from the sword, engulfing Hamzar in flames. "Nooooooo!!!!!!!!" Hamzar screamed as the flames scorched him. He slowly rose on his feet, but knowing his defeat, Hamzar bounded off before Boss could inflict any more damage on him.  
  
"Way to go Boss!" Panda cried happily. All the other hamhams ran towards Boss. "We knew you could do it!" Cappy exclaimed happily. "Thanks you guys!" Boss said. "That Hamzar must've been lying about you, right?" Pashmina asked. "Well, no, he wasn't. What he said was true." Boss replied. "But before you freak out and fun off, I want to tell you why!" Boss added hastily. Boss told them how his memory wiped and how he was ordered to destroy other hamhams and the warriors. "I didn't have a choice. It's all true. I'll understand if you don't believe me." Boss said quietly. The hamhams paused and then smiled. "Of couse we believe you!" Pashmina told Boss. "I've heard that story from Kenji before." Sparkle said. "We know you wouldn't lie to us like that!" Panda said. "Ookwee!" "Wow. I couldn't have better friends!" Boss thought in his head. "I gotta be one of the luckiest hams around!" "So where to?" Cappy asked. "How about home?" Sparkle said hopefully. "We can't just leave this world to be destroyed by Hamrigan! We'll have to defeat him first." Boss told Sparkle. "Even if we wanted to go home now, we couldn't." he added. "Geez. It's always work first." Sparkle complained. "We can do it!" Pashmina said trying to lift Sparkle's spirits. "Ookwee!" Penelope squealed happily. "Oh, alright. Whatever. Let's go defeat Hamriwhatever his name is." Sparkle finally said, giving in. Cappy cheered happily. "Yay!" "That's the stuff. You're officially a hamham now!" Boss told Sparkle. "Ugh! Oh great!. I'm a part of the loser crew." Sparkle groaned. None of the hamhams really paid attention to her negative attitude though, but walked along happily with their spirits high. 


	20. Operation Destroy Dark Castle!

"Once I revive this creature, the warriors will be done for sure." Hamrigan announced. Hamrigan shot his dark powers towards the revival machine once again. The room lit in it's eerie purple glow and a beam of darkness shot out a small opening in the side of the Dark Castle. Hamrigan watched as the powerful most feared monster other tha himself was reborn in the dark cloudy skies. Hamrigan smiled evily. "Those puny little warriors won't stand a chance against this creature."  
  
Hamtaro and the others hadn't been walking long when they had to rest. "I'm glad we're out of danger for once." Maxwell said relaxing in the sun. "Ya. Too much running around. My feet were starting to hurt!" Oxnard said agreeingly. "Ya. It's nice to rest, but I wonder where Boss is, and how's he's doing." Hamtaro said. Kenji sat up and spotted someone coming towards them. "You know Hamtaro. I don't think you'll have to wait long to find out!" Kenji exclaimed. "Huh?" Hamtaro sat up. He saw Boss and the rest of the hamhams walking with him. "It's Boss! And he's with Pashmina and Penelope!" Hamtaro cried out. "Hey wait! Where did Cappy and Panda come from?" Stan asked confused. "Boss! We were worried about you!" Hamtaro cried. "And you brought the others! But how?" He asked. Boss told them how he was transported back to their own world and the rest of the hamhams came along. "So you and Penelope were in our world the whole time?" Hamtaro asked Pashmina. "Ya, it seems like it." she replied. Cappy looked at Kenji. "Who's he?" He asked. "You've heard me talk about Kenji, right? Well that's him!" Boss told Cappy. "So we're all together again!" Maxwell said happily. Then he paused. "Well....almost all of us..." he said sadly. A silence fell over the hamhams. "Poor Sandy..." Pashmina said quietly. "And Bijou" Panda added. "Ookwee" Panda, Pashmina, Penelope, and Cappy didn't witness their deaths like the other hamhams had, but they remember that Boss had told them what happened to the two of them. He blamed himself for their losses. Hamtaro tried to cheer them up. "Come on guys! Cheer up! I'm sure we'll find a way to bring them back!" Hamtaro said trying to lift their spirits. "How can we?" It's logically impossible." Maxwell said sadly. "But there is a way!" A mysterious voice called out.  
  
"I know that voice!" Boss said. Out of the clouds emerged the powerful Ancient God Dragon. "Hey! It's him!" Panda exclaimed. "Who's he?" Hamtaro asked. "I am the Ancient God Dragon." A.G.D. told them I understand you are having problems about the loss of your friends." He added. "Ya, but how do you know?" Hamtaro asked. "I live and the clouds, and I can see and hear all." He replied. "I have also come to warn you. Hamrigan's evil scientists have created a machine that can revive those who have been destroyed." A.G.D. told the hamhams. "What?! You're kidding!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "So that's how Hamzar was alive!" Boss said. "What?! Hamzar is alive?!" Hamtaro cried. "We need to act quickly before Hamrigan's powers get out of hand. We need to destroy the source of power." A.G.D. explained to them. "Source of power? What's that?" Maxwell asked. "The dark castle! It must be Hamrigan's source of power! And that's where his machine is too!" Kenji exclaimed. "Yes." A.G.D. said. "Then, we have to destroy the dark castle!" Maxwell said figuring it out. "But how? There's not as many of us as there used to be!" Stan cried. "That is why I have come." A.G.D. told them. "They don't call me god of revivial for nothing." he added. He lifted his head towards the sky. The horn on his head flashed with white lighting. Two beams of light came down. The hamhams stared at the intensifying light. The light disappeared, revealing Bijou and Sandy.  
  
The hamhams stood there with their jaws open for a minute, then Stan ran towards Sandy hugging her. "Sandy! You're alive!" Stan sobbed happily, crying into Sandy's shoulder. "Stan!" she cried happily. Bijou ran teary eyed towards the hamhams. Boss stood there with tears streaming down his face. He didn't know how, but Bijou was alive again. "Oh Bijou!" Boss cried. "But-how?" Dexter cried. "I can revive those who have been destroyed when greatly needed, but my power is not as strong as it used to be. You needed your friends, so I was able to use what little power I have to revive them." A.G.D. told the hamhams. "Thank you A.G.D!" Sandy called up to him. "What was it like? Being...well, not with us?" Hamtaro asked. "Eet was like a long deep sleep. Then I woke up, and I was standing here infront of all of you!" Bijou replied. "I missed you all very much!" she added. Sandy ran over to Maxwell to hug him. "Oh Maxy!" she cried. Boss approached Sandy. "Uh...Sandy. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I really didn't mean to." Boss appologized. "Boss, you're normal again!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry. I'm sure you didn't really want to." She said. "Thanks for understanding" Boss replied. "We'll need a plan to totally crash that castle!" Stan announced. "What? We're going to destroy a castle?" Sandy asked in surprise. "A.G.D. says that we need to destroy the dark castle which is Hamrigan's source of power." Maxwell explained to Sandy. "Oh, but how?" Sandy asked. "That's what we're trying to figure out." Maxwell said. Boss suddenly remembered something.  
  
When he tumbled into the hamham world. He met that white prisoner hamster, Will. A whole bunch of hamsters were imprisoned like he was. "I'll get you all out of here! I promise!" Boss clearly remembered saying these words. After he said them, he was attacked by Hamrigan and taken away. Some time after that, he was passing by Will's cellar, giving orders to send out troops to collect and prison more hams. "Why are you doing this?!" Will asked. "You promised that you'd help us, not join Hamrigan!" He cried angrily. "I never promised anything!" Boss growled. "Don't give into Hamrigan's powers! Fear. Hatred. Giving up. That's what makes him strong!" Will told Boss. Boss drove his sword into the Will's cell. The sword poked at Will's chest an inch away. "Now you listen here! You mind your own buisness, and you'll stay alive, but if you butt in on someone else's, you'll be dead!" Boss snarled. "Got that?!" Will nodded. Boss drew away his sword and walked off. "It's hopeless now." Will had said solemnly. "We've lost him"  
  
"We have to rescue them!" Boss said. "What? Rescue who?" Hamtaro asked. "The hams that are imprisoned in the castle! We can't destroy the castle and let them get destroyed with it!" Boss exclaimed. "We can't do that Boss. We have to do this as quickly and quietly as possible before Hamrigan catches us!" Kenji told Boss. "We can't just let them die!" Boss cried. "That's the way it has to be!" Kenji said raising his tone of voice. "Oh! So we're just gonna let them die! Where's your heart?!" Boss yelled angrily. "I don't want to do this either. But you've killed all sorts of hamhams in this world. Why should letting the prisoner hams you caught up in the dark castle die make any difference to you?!" Kenji asked angrily. "Because I've been destroying hams all over the hamham world, and the least I could to make it up is to rescue those trapped hams! After all, you should be helping since you were the one who created me to destroy!" Boss shot back at Kenji angrily. Kenji was stunned, not knowing what to say. He knew Boss had a point. "Enough! We should be fighting the enemy! Not each other!" A.G.D. said aloud. "We will have enough time to rescue the trapped hams in the dark castle." A.G.D. added. Boss turned towards Kenji. "See? We're going to rescue them! You're not going to stop us from doing so!" Boss told Kenji. Kenji just glared at him angrily. "Now we'll have to think of a plan to do this!" Hamtaro announced. They gathered round to make a plan. Sparkle spoke up suddenly. "Listen. I'm not gonna be of much help here, and i'm not enjoying my time here either! I should be back at home signing autographs and singing with Glitter." Sparkle told A.G.D. "Do you think that you could take me back to my world? Pretty please?" Sparkle asked, trying to put on the cutest face and winking. "Very well. If that is what you wish." A.G.D replied. "Aaaw. You're leaving so soon?" Hamtaro asked. "But you're a hamham now!" Boss said disappointedly. "Well, maybe, but i've got my own life to live. I'm a star! I understand you want me to stay and hang out with you, but I've got songs to sing, dances to do, and CDs to sign." Sparkle said. "I'm sure you'll wanna see my next preformance when you get back, but for now, I gotta go home. Chow! I'll see you at my hit concert!" she said winking and waving at them. A.G.D. transported her back to her home. "And just when we were getting to know her!" Panda said. "Too bad she's too busy being a star." Pashmina added sadly. "Ookwee." "I'm sure we'll see her again. But now, we gotta think of a way of bringing down that castle!" Hamtaro told them.  
  
The hamhams had made their plan, and now they were flying through the air on A.G.D's back. Boss flew along side. A.G.D. granted Boss power letting him fly once again. "Ok. Boss and Hamtaro will fly into the Dark Castle to destroy it from the inside The rest of us will stay here and attack from the outside, distracting Hamrigan. If Boss and Hamtaro take too long in there, Stan and Sandy will go in there and help back them up." Maxwell instructed. "Hopefully that will give us enough time to free the prisoners." he added. The Dark Castle lay ahead. "There it is! Go now!" Maxwell ordered Boss and Hamtaro. Hamtaro jumped on Boss's back and they flew off towards the looming object. "Do you think they'll, like be ok?" Sandy asked. "I have a feeling they'll be fine." Maxwell assured Sandy.  
  
Boss and Hamtaro approached the Dark Castle. Boss prepared to land, which he wasn't so good at doing. He ended up crashing on the floor, sending Hamtaro flying. Some of the sleeping ham prisoners woke up from the noise. There were hundreds of them in their prison cells, lined up against the walls. "It's him! The legendary warrior!" Some hams exclaimed. "You call this a castle?" Hamtaro asked. "It's so dark in here!" "All of the castle is dark." Boss told Hamtaro. "We'll free the prisoners first." he said. "If we destroy the engine room first, the dark castle will fall like a rock, crushing us all." he added. There were combo locks on every prison cell. "How are we gonna get all of these off?" Hamtaro asked. "Can't we just bust them open?" "If we do that, Hamrigan will come to see what all the noise is, and then we're done for! The others can't distract Hamrigan for that long." Boss told him. "Luckily, I know all the combos!" Boss added. He quickly turned the combo lock. The cell opened up. Two hamsters were inside, trembling in fear at Boss. "I won't hurt you! Now go!" He told them. The two hams quickly scurried out and climbed onto A.G.D's back who was waiting just outside. Since he was huge, he would be able to hold all the prisoners on his back. Boss told Hamtaro some of the combos, and both of them quickly freed the prisoned hams in no time. When all freed, they all clambered onto A.G.D's back. Boss looked towards a cell and saw Will. He unlocked his combo and freed him. "You turned good again!" Will exclaimed. "I told ya that i'd bust ya out of here!" Boss grinned. "Now go!" he added. Will climbed onto A.G.D.'s back. He smiled and waved to Boss. "Thank you!" He cried out.  
  
"Now that we got all the prisoners, we let them off below, then we carry out our plan to attack the castle from the outside, driving Hamrigan's attention towards us. Then Boss and Hamtaro can carry out the mission of destroying the engine room." Maxwell told the hamhams. "Is everyone clear?" He asked. "All clear!" The hamhams replied. The prisoner hams were amazed at the hamhams confidence and organization. A.G.D. flew down to the ground, and let the prisoner hams off. They yelled out their "thankyous" and "goodbyes" to the warriors and took off, all but Will who decided to stay and support the warriors. "You know, this warrior stuff is really starting to get me popular!" Stan said. "I see you haven't changed while I was gone." Sandy sighed. "Well, you wern't gone for long you know!" Stan replied. A.G.D. flew back up towards the castle. "Now!" Maxwell cried. A.G.D. smashed his massive body against the castle. The whole castle shook, sending everyone in it flying off their feet. "What's happening?!" Hamrigan demanded. "It seems the warriors are attacking us!" A dark ham to him. "And that's not all, they've got a huge powerful dragon on their side!" He added. Maxwell attacked the castle with his psychic powers. Dark hams started appearing out of opening in the castle and threw their spears upon them. Sandy, Stan, and Oxnard shot them down with their arrows and boomerangs. Hamrigan came through an opening. "You fools! Why bother wasting your time attacking the castle?! You can't destroy it!" Hamrigan told them. He shot dark energy at A.G.D. who barely dodged it. They flew by the main opening where Hamtaro and Boss were waiting. Maxwell gave the signal. "Okay! Let's go!" Hamtaro said. He and Boss darted off towards the machine room.  
  
Hamrigan continued to attack A.G.D. A dark blast finally hit him in the side. "You're not as strong as you used to be A.G.D! Give up!" Hamrigan boomed. "Not when this world's at stake!" A.G.D. cried angrily. He shot a powerful blast of white lighting at Hamrigan. Hamrigan stuck out his long claws and absorbed the lighting. "The dark castle's making him stronger!" Kenji exclaimed. "I hope Boss and Hamtaro hurry up! We can't hold Hamrigan off much longer!" Boss and Hamtaro arrrived at the engine room, only to find that it was heavily guarded by dark ham guards. "I had no idea that the engine was this heavily guarded!" Boss exclaimed. "What do we do now?" Hamtaro asked. "Plan B!" Boss replied. "You don't mean, run, do you?" Hamtaro asked. "Fight!" Boss roared as he charged at the guards. He took his new sword and slashed at the guards. Several were destroyed, but more appeared by the second. "There's too many of them! Go destroy the engine!" Boss told Hamtaro. "But you need help!" Hamtaro cried. "Just go! Do as I say!" Boss commanded. "I can handle these guys myself!" Hamtaro was unsure but then he nodded. "Okay! Good luck!" All the guards had their attention turned towards Boss, so Hamtaro could sneak by unoticed. Hamtaro peered over the railing to the machinary below. It was a 10 foot drop below to the machinary. He had to find the weak spot. "Look for an opening!" Boss cried out over all the guards. Hamtaro seached for an opening. "I'll only have one shot at this, otherwise those guards will attack me too if I miss!" Hamtaro said to himself. He suddenly spotted a small opening in the middle.  
  
"That must be the power source down there!" He cried. He couldn't shoot it from the angle he was at. But if he could jump over, then shoot a beam of light from his sword from above, it would go directly to the powersource, and destroy the dark castle. From one side He would have to make the jump. It was 5 feet across from one end to the other. "That's really far, but i'll have to do it!" Hamtaro said to himself. He jumped up onto the railing. He leapt into the air, sailing across over the opening. "It's now or never Hamtaro!" Boss cried. "Shoot now!" The guards stopped, seeing Hamtaro shoot his beam of light down the opening. "Bullseye!" Hamtaro cried. He landed on the other side safely. "Way to go!" Boss cried as he fought off the last of guards. A large explosion of light shot out from the machinary, blowing it to pieces. The blast of light burst throught the top of the castle. Hamrigan was about to shoot down A.G.D. when he saw the blast of light. "What is that?!" He cried. "That was our friends destroying the machine room." Kenji told Hamrigan. "I'm really surprised at how ignorant you are." "No! Impossible! I let them slip through my hands!" Hamrigan cried in rage. The castle began to shake and crumble. "We'd better get out of here fast!" Boss told Hamtaro. The two of them dashed through the castle towards the opening. The castle was plummiting towards the ground. "We'll have to jump!" Boss said. "What?! Are you crazy?!" Hamtaro cried. "Just trust me on this!" Boss said urgently. "Okay." Hamtaro replied. The two jumped out of the castle as it came crashing towards the ground.  
  
Hamrigan jumped off the castle quickly and floated in the sky. "Now would be the perfect time to show them not to mess with me and my powers!" He growled angrily. Hamtaro grabbed onto Boss's tail, as he flew down towards the ground. "They made it!" Sandy cried. "They destroyed the castle!" Maxwell exclaimed. All the hamhams cheered happily. A.G.D. flew to the ground, letting the hamhams off. They ran towards them. "You're heros!" Oxnard cried happily. "Well, the real credit goes to Hamtaro," Boss said. "But I helped of couse!" He added. Hamrigan glared down at them angrily. He knew now was the time. "Come almighty creature! Show these warriors that they should not mess with the powers of darkness!" Hamrigan cried. A great shadow flew overhead the hamhams. A gigantic roar filled the air. The hamhams covered their ears. "That hurts more than Boss's singing!" Stan cried. "Hey!" Boss said angrily. Kenji looked up at the giant dark monster. "Oh-no! I never thought that he'd still be alive!" cried Kenji. A giant dark blue and black dragon landed. It had four giant wings that resembled Boss's wings. His head was covered it black armor with piercing red eyes. As it roared again, it revealed another mouth above the lower mouth. Bijou screamed in fear and almost fainted at the sight. Hamrigan smiled evil and laughed. "Now I will show you the extreme power of the most feared dragon in the all the Ham Ham world! May I introduce you to, the real Destroyer Dragon!" 


	21. Destroyer Dragon vs Destroyer Dragon

The hamhams stared up at the giant dark creature in fear. "We are SO dead!" Stan cried. "Don't say that!" Sandy cried angrily. "That machine!" Kenji growled. "Hamrigan brought Destroyer Dragon back with that revival machine! If only we had come sooner!" "So this is the real Destroyer Dragon." Boss said to himself. "Guys, I don't want you to fight him." Boss told the hamhams. "What? You can't be serious!" Maxwell exclaimed. "He's really strong, and I can't have all of us getting hurt! Just stay out of this!" Boss commanded. "Alright, I hope you know what you're doing." Maxwell replied. "Do you think he can beat Destroyer Dragon alone?" Dexter asked Kenji. "This is the dragon that Boss was created from. The original is stronger and more difficult to inflict damage upon. But Boss does still have a good chance. Just as long as Destroyer Dragon doesn't catch him off guard." Kenji said. "I thought I could see a resemblance between the two." said Oxnard. "Ya, except Boss doesn't have two mouths!" Howdy added. "Boss could be in serious trouble if we don't help him!" Hamtaro said in worry. Destroyer Dragon made it's move. It lunged it's head towards, snapping it's jaws at Boss. Boss struck his sword upon it's snout. The armor covering it's head protected itself from the sword. The dragon lunged again at Boss, knocking him down. "Hahaha! Good job Destroyer Dragon! Now attack those other warriors!" Hamrigan commanded. Obediently, Destroyer Dragon stomped towards the hamhams. "Is he gonna eat us?!" Cappy cried. "With that revival machine, Hamrigan could revive any creature and make it go under his control!" Kenji cried. Boss started to rise to his feet. "Don't worry about that!" Boss told them. "If Hamrigan couldn't control me properly, then there's no way the real Destroyer Dragon will listen to him either!" Destroyer Dragon suddenly stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?! Attack the warriors now!" Hamigan commanded angrily. Destroyer Dragon turned towards Hamrigan and shot a blast of fire at him. Hamrigan blocked the flame with his arm. "How is this possible?! The revival machine was supposed to take him under my control!" Hamrigan growled. "Well, if I leave, then Destroyer Dragon will only attack those warriors! He'll be strong enough to defeat them." Hamrigan said to himself. "Have fun Legendary Warriors!" he laughed as he leapt off into the sky. As predicted by Hamrigan, Destroyer Dragon directed it's attention towards the hamhams, ready to attack them. "Hey! Over here!" Boss called out to Destroyer Dragon. He flew around Destroyer Dragon in circles, dodging it's attacks. The dragon roared in fustration, trying to claw Boss. Destroyer Dragon blew hot flames at Boss. He took his sword, trying to block the flames, but was thrown back by the flames and crashed to the ground. The mighty dragon turned it's attention towards the hamhams. "Brace yourselves!" Kenji ordered. A ball of red flames gathered in Destroyer Dragon's mouth. "It's gonna be big!" Hamtaro cried. "I can feel the heat of that flame from all the way down here!" Maxwell added. The fire ball shot towards the hamhams, but Boss charged at Destroyer Dragon with his sword, and sliced at the dragon's neck where there was no armor protecting it. Destroyer Dragon roared in pain. A large gash was left in it's neck. The fire ball was sent off in another direction, missing the hamhams.  
  
Destroyer Dragon did not fall though. Boss charged, pointing his sword at Destroyer Dragon's neck. estroyer Dragon angrily shot a blast of fire at Boss, scorching his hand badly. Destroyer Dragon smashed it's tail inot Boss,smashing him against the ground. "Boss! You can't do this alone!" Hamtaro cried. "I'm fine! You and the others go!" He told Hamtaro. "Don't be so stubborn!" Hamtaro cried angrily. Boss lunged at the mighty dragon, but it quickly wrapped its tail around Boss, squeezing him. "Oh, this is great! Just great!" Dexter groaned. "C'mon you guys! We gotta help him!" Sandy cried. "We shouldn't help him. He's right. We'd only be putting ourselves in danger and making things worse." Kenji told Sandy. "But we're supposed to be working as a team!" Sandy said angrily. Kenji didn't say anything to her. Will, the white hamster was watching in fear what was happening. "I have to do something!" He finally said to himself. "He saved me so i'll have to save him!" he added. Boss chomped down on Destroyer Dragons tail as hard as he could, but Destroyer Dragon tightened its grip on Boss. "He'll be as flat as a pancake when he's through with him!" Howdy said. "That's it! I don't care if Boss told us not to fight! He's in trouble and we gotta help him!" Hamtaro cried. He shot light from his sword, hitting Destroyer Dragon in the face. Nothing happened though. Will had climbed ontop of a cliff, above Destroyer Dragon. Boss had almost passed out from the pain. A giant rock was laying just before the edge. Will began to push his body against the rock. He wasn't strong enough alone. Maxwell spotted Will upon the cliff. "Look!" He cried. "That's it! I'm helping!" Hamtaro cried. "Wait for me!" Oxnard cried, stumbling after Hamtaro. Howdy, Dexter, Maxwell, Stan, and Sandy followed. "Do be careful!" Bijou cried out to them. "Ookwee!"  
  
"Hey! can we help?" Hamtaro asked. Will turned around and saw the hamhams standing behind him. "That rock looks a little heavy to be pushing on your own! Let me handle this one!" Stan said showing off. "Oh please!" Sandy groaned. "Wow! Thanks guys!" Will excalimed happily. When Destroyer Dragon was underneath, the hamhams began to push the rock with all their might. "It's so heavy!" Oxnard cried. "Just hang in there! Don't give up!" Hamtaro cried. With one final push, the hamhams sent the massive rock falling. The rock hit Destroyer Dragon's head, sending him toppling towards the ground, letting go of Boss. "We did it!" Hamtaro cried. Destroyer Dragon slowly rose from the ground, and roared angrily in rage. Destroyer Dragon slashed its claws into Will. Will screamed in pain, as he fell to the ground and disappeared to the dealth realm. "No!" Hamtaro cried. Boss saw what happened. 'That's it!" he growled. "I'm through with seeing my friends get killed like this!" Boss lunged at Destroyer Dragon with his sword in his hands. Destroyer Dragon shot an enormous blast of fire at Boss. Boss cried out in pain as the flame hit him.. Boss fell from the sky, defeated. Before he hit the ground, Destroyer Dragon swung its mighty tail at Boss, sending him smashing against a rock. Boss lay on the ground, unconcious and beat up. "You're gonna pay for that!" Hamtaro cried. This time, he knew where to strike.  
  
Destroyer Dragon opened its two jaws, lunging at Hamtaro. Flames started to gather in its mouths. "If he's hit, he's finished!" Kenji cried. Hamtaro swiftly leapt past Destroyer Dragons head, and slashed his sword into the gash that Boss put in Destroyer Dragons neck. Destroyer Dragon roared and thrashed about in pain. Finally, it took off into the skies, fleeing in retreat. "And don't come back ya sniveling two-mouthed coward!" Howdy called out. "Gee, couldn't you think of something more insulting?" Dexter asked sarcastically. "Where's Boss?" Sandy asked. They saw him lying by the rock he was smashed against. He still was unconcious. He was bashed up and bleeding. A patch of fur on his front leg was pratically burnt off. "He's even worse off than last time!" Maxwell exclaimed. "We have to help him!" Hamtaro cried. "I don't think we can this time. Destroyer Dragon was so strong. He got bashed up real badly i'm afraid." Kenji said. "You don't mean he's going to-...we can still help him! We gotta try!" Hamtaro urged Kenji. Kenji sighed. "We'll see what we can do."  
  
The hamhams rested among some sheltering leaves along the area. Kenji, Bijou, and Maxwell were bandaging up Boss. Cappy walked up to Maxwell. "Do you think Boss will be okay?" He asked worringly. "I can't say Cappy. We're trying everything we can." Maxwell told Cappy. "He got beat up really bad, and his wounds are really severe." Kenji added. "He has a small chance of living, but-" Kenji was cut off by Cappys sudden wailing. "I don't want Boss to die! He didn't do anything wrong! He doesn't deserve it!!" Cappy cried, tears streaming down his face. "Nice work!" Stan said sarcastically to Kenji. Kenji groaned. "I'm really not good with kids." Bijou walked over towards Cappy. "Do not worry Cappy. Boss eez very strong, so he will not give up. I am positive that he will be alright." she told Cappy. "Now why don't you come and have something to eat?" Cappy walked towards the other hamhams who were eating some fruit they found. Kenji and the others were done with the bandaging and joined the rest. Kenji was munching on a fruit, looking at a mountain in his view, when an idea popped into his head. "Hamrigan will be looking for us once he finds out that Destroyer Dragon didn't finish us off." Kenji said. "Ya, so?" Stan said. "Well, I was thinking that we're not ready to face him yet. We should think of a place to stay for awhile and perhaps train and recover. It's really not safe to stay here, otherwise we'll be finished for sure. I was thinking of going up that small mountain." Kenji told the hamhams, pointing up to the small mountain in the moonlight. "What's so special about that lil' mountain?" Howdy asked. "Nothing is special about it, just like you Howdy." Dexter answered. "Enough of your dumb jokes!" Howdy yelled angrily. "You're the one who's always making the dumb jokes!" Dexter shot back. As usual, they pummeled each other, lost in a cloud of dust.  
  
"There's nothing interesting or obvious about it. So we could climb it and rest there. Hamrigan would never find us up there!" Kenji explained. "Well, I guess I could do with a break." Hamtaro addmitted. "It would be nice to rest our feet for awhile" Howdy added, finishing his fist fight with Dexter. "I hope there's sunflower seeds!" Oxnard added dreamily. "What about Boss though? Will he be well enough to make the climb?" Maxwell asked. "We'll wait and see tomorrow if he's doing better. If so, then we can start up the mountain." Kenji replied. "Can we get some sleep now? I'm awfully tired." Pashmina yawned. "Ookwee!" "Alright, let's get some shuteye." Kenji agreed. The hamhams all fell asleep into their peaceful slumber.  
  
The next day the hamhams awoke to a cloudy day. "Aaaw, a cloudy day!" Cappy whined. "It's always been a cloudy for the past who knows how many days!" Howdy said. Boss didn't seem much better, but he was awake now. "How do you feel?" Bijou asked. Boss only replied with a painful groan. "Oh sure, he's fine! Just a few broken bones, couple of wounds and a major 3rd degree burn! Of couse he isn't okay!" Howdy shouted angrily. "We'll leave tomorrow then." Hamtaro announced. "But Hamrigan probably knows by now that we're still alive! He'll find us here!" Kenji cried. "Let's just wait."Hamtaro said calmly. "Alright. We'll wait." Kenji finally agreed. The day went on normally. Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope went to pick flowers. Howdy, Sandy, Stan, and Hamtaro played soccer with a pinecone they found. Maxwell read his book he brought with him while Kenji, Oxnard and Dexter went to gather some food. Cappy and Panda went exploring through the bushes, when they came to a deep forest. "Maybe we should go back now." Panda told Cappy. "No, let's keep looking around. I smell something good!" Cappy said. Cappy walked around on his toes, sniffing the woods, and then came across a single sunflower. "I knew I smelt something good! Sunflower seeds!" Cappy cried. "Wow! Great job Cappy! I didn't think we'd ever see any sunflower seeds in this world!" Panda exclaimed. "I bet this will make Boss happy again! He hasn't had any seeds in a long time he said!" Cappy happily shouted. "I can't wait to see the look on Oxnards face when he sees these!" Panda giggled. Cappy gathered as many sunflower seeds as he could in his hat, while Panda carried them in his arms. The two ran back to where the hamhams were. "Hey you two! What's the rush?" Hamtaro asked. "Look what we found!" Cappy exclaimed. "We found a whole sunflower with sunflower seeds!" Panda added excitedly. "Wow! Sunflower seeds! Now those are something that I haven't seen for a long time!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "Oh, lovely sunflower seeds!" Oxnard cried in bliss. The hamhams dug into the sunflower seeds, except Boss. Cappy brought some over to where Boss lay. "Hey Boss! I brought you back some sunflower seeds!" He held his hands infront of Boss's face. Boss's eyes remained closed though. "C'mon Boss! You gotta eat! You haven't had any sunflower seeds for such a long time!" Cappy cried. Boss didn't move. "Why won't he eat?" Cappy asked Kenji who approached. "I don't know." Kenji replied quietly. He didn't really want to upset Cappy anymore. He didn't know if Boss wouldn't last much longer.  
  
The next day, Boss was on his feet, but he wasn't feeling much better, but he told the others that he'd be fine going up the mountain. "Do you think we could climb up the mountain now?" Maxwell asked. "I think Boss is actually going to be alright." Kenji replied. "Let's go." The hamhams began the hike up the mountain. Hamtaro and Kenji brought up the front, while Boss, Oxnard, and Penelope were at the back. The hamhams tripped and stumbled along the way. Tasty fruits caught Oxnards eye, but Hamtaro told Oxnard they better keep moving. They were half way up the mountain, when high winds began to blow. They had to struggle from getting blown off the cliffs. As the hike went on, Boss seemed to get worse and worse. Boss eventually stumbled on the ground, and wouldn't get up. Oxnard fell down exhausted, followed by Penelope, who did the same. "Hamtaro! We'll have to stop! They're not doing so good back there!" Kenji called up to Hamtaro. "Alright!" he replied. The hamhams stopped for awhile, and then continued. They finally reached the top. Boss was the last to reach the top shortly after Oxnard. Boss collapsed on the ground, panting and hurting. "Are you okay?" Hamtaro asked. "I'm....fine...." Boss replied, short of breath. "That was a really hard hike! Sorry about that Penelope." Pashmina apologized. "Ookwee..." Penelope groaned. "We finally made it." Kenji announced. "But that was much harder than I expected!" he added. The mountain top had some grass and a pool of water, but nothing much else but dead trees. "Hamrigan will never find us here." Kenji told the hamhams. Little did they know, someone was watching them.  
  
"Yes master! They're alive! And I know where they are!" Hamzar told the superior lord Hamrigan. "Alive?! I thought that dragon finished them!" He growled. "That dragon retreated. And the warriors have fled to the top of that small mountain over there!" Hamzar pointed out a small mountain lying among other larger mountains to Hamrigan. "One of the dark hams have been spying on them." he added. "I shall deal with them myself. Then they will know what true fear is!" Hamrigan announced.  
  
"You should be alright. Just take it easy and lay of the fighting for a few days, and you'll be good as new....almost." Kenji told Boss. Boss only seemed worse though. "I don't think he feels very reassured." Dexter said. "That guy hurts himself way too much!" Stan stated. The hamhams drank some water from the water pool. "There's sure not very much food up here!" Hamtaro said. "I was looking forward to the sunflower seeds too!" Oxnard sighed sadly. "We'll just have to make due with what we have here." Maxwell told them. Cappy filled his hat with water and brought it back to Boss. "I brought you back some water" Cappy told Boss. He didn't reply though. "Aren't you thirsty?" Cappy asked. Bijou came over. "What eez wrong? Are you sick?" she asked. "I'm...just...tired right now..." Boss replied weakly. "Oh. Okay. If there eez anything you need, just let me know." Bijou replied. The sun was beginning to set in the sky, with stars appearing one by one. "It's beautiful up here!" Pashmina sighed happily. "Ookwee." Dexter shuffled over towards Pashmina. "Ah, yes! The night is perfect and beautiful....just like you my dear." Dexter told Pashmina dreamily. "Aw, knock off the mushy stuff Dexter! Let me show ya how a real man gets the ladies goin'! A lil' thing I call square dancin' " Howdy yelled, bumping Dexter away and dancing like crazy. "Guys, quiet down. I'm trying to sleep." Stan groaned. "Already?! It's only sun set!" Howdy exclaimed. Suddenly, the sky turned back full of clouds. "Well, not anymore I guess." Howdy said. "There's clouds gathering!" Maxwell cried out. "And not just any clouds!" Kenji added. Hamrigan swooped down and landed infront of the hamhams. "No! How did he know we were here?! Impossible!" Kenji cried. "Thanks to a little help to one of my soldiers, I found you. And now I will deal with all of you myself!" Hamrigan told them. "This is the end for you hamhams!" Hamrigan laughed evily. "mmm....quiet down, i'm trying to sleep...." Stan mumbled. Sandy slapped Stan. "Stan! Wake up! it's him!" Sandy cried. Stan opened his eyes sleepily, seeing Hamrigan. Stan screamed and fainted. Hamrigan shot his dark powers at the hamhams. Hamtaro tried to block with his sword, but was thrown back. "You have no chace against me and my supreme powers! This will be your final fight!" He laughed evily. 


	22. Burning Courage

Hamrigan shot his dark powers at the hamhams. Hamtaro tried to block, but was instantly thrown back. "Hamtaro!" Oxnard cried. He threw his boomerang at Hamrigan, but Hamrigan smashed it away with his hand, sending it flying back at Oxnards head really hard. Oxnard fell back. "Oxy! Are you okay?!" Hamtaro cried rushing over to Oxnard. "Why is everything spinning?" Oxnard asked in a dazed voice. Hamtaro was shot back with Hamrigan's dark energy. Sandy and Stan shot their arrows at Hamrigan, but Hamrigans long claws slashed them apart. He shot dark energy at the two, sending them sprawling against the ground. "That's enough!" Maxwell cried. He shot psychic energy at Hamrigan, striking him in the chest, but the attack did nothing. Hamrigan laughed evily, "You really think you can harm me with those pathetic attacks?!" Hamrigan sneered. Hamrigan shot a ball of dark energy at Maxwell, knocking him off his feet. "At this rate, we'll all be in bandages!" Kenji cried. Boss tried to get up on his feet, but he was too weak, so he collapsed. "I gotta help them!" Boss said to himself. "I don't care how injured I am!"  
  
Howdy and Dexter jumped ontop of Hamrigans head, punching and kicking. Hamrigan easily threw them off onto the ground. "Pitiful creatures!" Hamrigan sneered. Kenji jumped from behind, but Hamrigan smacked his hand in Kenji's face, sending falling to the ground. He approached Bijou, Cappy, Panda, Pashmina, and Penelope. "What do we do?" Pashmina cried. "We don't have any weapons like they do!" Cappy wimpered. "And we haven't learnt how to fight our enemys!" Panda added. "Ookwee!" Hamrigan got ready to shoot his dark powers at the remaining hamhams. Boss suddenly sprung to his feet and charged at Hamrigan. He leapt up and chomped down on his arm. Hamrigan stopped his attack, directing his attention to Boss. "Boss!" Pashmina cried. "Yay! He came to rescue us!" Cappy cried happily. "Ookwee!" Penelope squeaked. Hamrigan smiled evily. "How sweet! Protecting your dear friends are you? Well you can say goodbye to them!" Hamrigan shook Boss off. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Boss snarled. He leapt blew fire at Hamrigan, who simply stuck out his hand, blocking the flames. "Nice try, but not good enough!" Hamrigan laughed, shooting dark energy at Boss. He managed to jump out of the way, evading the blast. "You can do it!" Hamtaro cried. Hamrigan smashed his arm into Boss's stomach, sending him flying back. Boss's wounds from the fight with Destroyer Dragon began to open up again. Boss leapt at Hamrigan again, but Hamrigan was waiting for this. He swung his claws at Boss, slashing him across the face. Boss fell, half blinded from Hamriagn's strike. "Now to deal with you pests!" Hamrigan growled. He shot dark energy at Panda, Bijou, Cappy, Pashmina and Penelope. Bijou took her wand and waved it in the air, setting up the shield. The dark attack broke through Bijou's shield, throwing the hamhams back. They were luckily unharmed. "Woah! Where'd you learn that Bijou?" Pashmina asked in amazement. "Now eez really not a good time to ask!" Bijou replied. Hamrigan's hands glowed black, with lighting bolts shooting from them. "This is the end!" Hamrigan announced. "No!" Boss cried out. He leapt back onto his feet, and leapt up into the air, landing on Hamrigan's head. The attack from Hamrigan shot up into the sky. Boss clawed and bit ferociously into Hamrigan's face. He cried out in surprise and pain. "I'll make sure you're dead before you can even think of hurting my friends!" Boss snarled in rage. Blood flew from Hamrigan's face. Half of Hamrigan's left side of his face was left clawed and bitten up. "You will pay!" Hamrigan roared angrily. He struck his claws into Boss's side and threw him, crashing to the ground. Blood poured from the new wound in Boss's side.  
  
"You monster!" Hamtaro cried. He leapt to his feet and struck his sword at Hamrigan. The light blast of energy hit Hamrigan, causing him to stumble, but he managed to stay standing. Hamrigan swung his arm, sending Hamtaro, colliding into Bijou and the others. "That stupid hamham won't be messing with me anymore! It's time for me to finish you weaklings off for good!" Hamrigan yelled angrily. His claws glowed red and black. "Oh-no! His Rageing claw of Death will destroy the first thing it it hits!" Kenji cried. "Nothing can stop it! They'll be killed for sure" he added. "No! It can't end like this!" Sandy cried. "Can't we stop it?" Stan asked. "Nothing can stop the attack!" Kenji told thim, with his voice shaking. "I can't belive this is it!" he added with tears streaming down his face. 'They'll all be torn apart in seconds!" Hamrigan leapt forward with the claw extended, shooting towards the hamhams. "Not even my shield can protect us!" Bijou said quietly. Cappy and Penelope started to cry. Hamtaro couldn't think or say anything. He just stared in fear, as the attack shot towards them.  
  
They waited for the attack to hit them. It would be over. But it never hit them. Instead, a cry of pain filled the air. Hamtaro opened his eyes. He practically screamed at what he saw. Boss had leapt infront of them, taking the attack for them. Boss fell to the ground, limp and bloody. The hamhams stood there speechless. Hamtaro ran to Boss. "No! Why did you do that?!" Hamtaro cried. " I couldn't just let him destroy you all. You're my friends." Boss replied weakly. "Don't go!" Hamtaro sobbed. "Whatever you do, don't give up!" Boss struggled to say. He then closed his eyes, and disappeared. (to the death realm, ya you know) Tears poured from Hamtaro's eyes. "No! Not him too! No!" Hamtaro sobbed. Cappy broke out wailing. Penelope hid behind Pashmina's back, wimpering in fear. "He did it to save us..." Bijou said to herself with tears in her eyes. "That traitor got what he desereved! He was stupid to throw his life away for you miserable weaklings!" Hamrigan said coldly. "I've had enough of this!" Hamtaro cried angrily, sorrow turing into rage. "You've hurt my friends, and caused enough pain and sorrow, but what you just did has gone way too far!! I'll make sure you'll never dare to hurt anyone ever again!!" Hamtaro yelled. The rest of the hamhams rose to their feet. "Everyone! All together!" Hamtaro cried. The warriors all shot their attacks at Hamrigan. Hamrigan shot a huge dark energy sphere, colliding with the hamhams attacks. The two attacks pushed against one another for a few seconds, till the enormous dark energy sphere blast broke through the hamhams attack, sending the top of the mountain to crumble, The hamhams were blown off the top into the air. "No! This can't be happening!" Hamtaro cried. "I told you that you couldn't match my powers! Now you shall all plummit to your deaths below!" Hamrigan laughed, as he took off into the skies. The hamhams fell from the sky to the ground below. 


	23. The Final Hope

"Hamtaro!" A familiar voice called out. Hamtaro opened his eyes. He was in darkness, but a shining light was in the distance. The light became brighter and closer. Hamtaro squinted into the light, and there he saw Laura. "Come here little guy!" Laura cooed. "Laura!" Hamtaro cried rushing over towards Laura. Hamtaro was leaping into Laura's hands, when she seemed to disappear into thin air. Hamtaro fell on the cold hard ground. "Laura?! Laura?! Where are you?! Come back Laura!" Hamtaro cried. He ran about in the darkness, searching frantically. He finally came to a stop. "Laura!!!" Hamtaro cried, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Who's Laura?" a small young voice asked in question. Hamtaro's eyes shot open. He was in a soft bed, surrounded by lots of little young hamsters. One of the hamsters was on the bed infront of Hamtaro, staring down at his face. Surprised, Hamtaro screamed. The little hamster fell off. "Woah!" he cried."I guess he's awake now!" "Yay!" cried one of the small hamsters cried. "Maybe he wants to play!" one added excitedly. "No, silly! Legendary Warriors don't ever play!" a bit of an older looking hamster told the small ham. "Where am I?" Hamtaro cried. "You're in our village!" A little girl ham squeaked. "Hey! Do you really use a big shiney sword to defeat bad guys?" A small boy ham asked excitedly. "Can I have your autograph?" another squealed. "Who's that Laura you were talking about in your sleep?" another asked. "I'd like to answer your questions, but have you seen my friends?" Hamtaro asked. "Come now children. Give him some space." A female grown up hamster shooed them away. "Sorry about them! They're just excited." The hamster apologized. "It's okay, But how did I get here?" Hamtaro asked. "Oh! the children found you and your friends lying in the bushes. It seemed you all had a bad fall!" the lady ham told Hamtaro. "Can you tell me where my friends are?" Hamtaro asked. "Oh! Your friends? They're over there!" she pointed to a room across from where Hamtaro was. All the hamhams were sitting at a table, talking. Hamtaro ran over to greet them. "Oh Hamtaro! I am so happy you are safe!" Bijou exclaimed. "Are you okay?You're not hurt, are you? Please don't say you're hurt!" Oxnard asked. "I'm fine." Hamtaro replied. Hamtaro looked around. "Hey guys, where's Boss?" he asked. "Hamtaro, don't you remember? He-" Kenji began. "Oh...yea...." Hamtaro replied quietly. Cappy began to wimper. "Oh great! Now we've started him up again!" Stan grumbled. "What's wrong? Who's Boss? What happened?" A kid asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." Hamtaro replied. "Do we really have to fight him again?!" Dexter asked. "We don't have a choice! He's getting stronger, and he'll destroy this whole world if we wait any longer!" Kenji told Dexter. "What's going on?" Hamtaro asked. "We're discussing wether we should fight Hamrigan or not." Kenji replied. "I think it's stupid trying to beat him! You saw what he did to Boss! The same will happen to all of us!" Stan argued. "But we can't just let this world get taken over by Hamrigan!" Sandy said. "What do you think Hamtaro?" Oxnard asked. "No more..." Hamtaro replied.  
  
"What kinda answer is that?" Howdy asked. "Maybe he's saying, no more of your corny jokes Howdy." Dexter said. "No more fighting. I can't go on, seeing my friends getting hurt or destroyed." Hamtaro replied. "Warriors don't give up, do they?" asked asked a small ham kid. "Well, maybe." said another. "Hamtaro, this is the way it goes. Our friends get hurt, and they sometimes don't make it. But we still-" Kenji began. "You don't what it's like to lose friends though!" Hamtaro cried angrily. "I lost my whole family and all my friends when my village was destroyed. Then you came along, and helped me out. You'd never let me give up, and be defeated. You've taught me that giving in gets you nowhere!" Kenji told Hamtaro. "I don't want to see you lose that!" he added, in a more calm tone. "C'mon! Don't quit now! We need you!" The hamham kids cried out. Hamtaro looked at the little kids, then he thought about what Kenji had just said. Could he just leave the world to be demolished by Hamrigan? "You're right." Hamtaro replied. "Sitting around and giving up won't fix anything! We'll defeat Hamrigan, and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else!" Hamtaro announced. A little ham kid jumped on Hamtaro, hugging him. "Yay! He's gonna help us!" he cried. "That's the way!" Kenji said encouragingly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stan asked. "We can't just let Hamrigan destroy this whole world! Besides, we can beat him!" Sandy told Stan. "I'm not very good at fighting, but i'll help out anyway I can!" Oxnard said. "We'll defeat Hamrigan once and for all!" Hamtaro cried. The hamhams cheered in agreement.  
  
"Aaaawww! Leaving so soon?" A ham child cried. "Sorry, but we gotta get going." Maxwell told them. "Don't worry! We'll come back one day!" Hamtaro told the kids. "Yay! We'll see you again! Then we can play!" one cheered. "Goodbye!" The kids cried out. "Good luck! And have a safe journey!" The lady ham called out. The hamhams waved goodbye, as they headed off into a forest. As the hamhams walked throught the forest is silence, Maxwell spoke up suddenly. "You know it would be good to have a plan, on how to attack Hamrigan." "Anybody know his weakspots?" Dexter asked. "Weakspots?! He's like a mad bull made of iron that never runs outta gas! How can he have any weakspots?!" Howdy shouted. "His power is darkness, and the only thing that's really affective in that is light." Kenji stated. "So, does that mean that we only rely on Hamtaro to defeat Hamrigan?" Sandy asked. "If so, that's just really stupid!" Stan added. "No, we don't just rely on him alone, we all fight. It's just that Hamtaro can do more damage on Hamrigan than anyone else can do in this world." Kenji told the hamhams. "But together, we're even stronger." he added. "I've noticed that our physical attacks, like using swords or claws, are more effective than our true powers, like fire and psychic." Maxwell said. "That is true." Kenji replied. "Maybe that will help us in defeating Hamrigan. That means we're one step closer to victory" "And one step closer to starvation! I'm really hungry!" Cappy whined. "Me too!" Oxnard added. "I'm sure there's something around here that's edible." Kenji told them. "I hope there's sunflower seeds!" Oxnard said hopefully. "Or fruits!" Cappy cried. The hamhams came to a rickoty old bridge held up by ropes that crossed over a long dried up canyon . "I don't think we should go across." Maxwell told them. "But where else should we go?" Hamtaro asked. "Let's just cross it!" Stan said. "Who made you the boss?" Sandy asked. "C'mon! It'll be fine!" Stan urged them.  
  
"I am not going! Eet eez too scary!" Bijou said. Stan walked on to the bridge. "Stan! Get back here immediately!" Sandy shouted. "See? It's fine! There's nothing to worry about!" Stan shouted across. "As if we'd follow you!" Sandy shouted back. "If Boss were here, what would he say?! He'd say, Let's cross this bridge! Nothing bad will happen! It'll be fine! And then you'd all follow him across! And the bridge would probably snap under his weight, and all of your weight along with it" Stan told them. "And yet, you'd all still listen to him! So why not me?!" he asked. "Well....let's see....Oh! Because he's smarter and more sensible than you! Think of all the dumb things you've done that've gotten us into trouble Stan!" Sandy said angrily. "I am so not that stupid!" Stan shouted angrily at Sandy. "Guys, can we not think this over without a heated arguement all the time?" Maxwell asked. "I say we cross it." Howdy said. "I say we don't!" Dexter disagreed. "We're gonna cross it!" Howdy yelled at Dexter. "Oh no we aren't!" Dexter shouted back at Howdy. "Oh yes we are!" "Oh no we-" "Guys! Quit it! We can't think over all this yelling!" Pashmina cut in. "Terribly sorry my dear! You see, Howdy started it all." Dexter said to Pashmina. "Did not!" Howdy screamed. "Could you please settle down for one minute?" Bijou asked. Hamtaro started to walk across the bridge. "Hamtaro!" Sandy cried. "Don't tell me you're following Stan!" "We can't really just stand around. I think Stan's right. It's seems okay." Hamtaro told Sandy. All the hamhams followed on. "But-" Sandy started. She groaned, clenching her teeth. "Wait for me!" She cried out, chasing after the hamhams.  
  
"I'm scared!" Oxnard cried. "Just don't look down." Hamtaro told Oxnard. "Too late!" Oxnard wimpered. Stan was just about to step off the bridge, onto the ground at the other side. "See, what'd I tell yo- AAAAHHHH!!!!" he and all the hamhams screamed, as the bridge ropes snapped. The hamhams hung onto the bridge. "You were saying?" Sandy groaned. "Okay, okay, so it was a bad idea....but we can fix it...right?" Stan said nervously. "Dangling 9 feet from the top, i don't think so." Sandy replied. "Everyone, start climbing up!" Hamtaro told the hamhams. Stan pulled himself up first. Then Hamtaro. "Hamtaro! Help! I don't think I can make it!" Oxnard cried. "Grab my paw!" Hamtaro said, streching his paw out to Oxnard. Hamtaro pulled up Oxnard with the help of Stan. "Thanks!" Oxnard puffed. The rest of the hamhams got up the bridge, one helping the next get up. Pashmina and Penelope were making their way up the top of the bridge, when the last rope holding the bridge to the cliff started to snap. Pashmina and Penelope screamed. "They're gonna fall!" Panda cried. "Super Howdy to the rescue!" Howdy cried. "Not if mighty Dexter can get there first!" Dexter said, leaping ahead. The final rope snapped, and Pashmina and Penelope fell. Hamtaro grabbed Pashmina's paw before she and Penelope fell into the dried canyon below. Hamtaro pulled them up. "Thank you so much Hamtaro!" Pashmina cried. "Ookwee!" "It was nothing!" Hamtaro said happily. "I'm just glad you're okay!" he added. Dexter and Howdy groaned. "It's time to continue now." Kenji told the hamhams. The sky ahead looked even darker.  
  
"So, we're basically chasing after Hamrigan?" Howdy asked. "Well, we can't really run away. He's causing too much destruction. And if we don't find him, he'll find us." Kenji replied. "Find us?! What if we're sleeping and he finds us?! What if he finds us when we least expect it?!" Oxnard cried. "We'll just have to stay on our guard for the whole time. We'll even have a lookout for when we sleep." Maxwell told Oxnard. "Doesn't anyone else here think that this place is the slightest bit creepy?" Sandy asked. "What are you talking about? It's an open land with grass, flowers, and a few trees spread apart! If you think this place is creepy, you've got some real fear issues!" Stan told Sandy. "It's just so dark....too dark for the day time." Sandy said. "Well, now that she mentions it, it is pretty dark for the middle of the day." Dexter agreed.  
  
Bijou put up her shield, just before a flying sword hit Hamtaro. "Wow! Thanks! I didn't see that one coming!" Hamtaro thanked Bijou. Hamzar leapt out of the bush. "It sure takes alot to destroy you pesky warriors, doesn't it?!" Hamzar growled. "I should've known!" Maxwell cried.  
  
"Even after I losened those ropes on that old bridge, it snaps, and you still manage to escape!" Hamzar added. "You losened the ropes!?" Maxwell exclaimed. "Yes, I did. You're dumb friend was too stupid to notice that the ropes weren't tied on properly before he went crossing!" Hamzar laughed. "How dare you call me dumb!" Stan screamed angrily. He leapt at Hamzar with his bow and arrow. Hamzar smashed his sword upon Stan, causing him to crash to the ground. "Stan! " Sandy cried. "You're gonna be sorry!" she cried angrily, doing the same as Stan. Hamzar rose his sword and shot lighting sparks at Sandy, throwing her back. "Sandy! Are you okay?" Maxwell called out.  
  
"I see that you're wanting to challenge Hamrigan, no? Ha! Well let you know this! You will never be able to lay another scratch on him! I will make sure you will not pass me! " Hamzar told the hamhams. Hamtaro got his sword ready. "And this time, your dragon friend won't be here to help you!" he added, smashing his sword on the ground. A stream of lighting shot at Hamtaro. He jumped away from the attack. Hamzar swung his sword at Hamtaro, but Hamtaro blocked. The two swords clashes again and again. "All too familiar." Hamzar yawned. "Let's try something new, shall we?" Hamzar leapt back. He raised his sword in the, it started to glow yellow. He swung his sword, and a blade of lighting came shooting at Hamtaro. Hamtaro blocked it with his sword, but fell backwards from the force of the blow. Hamzar shot another blade at Hamtaro. Bijou leapt in the way, using her shield. The attack smashed against the shield. Another blade was flung, breaking the shield. Maxwell shot his psychic powers at the attack, breaking it. Hamtaro got his sword ready. Bijou raised her wand, creating the shield. Maxwell stood alert and ready for the next blow to come. Hamzar smiled. "How sweet, protecting each other, are we?" He chuckled. "Well see if you can protect yourselves against this!" He cried. He shot a large blast of lighting from his sword. It hit the three hamhams full force. They were all thrown back, unharmed. But Hamzar was ready to strike them down once and for all. Sandy and Stan leapt to their feet, shooting arrows at Hamzar. Hamzar sliced through all of them with his sword. Howdy and Dexter charged at Hamzar. They smashed their heads against his chest when he was distracted by blocking Sandy and Stan's arrows. Hamzar fell over from the charge. Panda and Cappy quickly rushed over and grabbed Hamzar by the arms, and held him. "Hamtaro! Now!" Panda cried. Hamtaro thought for a minute. "No! I have a better idea."  
  
Hamrigan stood alone in a large dark cave. "Those miserable warriors are still alive! I can feel it!" Hamrigan growled to himself. "They will pay for what they did to me! This time, I won't toy with them!" he added. "But perhaps, I should wait till they come to me." He thought for a moment. "Yes. That is what I will do. It will be that much quicker." He said darkly.  
  
Howdy and Dexter took hold of Hamzar, making sure that they wouldn't let go. "Unhand me at once!" Hamzar ordered. "Sorry partner, but this is the way we're gonna keep ya!" Howdy replied. "And after what you've done to us, there's no way we're letting go!" Dexter added. Hamtaro came towards Hamzar. "Now, please tell us where Hamrigan is located." Hamtaro said to Hamzar. Hamzar looked away and said nothing. Stan approached Hamzar and shook him. "Listen! You either lead us to where Hamrigan is, or you can, like, be pulverised by us!" he shouted angrily at Hamzar. "I'm with him!" Howdy shouted. "What he said!" Dexter added. "Guys! Don't hurt him! I'm sure he'll tell us if we're patient with him." Hamtaro told them. "Can you please point us the direction where Hamrigan is?" Hamtaro asked. Hamzar just stared at Hamtaro angrily. "He could have destroyed you back there within seconds, with just a swing of his sword. You having lost the fight, I think Hamtaro's won the right to some information on the whereabouts of Hamrigan from you!" Kenji told Hamzar. Reluctantly, but seeing how Kenji was right, Hamzar pointed his paw towards the north. "He's in a large dark cave, regaining power. But don't get your hopes up! He may have left to find you alrea-ACK!" Hamzar started, but he was pulled along by Howdy and Dexter who went racing ahead. "You heard him! He's spilt the beans! Let's go for it!" Howdy cried. "North it is!" Dexter added. "Slow down! Stop pulling me!" Hamzar cried. The hamhams joined the run in the search of Hamrigan. 


	24. The BlackWinged Theif

Howdy and Dexter continued to hold onto Hamzar's shoulder tightly. "What kinda joke is this?!" Howdy shouted angrily at Hamzar. "We've been walking for over two hours, and there's nothing!" "Believe me! For the sake of my life, he's north!" Hamzar cried. "I know where we're going!" he added. "Are you sure?" Hamtaro asked. "I'm his closest henchman! Of course I know, stupid!" Hamzar growled. Suddenly, something large and black swooped down, knocking Hamtaro's sword out of his hand. It was like a large black Raven, with teeth jutting out of it's beak. It screeched loudly, and took hold of Penelope and Hamtaro's sword. "Oh-no! Penelope!" Pashmina cried. "Hamtaro's sword was swiped too!" Kenji cried. The giant bird flew off into the cloudy skies with Penelope and Hamtaro's sword in hand. "We gotta go after it!" Hamtaro cried. He sprinted in the direction where the bird was flying. "Hamtaro! Wait for us!" Oxnard cried. All the hamhams followed.  
  
You know, if you two let go of me, we'd be going much faster you know." Hamzar told Howdy and Dexter. "Nice try partner, but we're not letting go of you." Howdy replied. "We won't be tricked that easily!" Dexter added. The bird was flying fast, and Hamtaro was losing track of it. "This way! Hurry!" he cried, pointing in the direction of the bird. They just saw the last of it, when they came to another large canyon, that had a river down at the bottom. "This area has too many canyons in it!" Dexter complained. "Now what?!" cried Howdy. Maxwell looked around. "Let me think. Let me think." he mumbled to himself. He saw a large green vine wrapped around a tree that was growing on the side. "I've got it!" Maxwell cried.  
  
"So, you want us to all go swinging on that vine, 5 feet across this canyon?! You're truely insane!" Stan cried. "But it's the only way!" Sandy argued. "We'll have to go one at a time though, otherwise it may snap under all of our weight. And this vine only goes so far, so we'll have to let go of it when we swing halfway across the canyon." Maxwell told the hamhams, as he finished tieing the vine on a branch growing off the tree. "What if we fall?" Oxnard gulped. "We don't know for sure, but this is the only way to save Penelope!" Hamtaro cried. He grabbed the vine tightly, ran with it, and sailed across the canyon. He let go of the vine halfway across the canyon, letting it drop into Sandy's paws. Hamtaro leapt safely on the other side. "Come on you guys!" Hamtaro called out. "Who knows what that crow will do to Penelope!" Sandy held tightly onto the vine in her paws. "Just think of it as doing a jump, and twirling my ribbon in the air in gymnastics." Sandy said to herself. She jumped across without much trouble. Stan decided to take his turn. "All I have to do is make a fun game out of this." Stan mumbled to himself quietly. Stan gripped the vine, trembling, and then jumped. He made a wailing sound. "OOOWAAAOOO!!!! LOOK AT ME! I'M TARZAN! AAAAHHHH!!!!" Stan screamed like he never screamed before. He let go of the vine, smashing to the ground. "So much for making it a game." Stan groaned. Sandy helped him to his feet. Oxnard swung across, screaming and wailing, but he landed safely. "That wasn't so bad, was it Oxy?" Hamtaro asked. Oxnard stared, wide-eyed, and fainted.  
  
The rest made it across okay, but when it came to Howdy and Dexter, they didn't know what to do with Hamzar. "How about you take him across, then i'll come afterwards." Dexter suggested. "Leave me with this evil guy?! You gotta be kiddin' me! Why don't you go across with him since it was your idea?!" Howdy yelled. "There's no way that i'm going with him!" Dexter argured. "How about you both go, then i'll go?" suggested Hamzar calmly. "Nice try partner! But we're not fallin' for that one!" Howdy replied. "Say, why doesn't Hamzar go first? Who says someone needs to swing across with him? He's blocked both ways if he tries to escape or hurt us." Dexter said. "hmm....not a bad idea partner!" Howdy agreed. "Okay Hamzar! You can go!" Howdy said, letting go of Hamzar's shoulder. He thought that maybe he could attack the two, now since they were unarmed and had let go of him, but Maxwell was on the bridge above, watching just incase something happened. Hamtaro and the others were watching across the canyon. Hamzar knew if he tried to pick a fight, he'd be done for. He couldn't run away either. Hamzar sighed. He knew he couldn't do anything but cross. Hamzar took hold of the vine that had swung back to him. He looked down at the rushing river in fear. "What am I thinking?! I shouldn't be afraid! I'm one of the most powerful fighters in this world, and i'm cowering at a river!" Hamzar thought to himself. He ran with the vine, jumped, swinging, but he didn't let go of the vine. Instead, he hung there. "Hey Hamzar! Better not look down!" Stan teased. Hamzar looked down at the steep canyon that led down to a rageing river below of and the enormous height made him scream. "Whoops! Made him look!" Stan chuckled. "Get me down! Get me down!" Hamzar cried. "Havin' a good time, hanging out?!" Howdy laughed. Dexter groaned. "Hamzar! Climb up that vine onto here!" Maxwell called down to Hamzar from the branch he was on. "What do you think I am, stupid?! I can't trust you, warrior!" Hamzar yelled angrily. "Well, I guess if you want to just hang there, and slip, and fall into the canyon, go ahead and be my guest." Maxwell said. Hamzar looked down into the river rushing through the canyon, then up at the branch where Maxwell was. Reluctantely, Hamzar started to clumsily climb up the vine, slipping, sliding back down, and moaning. Hamzar finally pulled himself upon the branch, groaning and panting. "Have fun?" Maxwell teased.  
  
"What now? We can't retrieve the vine from where we are!" Dexter cried. "We'll have to jump across from this branch." Maxwell told them. "Are you crazy?!" screamed Howdy. "You're last idea may have been insane, but this one's suicide!" Stan called across. "Don't worry! I know what i'm doing." Maxwell replied. "I jumped that far over the machine in the dark castle! I'm sure you can do it!" Hamtaro called out. "Hamzar, you first." Maxwell said, pointing across the canyon. Hamzar gulped, but then leapt across, despite his fear of heights. He made it across, landing perfectly. "That wasn't so bad!" Hamzar said aloud. He stepped forward, but suddenly tripped on a tree root growing out of the ground, falling flat on his face. All the hamhams burst out laughing. "I'm really beginning to regret Lord Hamrigan reviving me!" Hamzar groaned. Howdy, Dexter, and Maxwell all leapt across one after another, landing safely. "Well, we're all across now." Kenji announced. "We've taken too long though. Penelope could be that bird's next meal by now!" Maxwell said. "Don't say such things!" cried Pashmina. "All thanks to our slow, so-called navigator pal who screams just because of a little jump across a small canyon!" Stan said, pointing to Hamzar. "You know, that wasn't a small canyon, and you were screaming just as loudly as he was." Sandy pointed out. "No one asked you!" Stan said angrily. "Guys, come on! We gotta keep looking for Penelope!" Hamtaro cried, running ahead. The rest followed.  
  
The hamhams had only been searching for the bird for 10 minutes, when Panda found where the nest was. "It's up there in that high tree!" Panda said, pointing up to an old tall gnarly-looking tree. A large nest with twigs , moss, and feathers lay on the highest branch. "Just our luck! The nest happens to be on the highest branch!" Stan groaned. "Who said you were going up?!" Sandy replied. Something yellow popped out. "Ookwee!" "Oh Penelope! Thank goodness you're safe!" Pashmina cried. "Don't worry! I'm coming to get you!" she called up. "Wait!" Kenji cried. "That bird may be watching us!" Kenji looked around and listened, but Pashmi a didn't wait. She started to climb up. "I guess it's o-hey! Wait till I actually give you a status report!" Kenji cried. Pashmina didn't seem to hear him though. "I'll help too!" Panda said, starting up the tree. "Why did that bird take Penelope?" Cappy asked Kenji. "Those birds are attracted to bright or shiney objects. Penelope's wearing her bright blanket, and then there's Hamtaro's shining sword, so-" Kenji was cut off. "My sword! I completely forgot!" Hamtaro cried. "Leave that to me Hamtaro! I'll get it!" Panda called down. "Okay! Just be careful!" Hamtaro called back up. "Ha! Forgotten about your own weapon! Despite your power, you're really an idiot!" Hamzar sneered. "Hey! You just zip it! We've heard just about enough of you!" Stan shot angrily at Hamzar. Pashmina made her way up the tree slowly. She slipped at one point, but she held on. She eventualy reached the nest. Penelope ran towards Pashmina. "Oh Penelope! You're okay!" Pashmina cried, hugging her. Suddenly, the large black bird swooped over them, causing Pashmina to fall from the tree with Penelope.  
  
"I got them! I got them!" Hamtaro cried, running underneath the two falling hams. Pashmina and Penelope fell ontop of Hamtaro safely. "Oh, thank you Hamtaro!" Pashmina cried. "Ookwee!" "Don't mention it...can you get off of me?" Hamtaro groaned. The large bird swooped down towards Hamtaro, Pashmina and Penelope. Panda was looking through all the items the bird had collected. Shiney mirrors, daggers, chunks of metal, and all sorts of stuff. Then he spotted a golden handle with a red jewel in it. "There it is!" Panda said as he pulled out Hamtaro's sword from the pile of junk. "Hamtaro! Catch this!" Panda cried, throwing the sword down to Hamtaro. "Wow! Thanks Panda!" Hamtaro cried, catching it. He shot a beam of light at the bird, just in time to stop it. The bird screeched angrily, as the attack hit it's right wing. It quickly recovered, and started to peck Hamtaro. "Let's help him!" Maxwell cried. He stopped the bird in mid air by raising his paws. Sandy and Stan then shot their lighting arrows at the bird, causing it to fall to the ground unconcious. Panda leapt from the nest down onto the bird. "You were really brave!" Cappy exclaimed. "Do you think that bird was working for Hamrigan? I mean, that bird stealing Hamtaro's sword in all?" Panda asked. "Master Hamrigan does not have henchmen as dimwitted as that bird! It was merely attracted to the shine in that sword!" Hamzar growled at Panda. Geez, no need to be so grumpy about it!" Panda mumbled. "Speaking of Hamrigan." Kenji said, pointing to an enormous dark cave. "I think we found his hide out."  
  
"Are you sure?!" Sandy exclaimed. "This is where Lord Hamrigan is hiding to regain his strength. You will be no match for him!" Hamzar sneered. "Hey! We never asked if we would be a match for him or not!" Stan shot at Hamzar angrily. "Do you think this is such a good idea? Just charging in like this? What if it's a trap?" Oxnard gulped. "We've already decided that we were going to defeat him once and for all." Maxwell told him. "Well guys, I guess this is it." Hamtaro announced. "Let's go." 


	25. Final Fight with Hamrigan

The hamhams slowly entered the large dark cave. "There's an evil presence in this cave." Kenji said quietly. "Well, no duh! It 's Hamrigan, the most evilest being on the face of this earth, who lives here!" Stan said. "Quiet down! He might hear us!" Sandy hissed. "What?! We never planned a sneak attack or anything, so why don't we just welcome him with open arms?! I'll beat the snot out of this guy!" Stan shouted, swinging his fists in the air. "Stan, you're getting too confident. Keep this up, and it could result in-" Kenji began. "Ya, i'm getting sick of all the warnings and be carefuls! I'm not like a baby or anything!" Stan cut Kenji off. "No use in trying to calm him down." Maxwell sighed. "Eet eez so dark and scary in here!" Bijou wimpered. "Ookwee." "I don't see him. Where is he?" Hamtaro asked. "Oh he's around...just you wait..." Hamzar sneered.  
  
Suddenly, a shot of dark energy collided with the hamhams. Hitting all but Oxnard. Oxnard screamed, and rushed to the opening of the cave. But he smacked into hard rock. "W-what?! Where's the opening?!" Oxnard cried. "A very clever trick of mine, isn't it?" a low voice bellowed. "I sealed the opening, so no light could get in, and no warriors could get out!" Another dark blast was shot at Oxnard. He ran, screaming, and dodging the blast. One eventually hit him, causing him to black out. Hamrigan laughed. That wasn't too hard! They fell right into my trap! With this dark cave to power me up, and to weaken those hamhams, it's a really a simple task!" Hamrigan chuckled. "That's what you think!" A voice cried from the hamhams. Hamtaro rose from where the hamhams lay, with light shining around him. "Ah, so the leader rises. You really think you can defeat me?! You know i've got the advantage against you! Even without this cave, i'd still be far more powerful!" Hamrigan laughed. "Not with my friends by my side, you aren't!" Hamtaro cried. Hamrigan burst out into an evil laugh. "You're friends are all unconcious! They can't help you now!" Hamrigan told Hamtaro. "That's still not gonna stop me!" Hamtaro cried. "You caused so much pain and suffering for hamhams around the hamham world! Me and my friends have come to put a stop to this! Even if my friends can't fight right now, i'll still stop you!" Hamtaro cried. "Very brave and noble words there, but i'm afraid it's me who's going to put a stop to you!" Hamrigan replied, shooting dark waves from his hands.  
  
Hamtaro tried to stop the attack with his sword, but he was thrown back. Hamtaro shot light from his sword, but Hamrigan used his hand to block the attack. "I have to find his weak spot!" Hamtaro said to himself. Hamatro swung his sword at Hamrigan, but he struck his arm, smashing it into Hamtaro's stomach. Hamtaro knelt down, clutching his stomach, trying to breath. "Think you can still beat me warrior?!" Hamrigan asked sarcastically. "I'm not giving up!" Hamtaro cried. Again and again, he swung his sword at Hamrigan, but Hamrigan kept blocking. Hamtaro couldn't put a scratch upon Hamrigan. "Warrior! You have defeated many of my henchmen. You've defeated my strongest trio of fighters. You have even befriended my strongest fighter, Destroyer Dragon, and pursuaded him to join your band of warriors. You are strong, brave, and capable of almost anything! I admire that!" Hamrigan told Hamtaro. "Just what are you trying to get at?!" Hamtaro demanded. "What if I spared you and your friend's lives, in return you would join my side? Think of all the power you and your allies could have!" Hamrigan said, trying to encourage Hamtaro. "I'd rather die than join your side!" Hamtaro cried angrily. "I thought so! Always fighting for justice and for what's right, instead of power and dominace! How typical and weak of you pesky creatures!" Hamrigan growled angrily. "We'll never join forces with you! We're going to defeat you!" Hamtaro shouted. Biju rose onto her feet. "Bijou! You're okay!" Hamtaro cried happily. "Yes, and I am going to get us out of here!" Bijou announced. "You can go ahead and try, but you'll only hurt yourself, doing so!" Hamrigan sneered. "I've put a spell on this cave, so you can't teleport or escape out of here! If you try, it will result in a painful shock of black energy! " he added. "Oh no! What do we do now?" Bijou asked in worry. "We fight!" Maxwell cried, rising. "That's what we cam here to do. We said we'd defeat Hamrigan once and for all!" Maxwell told Hamtaro and Bijou. "Right!" Hamtaro added. "I'm totally in!" Stan shouted. "Me too!" Sandy added. "Didn't forget about me, did you?" Oxnard called out. Kenji, Pashmina, Panda, Cappy, Penelope, Howdy, and Dexter stood up. "We may not be warriors, but we'll help in anyway we can!" Pashmina said. Hamtaro stared at his friends. "Wow! Thanks you guys!" he cried, feeling choked up. "Let's do this!" he announced. Hamzar rose. "Next time, Lord Hamrigan, try not to hit me as well." Hamzar groaned as he fell back down.  
  
Howdy, Dexter, Cappy, and Panda made their move. They leapt up at Hamrigan, but he was ready. He swung his arm at them, causing them to smash to the ground. Sandy and Stan shot their arrows at Hamrigan. They hit him, but Hamrigan only laughed. "No way! They were right on target!" Stan cried. Hamrigan shot black lighting at Sandy and Stan. "That didn't go so well..." Stan groaned. Maxwell shot his psychic star at Hamrigan, but Hamrigan absorbed the attack. He shot dark energy at Maxwell. "Here I go!" Oxnard cried. He swung his boomerang at Hamrigan. It hit but he didn't even seem to notice it. Hamtaro shot a beam of light from his sword at Hamrigan, but nothing happened. "He's so strong!" Hamtaro cried. "You can do it!" Pashmina, Bijou, Penelope, and Kenji cried out. Hamrigan shot the warriors all down with his dark powers. "You know you can't win!" Hamrigan growled. He raised his hands, and a dark force, pushing the hamharms down to the ground. "I can't get up!" Sandy cried. "Come on guys! We gotta do something!" Hamtaro said, struggling under Hamrigan's dark force of power. "Like what?!" Howdy stuggled. "We can't do anything right now!" Dexter groaned. "He's draining you energy! Don't let him, or you can't win!" Kenji cried out. Hamtaro tried to struggle against the force, but it was pushing him down to the ground. "What can we do?! Pashmina cried. Bijou shot sparkling blue waves of energy at Hamrigan, but it had no affect. "Somebody help us!" Cappy cried. Kenji ran at Hamrigan, and leapt upon his head. Hamrigan saw Kenji on the back of his head. Distracted, the dark force suddenly loosened on Hamtaro and the others. "That was too close!" Hamtaro told the hamhams. They quickly leapt to their feet before the force could pull down on them again. "We'll have to be more careful!" Maxwell added. Hamrigan slashed Kenji's stomach with his claws, and threw him off. "Oh-no! Kenji!" Hamtaro cried. "Are you alright?!" Hamtaro asked. Kenji moaned in pain. "He got me there pretty good in the stomach i'm afraid." he groaned. "We'll take care of him Hamtaro! Just be careful okay?" Pashmina told Hamtaro. "Okay! Do everything you can!" Hamtaro pleaded. "Good luck!" Bijou called back.  
  
"Stupid pest!" Hamrigan growled. "He really thought he could do anything?!" "Attack!" Hamtaro cried. Hamtaro struck Hamrigan with his sword. Hamrigan stumbled back. Sandy and Stan shot their arrows, and Maxwell fired his psychic powers at Hamrigan. Hamrigan cried out. Oxnard threw his boomerang at Hamrigan, and he stumbled back a bit. "It will take more than that to harm me!" hamrigan shouted. "We'll never defeat him!" Oxnard wailed. "Don't give up hope yet Oxnard! Everyone's depending on us!" Hamtaro told Oxnard. "That's what i'm afraid of!" Oxnard cried. "Just hang in there!" Hamtaro replied. Hamtaro shot light from his swor, but hamrigan blocked by shooting dark energy at Hamtaro and Oxnard. They were hit and they fell to the ground. "C'mon!" Sandy cried. She and Stan shot their arrows, but Hamrigan broke them with his claws. "Keep trying!" Hamtaro cried. "I've got it!" Maxwell cried. He ran around Hamrigan's left side, and shot a psychic blast at Hamrigan. Hamrigan cried out in surprise as the blast hit him. "He can't see on his left side because of what Boss did to him! We have an advantage now!" Maxwell told them in excitement. Hamrigan seemed to laugh in the back of his throat. "So, you've found a weak spot, have you? I suppose your friend's death didn't go invain after all!" Hamrigan chuckled. "But you still can't defeat me that way!" he shouted, swinging his arm at Maxwell. Hamtaro shot light from his sword, but Hamrigan blocked with his dark attacks. Sandy and Stan snuck to Hamrigan's left side while he was distracted, and shot their arrows at him. He cried out in surprise, but shot them down.  
  
"What are we gonna do?!" Cappy cried. Hamtaro jumped to his feet, and leapt at Hamrigan. Hamrigan slashed his claws, hitting Hamtaro in the arm. Hamtaro's sword fell to the ground. Hamtaro fell back down, clutching his bloody arm. "Hamtaro! Are you alright?!" Bijou cried. "Bijou, don't worry! He's fine, but we need to finish bandaging and healing Kenji before it's too late!" Pashmina told Bijou. Bijou nodded and continued to use her healing powers to help heal Kenji. "I am afraid my power for healing isn't very strong or effective." Bijou said. "Do your best Bijou! You can do it!" Pashmina encouraged. "Face it warrior! I cannot be defeated!" Hamrigan told Hamtaro. "Your ability to use your sword has now failed." he added. "That's not gonna stop me!" Hamtaro cried. " So be it!" Hamrigan growled. He shot dark lighting from the tips of his claws, shocking Hamtaro. "I cannot just sit and watch this!" Bijou cried. Bijou formed her shield, blocking the next attack. "So, you think your puny little shield can stop me, do you?" Hamrigan chuckled. He shot a dark blast of energy at Bijou, breaking her shield and hitting her. Hamtaro quickly dove for his sword, grabbing it with his good hand, and sliced at Hamrigan's side. Hamrigan cried out, surprised and hurt by the blow. He stumbled down.  
  
"It's just like Maxwell and Kenji said! It's the physical attacks that effect him most!" Sandy cried out. "You little pests are the only ones who have ever been able to harm me! I knew you were strong, but not this strong!" Hamrigan growled under his breath. "That's because we've got everyone to help each other out! That's what friends are for!" Maxwell told Hamrigan. "Why do you wanna take over this world and hurt innocent hamhams here anyways? They never did anything to you!" Stan added. "Quiet! My reasons are of no importance to you!" Hamrigan shouted angrily at them. He began to glow with a brilliant black energy. Hamzar woke up. "His powers are rising! You'll never be able to defeat him now warriors!" Hamzar laughed. Stan smacked his fist into Hamzar's face. "You know, i'm gettin' real sick of you!" he said. Hamzar fell back down again. "I will use full power against you to finish you all off! No one, not even you warriors can withstand this extreme power! Prepare to be finished!" he shouted. "But Master Hamrigan! You'll be eliminating me as well!" Hamzar cried. "Who cares about just you?! We're all about to become chicken feed!" Howdy shouted at Hamzar. "We need to think of something!" Maxwell cried. "This isn't something we have time to think over!" Hamtaro cried. "This is something we need to do from our hearts! We need to find the power from within to destroy Hamrigan!" Hamtaro cried.  
  
"Wow! So valiant!" Bijou awed. "I'm working on it, but everyone needs to work together and concentrate on what you need to do! We need to think that we can do this!" Hamtaro cried out. "He's right! There's way too many hamhams depending on us now! We need to do everything we can!" Maxwell shouted. "We can do this! I know we can put an end to Hamrigan's evil, and save this world! I know we can!" Hamtaro cried. He suddenly shone with a blinding white light. Everyone but Hamtaro and Hamrigan shielded their eyes. "Is that all you've got?!" Hamrigan shouted. Kenji opened his eyes. "The cave painting..." Kenji remebered to back when they saw the cave painting. it was so strange and it didn't make sense. But now it came to him. "Only when the warrior shines with a brilliant light of a true heart, will then Hamrigan be defeated." He remembered the paintings more clearly. Hamtaro's sword began to grow bigger and brighter. "Everyone! Shoot you attacks and energy into Hamtaro's sword! Just do as I say!" Kenji cried out. "Right! You heard him!" Maxwell shouted. "We have to believe!" They all shot their attacks into Hamtaro's sword. It seemed to absorb them, and it glowed with an even brighter light. "You can do it Hamtaro!" Pashmina cried out. "Ookwee!" "Go Hamtaro!" Cappy shouted. Hamrigan sucked all the dark energy around him, and it formed into his hands. He shot the gigantic blast of darkness at Hamtaro. Hamtaro shot all the energy and power of his friends and himself at Hamrigan. The two attacks collided. Hamrigan's attack seemed to be pushing through the hamham's attack. "I told you that you could not defeat me!" Hamrigan shouted. "Don't give up eveyone! Believe we can do this!" Hamtaro cried. The hamhams stood their ground, shooting their energy into Hamtaro's attack.  
  
With a mighty push, Hamtaro thrusted his sword forward. The attack pushed through Hamrigan's attack, breaking it. The force hit Hamrigan, full force. "No! This cannot be!" Hamrigan cried. "I will not be defeated like this! I shall live on!" Hamrigan cried. The attack engulfed Hamrigan, causing him to vaporize. The attack ceased, and Hamrigan was no more. The cave seemed to vaporize too, and they were once again, standing outside. For a moment, Hamtaro stood there, speechless. A smile started to spread on his face. He turned towards his friends. "We did it!" he cried. He ran over towards his friends. "You were totally awesome dude!" Stan shouted, giving him a noogie. "You helped us believe, and that's what totally defeated him!" Sandy cried happily. "You did very well Hamtaro. If it weren't for your encouragement and bravery, we wouldn't have defeated him!" Maxwell told him. Hamtaro smiled. "You're so brave!" Pashmina squealed. "Ookwee!" "Three cheers for the best ham in histroy!" Oxnard cried. The hamhams all cheered happily for Hamtaro, except for Hamzar, who sat off to the side. "Now what am I to do? Lord Hamrigan is destroyed! I can't belive those medling warriors defeated him!" Hamzar said, covering his face.  
  
"Kenji! Is he okay?!" Hamtaro cried. He ran over towards Kenji. He lay with a large bandaged wound on his stomach. "Kenji! Please say you're gonna be okay! You can't go too!" Hamtaro cried. "I don't know Hamtaro. He hurt me real bad back there. I just want to say how proud I am of you. I remember when I first met you, how inexperienced and goofy you were. You grew and became more strong and wise each time you fought. You've grown into a full fledged warrior in such small time. You are a great inspiration to me Hamtaro." Kenji told Hamtaro weakly. "Please don't go!" Hamtaro sobbed. Maxwell put a paw on Hamtaro's shoulder. "He'll be okay. He just needs to rest." Maxwell said calmly. "Thanks to Pashmina and Bijou! They helped make him heal!" Panda said, pointing to them. "Great work guys!" Hamtaro smiled, sniffing away the tears. "So, when do we get to go home?" Stan asked. "That's right! Kenji said once we defeated Hamrigan, we could go home!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "A.G.D. will probably have to help get us home on that one." Maxwell said. "Let's wait till Kenji gets better though. Right now, i'm real hungry!" Hamtaro told the hamhams. "That fight made me starving!" Oxnard cried, falling over. "C'mon! It's not that far back to out resting place!" Hamtaro laughed, lifting Kenji up on his back with the help of Maxwell. They walked back to their resting cave, under the still-dark cloudy skies. 


	26. The Finished Battle Begins

The hamhams stayed where they chose to rest in a large open field that was surrounded with trees for 3 days. Snow capped mountains rose behind them, making the place seem beautiful. Since there was no Hamrigan anymore, they didn't have to worry and move about. They played games in the field and brought back food and water fot Kenji. But the third day, he was up on his feet and back to normal, except for the bandage around his stomach. "How is your arm?" Bijou asked Hamtaro, looking at the bandaged arm that Hamrigan slashed Hamtaro with. "It's fine. He didn't really hurt me much. Thanks for helping me though!" Hamtaro replied. "It's good to see that you're okay again Kenji." Maxwell commented. "Thank you. Now that i'm better, i'm sure that you're all anxious to get back to your world." Kenji told the hamhams. "Oh ya! I can't wait to see June again! Aren't you excited Penelope?" Pashmina cried. "Ookwee!" Penelope squealed. Panda looked over towards Hamtaro. "Hey Hamtaro! Aren't you excited about going home?" Panda asked. "Ya, I am! But, what about Kenji? Just think. He's lost all his family and friends, and he doesn't have an owner like we all do. We can't just leave him here!" Hamtaro replied. "You're right. Maybe we should ask him." Panda agreed. They walked over towards Kenji who was talking to Maxwell. "It sure hasn't cleared up at all! It's getting chillier by the day!" Maxwell told Kenji, looking up at the dark cloudy skies. "Ya, this is strange, because after we defeated Hamrigan, those dark clouds of his should have left!" Kenji added. "Kenji, we need to ask you something." Panda said, tapping Kenji on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Sure, anything! What do you want to know?" Kenji asked. "Well, you have no village or friends to go back to, so we were wondering..." Panda started. "Do ya wanna come with us?" Hamtaro broke in. "What?! Come with you to your world?" Kenji exclaimed. "There's alot less dangerous monsters in our world!" Hamtaro said. "And lots of sunflower seeds!" Oxnard added. "You could stay in the clubhouse if you wanted to!" Panda cut in. Kenji frowned "Well, I don't think I can even leave this world. Those from this world cannot make it into the other world like you can. I'd get pushed back from the portal." he explained. "I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer, although I'd love to see your world with all of you." he added. Hamtaro's face saddened. "But where will you go?" Hamtaro asked. The ground suddenly began to shake, and the skies grew draker. High winds began to pick up, and then, snow started to fall. "Nice weather we have here!" Stan groaned, shielding his eyes from the snow blowing in his face. "What's happening?!" Dexter cried. "I don't know!" Kenji replied. A giant tornado formed in the middle of the field. "Oh great! Now we have a giant tornado! Just exactly what we need!" Stan groaned. "I don't think that's a tornado!" Kenji cried. The tornado stayed in one spot, sucking anything in it could get from the skies. Suddenly, a large black bird was pulled in the tornado. "That's the bird that tried to steal Penelope!" Pashmina cried. Then, a large dragon that all the hamahms remembered got pulled from the sky and sucked in. The true Destroyer Dragon. "Wasn't that just the two mouthed sniveling coward I told not to come back, that just got sucked in?!" Howdy asked. Other birds and beasts got pulled in the spinning cyclone. It started to grow larger. Suddenly, A.G.D. appeared from the snowy skies.  
  
Many hams from a nearby village saw this, and rushed towards the scene with bows and arrows, catapults, and any old swords, clubs, and daggers they could find. "Why are you all here?!" Sandy shouted towards them. None of the village hams could hear her though. A.G.D. flew down from the sky. "A.G.D.! Do you know what's happening?" Hamtaro cried over the strong wind. "Apparently, i'm afraid you haven't finished your battle with Hamrigan yet!" A.G.D. told Hamtaro. 'What are you talking about?! Can't you give us more of a clue by what you mean?" Hamtaro asked confused. Hamrigan was defeated days ago!" Dexter shouted. Four large parts of wings shot out from the cyclone. Two fine black feathered wings with three claws on the tops of which belonged to the giant black bird, and the other torn dark blue dragon wings of Destroyer Dragon. The cyclone started to settle. Two large red Dragon-like feet with threatening sharp claws appeared with furry dark brown legs. The gigantic monster had dark skin on the upper half of it's body with some dark red stripes. It's arms were long and they had four long red claws on each hand. And another set of shorter arms below with black scales. It also had a long dark green, scaley, spiked tail, and a black whip-like tail with a sharp blade on the end of it. The mouth was pointed into a snout with sharp fangs on each side, and two black horns on each side of it's head. But the evil cruel look of the monster, and the large scar across it's face, the hamhams all knew too well. Hamrigan himself.  
  
"What in the world?!" Maxwell cried. "Hamrigan has gathered all the powerful creatures of the world to build himself a new powerful and more stable body than his original!" A.G.D. told the hamhams. "This is his true beast form." Hamzar emerged from his hiding spot in the woods. "Master Hamrigan has arisen in his true form! Now those warriors will never defeat him!" he laughed. "So his dark soul wasn't quite destroyed." Kenji grumbled. 'Then we'll just have to beat him again!" Hamtaro announced, bringing out his sword. "Wait! We shouldnt just jump in like this! It's obvious he's more powerful than before! Perhaps we should think of a plan of attack." Maxwell suggested. "No time! If we don't attack quickly, he could destroy this whole world before we know it!" Hamtaro cried. He charged in with his sword. Suddenly, a dark wave of energy was shot effortlessly from Hamrigan's body without warning. Hamtaro was thrown back by the strong blast. Some village hams charged in with the weapons they had, but they were also thrown back. "Hold on Hamtaro! You can't do this alone!" Oxnard cried, running towards Hamtaro. "Right! I know we can do this!" Hamtaro said. Stan and Sandy got their bows and arrows ready, and Maxwell approached. "Ready when you are!" Sandy called out. "Okay! Let's do this!" Hamtaro cried, shooting light from his sword. Oxnard threw his boomerang as hard as he could. Sandy and Stan shot their lighting arrows, and Maxwell, his psychic energy. The attacks hit Hamrigan, but none shook him. Again, the hamhams shot their attacks, but nothing happened. "He's too powerful!" Stan cried. "We can do this! Just like before!" Hamtaro called back. He struck his sword at Hamrigan's foot, but no effect.  
  
"What Hamrigan doing? He's not even moving!" Kenji cried. A loud laugh began to erupt from Hamrigan that made the hamhams tremble in fear. "That was a well fought battle back their in the caves warriors!" Hamrigan growled with pleasure. "But I told you I would not be defeated! I have made a new powerful body, and my powers are even greater than before! No creature in this world can defeat me!" he roared. The land shook, knocking everyone off their feet. A dark wave of energy struck the warriors down. Hamtaro jumped back on his feet, and charged at Hamrigan. He rose his sword, and struck at his foot. The scaley foot was like hitting a rock wall. "Like a pesky little ant!" Hamrigan chuckled, as he kicked Hamtaro out of the way. "He's so big!" Pashmina cried. "Bigger than a hen house!" Howdy added. "Bigger than anything i've ever built! He's like a skyscraper!" Panda cried. Sandy and Stan shot their arrows at Hamrigan. They broke against his skin when they hit. "Impossible!" Stan cried. Hamrigan opened his jaws, and shot a dark blast of energy at Stan and Sandy. They were blasted back into where the rest of the hamhams lay. Bijou ran out and set her shield. Another dark blast was shot, and the shield broke, hitting Bijou.  
  
"How can we defeat him?!" Maxwell asked. "Maybe Kenji or A.G.D. knows." Hamtaro replied. Hamrigan shot a force of which held Hamtaro and the others down. " Not this again!" Stan growled. Suddenly, A.G.D. flew forward, smashing his massive body into Hamrigan's, causing him to stumble back. The dark force released immediately from the hamhams. "Fool! You will pay the price! Not even you can stand up to me!" Hamrigan roared. "That's not important, as long as these warriors stay alive and safe!" A.G.D spoke. "No! Get away while you can!" Hamtaro cried. Hamrigan's long sharp claws pierced A.G.D.'s body, making the valient dragon roar in pain, and fall to the ground. Hamrigan laughed, but then suddenly, he roared out in pain, as his powers were becoming too much for him. He clutched himself, kneeling down and growling in pain. The hamhams dashed towards A.G.D. "You can't leave us! We need you!" Pashmina cried. "Don't go!" Cappy sobbed. "This world needs you more than it does me. You are the last hope!" A.G.D. told them weakly. "Please! We don't want you to go too!" Hamtaro cried, tears forming in his eyes. "I have one final thing I must do. I must use my last bit of energy that's keeping me alive to help you win the battle against Hamrigan. There is no point of me staying if I can only barely keep myself alive. Please, don't give into Hamrigan. You're this world's last hope." A.G.D. trailed off. "Good luck." He added. Then a beam of light shot down. A.G.D. was gone. But the beam of light still shone brightly. The beam of light parted, and the hamhams couldn't belive their eyes.  
  
Where the beam of light had ceased, Boss lay on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw his friends, confused. The hamhams stared at him wide eyed. Tears streamed down Hamtaro's face. "You're alive!" he cried. Then he ran towards Boss hugging him. "Boss! You're alive! We thought we lost you for good!" Hamatro sobbed. "Woah! Take it easy! I happy to see you too! But I can't breath!" Boss wheezed. "Oh! Sorry!" Hamtaro smiled sheepishly, letting go. Boss rose on his feet. "Wow! It was like he was never hurt by Hamrigan! He's all better!" Pashmina said. Boss had no scars or wounds from when Hamrigan had last fought him. "That revival trick is pretty neat! But A.G.D. had to give up his own life!" Kenji exclaimed. "Without him, no one can be revived again. Anyone who dies, is gone for good. We'll have to be careful." he added. "You're kiddin' me! He sacraficed himself, just so he could bring me back?!" Boss cried. A large roar rattled the ground. Boss looked up and saw Hamrigan. He had gained control over his power again. "What the- what is that?!" he cried. " We thought we defeated Hamrigan, but we were wrong. So he brought himself back, but sucked up powerful beasts to rebuild a new body!" Kenji told him. "Well, he won't be livin' in it long!" Boss said. He took his sword, and charged at Hamrigan. "No! That's what I did, and-" Hamtaro started. Boss was thrown back by Hamrigan's dark power. "I tried to tell him." Hamtaro groaned. "Back from the dead, are you? Well i'll make sure you stay there!" Hamrigan shouted, raising his foot. He brought it down, but Boss quickly ran out of the way. "You're getting too condfident! One wrong move, and it's over, for good!" Kenji warned. Some village hams rolled a rock onto a catapult, and released it. Hamrigan sliced through the rock with his claws, sending the rock crumbling into pieces. Other hamhams from different villages came to help fight.  
  
"Why are they all coming?" Hamtaro cried. "They know that this is Hamrigan's most powerful state I guess they couldn't just stand by and watch their families and homes get destroyed. So they've come to fight." Kenji told Hamtaro. "They're just putting themselves in danger!" Boss growled. "C'mon guys! Let's do this!" Stan spoke up. Stan and Sandy shot their lightning arrows. The arrows hit, and this time they hit Hamrigan without breaking. Hamtaro sliced a gash into Hamrigan's leg, causing him to roar in pain, and Boss flew up and shot a stream of hot flames in Hamrigan's face. "Those warriors can really hurt the most powerful creatures when they combine forces!" a villager said. Oxnard threw his boomerang, and Maxwell shot his psychic powers. Hamrigan stood his ground, only slightly shaken, but he laughed. Hamrigan blasted the hamhams back with his dark waves. "We gotta help them!" Panda cried. "I'm not sitting around here any longer!" Pashmina agreed. The rest of the hamhams charged in, with Bijou's shield protecting them. Hamtaro, Oxnard, Stan, Maxwell, Sandy, and Boss lay on the ground, stunned by the blow. Hamrigan raised his massive foot to crush them.  
  
The hamhams came from behind, and started to climb on him, hitting, and biteing. Hamrigan was distracted, trying to throw them off. "Thanks guys!" Hamtaro called up. Hamrigan shot dark blasts from his body, throwing the hamhams off. Boss quickly flew up, and struck Hamrigan with his sword. The sword proved useless against Hamrigan's tough skin though. Hamtaro stood at the bottom, trying to distract Hamrigan. Maxwell tried to use his psychic powers to freeze Hamrigan in place, but no effect was taken. "Too strong." Maxwell growled. Hamtaro raced towards Hamrigan, but Hamzar suddenly sprinted over, and leapt in the way. "Going somewhere?" Hamzar sneered. He swung his sword at Hamtaro, knocking him down. "Hamtaro!" Boss cried out, seeing what was happening below. He flew down, and slammed into Hamzar. Hamzar picked himself up. "You! You're still alive!" Hamzar gasped. "You stay out of our way!" Boss snarled, throwing him aside. Boss got ready to shoot his powerful dragon flame from his sword at Hamrigan, but Hamzar reacted quickly and tackled Boss. "You little!" Boss growled, slashing at Hamzar. Hamzar, quickly pulled out his sword, ready to drive it into Boss. Hamtaro quickly took his sword and struck Hamzar in the back. Hamzar screamed, crouching over. "Long live Lord Hamrigan..." the soldier gasped, then he fell, dead. Hamtaro looked at his blood-stained sword. "I don't think he really deserved it." Hamtaro said suddenly. "You did what you had to. Don't worry about it!" Boss replied. Sandy, Stan, Maxwell, and Oxnard continued to attack Hamrigan, but he was getting stronger. Hamtaro smashed his sword on Hamrigan, who barely seemed to notice. Boss flew up on Hamrigan's left arm, and tried to strike him with his sword, but the sword bounced off Hamrigan's skin, fell and lay on the ground. Hamrigan laughed evily.  
  
"These arrows aren't working!" Sandy groaned. "We'll just have to leave it to Hamtaro and the others." Stan told her. Boss bit down onto Hamrigan's arm as hard as he could. Maxwell, Hamtaro, and Oxnard continued to attack. Hamtaro shot a beam of light, but no effect. "I can't throw anymore!" Oxnard groaned, falling down. "Don't give up!" Maxwell cried. Maxwell shot another psychic blast, but still nothing. "What do we do?!" Dexter cried. "We'll just have to keep fighting!" Hamtaro cried. "Just keep fighting!" 


	27. With the Heart of a Warrior

Hamrigan roared loudly, as many villagers, and the hamhams attacked. He swung his claws about, striking hamhams down to the ground. Sandy and Stan shot their arrows, but no affect. Hamrigan only seemed to get stronger and stronger. Boss still hung to Hamrigan with his teeth. Hamrigan brought his claws down upon Boss's forehead, striking him. Boss fell to the ground, as blood dripped from his wound down his face. Bijou and Kenji ran towards him. "Are you okay?!" Bijou asked. Boss leapt to his feet instantly, but Kenji and Bijou quickly grabbed him. "No! You're hurt! If you charge in again, you'll get killed!" Kenji cried. "I don't care! Hamrigan's gotta be stopped!" Boss snarled, trying to pull away. "Listen to me! You must not rush in again! I do not want to lose you again!" Bijou cried desperatly. Boss stopped and stared at Bijou in shock. He blushed, apolozing, and lay down, feeling dizzy.  
  
The snow began to fall harder, making it more difficult to fight for the hamhams. Hamrigan shot a dark blaze of energy from his mouth. It hit the hamhams, and villagers. "He's just getting stronger!" Panda shouted. "Doesn't mean we give in!" Hamtaro shouted. Oxnard struggled to his feet. "We're not strong enough!" Oxnard groaned. "Don't say that! We can beat him!" Hamtaro cried. Hamtaro slashed at Hamrigan's feet with his sword, but his skin was too hard. Stan leapt up, but Hamrigan smashed is hand into Stan, causing him to smash to the ground. "Stan!" Sandy cried. She knelt over him. Stan just groaned. Sandy looked up angrily at Hamrigan. "How can you be so cruel?!" she cried. Maxwell had seemed to lost the will to fight. The rest of the hamhams lost their will too. "Guys, c'mon! What's wrong!?" Hamtaro cried. "He's just too strong." Maxwell told him. "Please do not give up!" Bijou cried. Hamtaro charged at Hamrigan with his sword, smashing it against his leg. Nothing happened. Hamtaro climbed up Hamrigan quickly, slicing woith his sword, but he couldn't make a scratch. He continulously kept hitting Hamrigan. Hamrigan finally shot a blast of darkc energy from his hands, thowing Hamtaro off. Boss couldn't really see what was going on, with his head throbbing with pain. Sandy carried her unconcious brother back to where Bijou, Pashmina, Kenji, and Penelope waited. "I gotta stay here with him!" Sandy told them. The villagers started to back away from Hamrigan in fear. Hamtaro sprung back to his feet.  
  
"I can't do this alone!" he cried. Panda, Cappy, Howdy, and Dexter began to back away too though. Hamtaro looked around for an answer or help. He dashed in again, striking Hamrigan. Hamrigan brought down his large foot down to crush Hamtaro, but he dodged. He shot a beam of light up at Hamrigan's eyes, blinding him for a moment, but he quickly regained his senses and swung his tail at Hamtaro. Hamtaro was bruised up, and losing his strength. Three village hams attacked Hamrigan, but Hamrigan brought his foot down upon them, crushing the three. Another leapt up with an old dagger, but he was knocked back down to the ground. The village hams stared in fear. Hamrigan shot a large wave of dark energy from his body, knocking all the hamhams off their feet. "I think we're really in a jam this time! There's no way we can put damage on him!" Kenji told the hamhams. "Don't say that!" Hamtaro cried angrily. "We haven't actually tried to use our full strength!" he added. "We tried, but it didn't work!" Maxwell said. "But...there's just gotta be a way! I'm not gonna stop now!" Hamtaro cried. He leapt at Hamrigan again, slicing as hard as he could. Still, nothing. He didn't give up though. All the hamhams and villagers watched in amazement. "He just doesn't know when to give up." Kenji shook his head. Hamrigan swung his arm down on Hamtaro. He fell, smashing to the ground. The hamhams gasped. Boss came more clearly to his senses. "Wait a second! Why are we just sitting around here for?!" Boss shouted. "Don't get any ideas! You're still injured!" Pashmina told him sternly. Boss ignored her and leapt to his feet, dashing over towards Hamtaro.  
  
"What am I doing?!" Oxnard cried. He ran over to where Hamtaro was. "Hamtaro! Can you hear me?!" Boss shook Hamtaro. "Please be okay!" Oxnard cried. Hamtaro opened his eyes. "You guys came!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "We're your friends! Of course we did!" Oxnard smiled. "Now let's defeat Hamrigan as a team!" Boss added. Hamtaro nodded. "Let's go!" The three charged towards Hamrigan. Oxnard ran around in circles to distract Hamrigan. Hamrigan shot his dark powers at Oxnard, who was barely managing to jump out of the way. Hamtaro and Boss climbed up Hamrigan, and took out their swords. Oxnard had Hamrigan's full attention now. "Now!" Boss cried. They ran all over his upper body, slashing their swords into him. Hamtaro and Boss leapt off Hamrigan's body, and watched and waited. The hamhams and villagers watched, confused. Suddenly, Hamrigan's body began to show wounds. Blood trickled from out of the wounds where ever Hamtaro and Boss struck. Hamrigan roared in fury. Oxnard threw his boomerang with all his might, and it struck Hamrigan in the back. "They actually did damage!" Kenji exclaimed. "That's what happens when you try your hardest and believe!" Hamtaro shouted. The villagers looked at one another.  
  
Stan rose on his feet. "Well, I think he's right! What do you think sis?" Stan asked Sandy. Sandy nodded, and both ran into battle. Stan and Sandy shot their arrows at Hamrigan. They broke against him though. "We'll help as much as we can!" Sandy told Hamtaro. "Thanks guys!" Hamtaro replied. Maxwell and Bijou ran in too. They combined their attacks together, and shot at Hamrigan. The attack hit Hamrigan, but to their surprise, nothing happened. "I don't get it!" Hamtaro stammered. "What now?" Oxnard cried. "Keep fighting! That's what!" Boss replied. Hamrigan's large tail smashed into the hamhams. "They're gonna get hurt! We gotta do something!" Cappy cried. "Like what? There's nothing we can do!" Panda replied. "But what if something bad happens?" Pashmina asked in worry. "The bad IS happening." Dexter corrected. "Here's a good joke! What do ya get when-" Howdy started, but what cut off by the hamhams. "This is not a good time to be joking around!" Pashmina said sternly. Penelope suddenly ran out towards Hamrigan. "Penelope! Come back here!" Pashmina cried. "I think she's right though! We should help Hamtaro and the others in any way we can!" Panda announced. "I'm with you!" Cappy exclaimed. "I'll come, even though I won't be able to do much." Kenji added. The rest charged into battle.  
  
Hamrigan suddenly began to move forward. "He's going off to destroy that nearby village! And the rest of the villages in this world if we don't stop him from moving!" Kenji cried. The village hams began to take action once again, shotting their arrows and catapults. Stan and Sandy were on Hamrigan's shoulders, shooting at him. "His skin's too thick!" Stan yelled, over all the stomping. Hamrigan began to flap his great wings. The villagers and hamhams were blown backwards. Sandy and Stan managed to hang on though. "We've gotta do something before he starts flying!" Sandy cried. Stan looked up. What could they do? Hamrigan's glared forward, not even noticing them. He was concentrating on the small village ahead of him, which would be his first target. "I got it!" Stan cried, racing up Hamrigan's neck. He jumped up into the air, and shot his arrow. It hit Hamrigan on the cheek, bouncing off harmlessly. Hamrigan suddenly realized what Stan was trying to do. He quickly lifted his great claws, and knocked Stan off of him. Stan came smashing down to the ground. "Oh-no! Stan!" Sandy cried down. Hamrigan rose into the air, with Sandy still hanging on. She couldn't jump off now, but now was her chance. She took aim at Hamrigan's eye, and released her arrow. The arrow shot up into Hamrigan's remaining eye. "Bullseye!" Sandy shouted. The hamahms and villagers cheered. Hamrigan made an earsplitting roar, as blood streamed from where his eye used to be. Blinded, he crashed to the ground.  
  
"Alright! Great job!" Hamtaro cried. "Everyone! We'll need to attack quickly and with our full strength while he's still shaken! Get ready!" Boss commanded. All the hamhams and villagers readied themsleves. Hamrigan rose to his feet blinded, roaring loudly, wounds bleeding greatly. "Attack!!" Boss roared. All the hamhams and villagers charged towards Hamarigan, shooting and hitting with all their attacks and weapons. Hamrigan fell back again, but quickly rose, shooting a large mass of dark energy at the hamhams and villagers. Hamrigan then began to absorb energy from around him, growing bigger and more powerful. Boss, Hamtaro, Sandy, and Maxwell attacked Hamrigan, but they were shot back by a wave of energy. Stan sat up. "Oh, my head!" Stan groaned. "Guys, what do we do now?" Oxnard cried fratically. "Stay calm for one thing, and fight, is another!" Boss told him. "We'll get thrown back again if we leap back in again!" Maxwell cried. "What if we all fight together with our hearts? Even those who can't fight! We can defeat Hamrigan that way! I know it!"Hamtaro cried. "It's like the cave paintings!" Kenji added in excitement. "So we're gonna follow what a bunch of scribbles on a wall tells us?!" Boss asked, unsure of the idea. "I know it sounds silly, but we gotta trust what those paintings say!" Hamtaro told Boss. "Alright! If it helps, then we'll all do as those colours say!" Boss declared. "They're called paintings Boss." Sandy corrected. "Whatever. Important thing is that we crush Hamrigan once and for all!" Boss replied. "Right!" Hamtaro cried. "Everyone concentrate you energy into my sword like last time!" All the hamhams put all their strength and energy into their attacks. "What about us?" Cappy asked. "Just believe in them!" Pashmina told Cappy. A bright shot from Cappy, Dexter, Howdy, Pashmina, Penelope, Keni, and Panda as they gave off all their energy to Hamtaro. The villagers did the same. The whole hamham world seemed to be rooting for Hamtaro and giving off their energy to him.  
  
All the hamhams glowed with many colours as their energy shot into Hamtaro's sword. The sword grew with a brilliant light that even Hamtaro had to squint from its brightness. Hamrigan started to glow with dark energy, ready to emit a powerful attak to wipe out the warriors. Hamtaro was quicker though. With all his might, he swung his sword as Hamrigan. The attack hit him, and he roared painfully as the attack was pounding at him. But he began to use his energy to protect himself. "I will not be defeated again!" Hamrigan cried, sucking in the attack. "What?! That's impossible!" Kenji cried. "There's no way that he can just absorb all that!" Boss shouted. "It's not over yet!" Maxwell told them. "I shall live on, and plunge this world in darkness! I will not let you warriors get in my way!" Hamrigan shouted. He continued to suck in the attack given off by everyone else. Suddenly, he started to throw off powerful waves of dark energy, beggining his powerful desolation. "No! It can't end like this! You will not win! We won't let you!" Hamtaro cried. Hamtaro leapt up, using up the last of the energy the sword had, driving the sword into Hamrigan's chest. Hamrigan roared in pain as the sword drove more of it's power into Hamrigan. Hamtaro quickly leapt down, leaving the sword embedded in Hamrigan's chest. The attack started to tear Hamrigan apart, till a large explosion of light filled the world destroying Hamrigan once and for all.  
  
There was no more. Hamrigan was gone forever. Hamrigans soldiers knew this, and withdrew from forces against Hamrigan. The whole hamham world knew now, it was safe from now on. Hamtaro stood there. He tunred around, and all the villagers and the hamhams were cheering happily for him. "Hamtaro! You did it!" Kenji shouted happily. "Ya! We did it, didn't we?!" Hamtaro replied happily. "Wait! What about my sword?! It must've gotten destroyed back there! I'm sorry Kenji!" Hamtaro cried. Kenji only laughed. "There's no need to worry about that! Hamrigan's gone for good this time, and I know it! We won't need that sword anymore!" The rest of the hamhams ran up to Hamtaro. "You're a hero!" Oxnard cried, hugging Hamtaro. "That was awesome work back there!" Boss told him. "Totally rad!" Stan shouted. "We should, like, celebrate!" Sandy added. "And now we call all go back home!" Panda cried happily. "I'm not sure all of us can go home though." Kenji spoke up. "What?!" the hamhams cried. "You know I can't, but your friend Boss has to stay here now since-" he was cut off, when he noticed something different about Boss.  
  
"What?!" Boss asked, confused at why Kenji was looking at him oddly. "Your wings...they're gone!" Kenji pointed. Boss noticed this, and so was his tail and claws. "I think when Destroyer Dragon was pulled in, he became a part of Hamrigan's body. Now that it's destroyed and revival is impossible now, it's truely gone for good, so your dragon powers must have been taken with it. That's good, because if you still had them ,you wouldn't be able to go home!" Maxwell told him. "You're very good! My thoughts exact!" Kenji told Maxwell. "Alright! Boss is coming home with us!" Hamtaro cried. "How are we going to get home though? A.G.D is gone now!" Pashmina said. "That's right! Now we have no way of getting home!" Maxwell cried. A hole in the clouds had opened, and a beam of light stood there. "A.G.D must have left an opeing to your world before he left us." Kenji told the hamhams. "I guess it's time." he added. "But Kenji, where will you go?" Hamtaro asked. "Don't worry about me! I'll maybe go back to one of the villages. Maybe that one with the kids. They could use some help there." Kenji told Hamtaro. "I wish you could come with us! Then we could have so much fun!" Cappy cried. "Ya! Then you could sit back and listen to all my jokes!" Howdy added. "Minus the jokes." Dexter groaned. "You better go now before the portal closes." Kenji told them. "Will we see you again?" Pashmina asked. "Sure you will! Not tomrrow, maybe not even for yers, but someday." Kenji replied. Hamtaro ran up to Kenji, hugging him. Kenji was surprised. "I'm gonna miss you Kenji!" Hamtaro sobbed. "I'll miss you too, now go on. they're waiting for you." Kenji urged. Hamtaro trotted over to where his friends waited at the portal. They began to float up. "Good bye Kenji!" Pashmina called out. "Ookwee!" Penelope cried. "Thanks for all the help!" Boss shouted. "Stay out of trouble man!" Stan added. All the villagers and Kenji waved up to them "Good bye, and thank you for saving our world!" Kenji called up. Tears were in Hamtaro's eyes, but he knew he'd see Kenji again. They disappeared up in the clouds to their own world, leaving the hamham world safe and sound.  
  
The hamhams arrived back at their world, just as the sun was setting. "Wow! That was sure something!" Maxwell cried. "Ya, I thought we'd never get home! I can't wait to see Kana!" Oxnard added. "That's right! We'd better get home to our owners before they get back and notice we're gone!" Pashmina cried. The hamhams waved goodbye and dashed off to their homes, except Boss and Hamtaro. Hamtaro just stared at the setting sun. "Not tomorrow, maybe not even for a few years, but i'll see you all again" Hamtaro repeated Kenji's words to himself. "Hey! You okay?" Boss asked. Hamtaro looked at Boss. "Ya, i'm fine!" Hamtaro replied. "You'd better get back home to Laura before she notices you're missing!" Boss told Hamtaro. "You're right! I can't wait to see her!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "See ya tomorrow Boss!" Hamtaro called back. He dashed off to his house to meet Laura. Boss stayed out side. He stood, watching the sky as it darkned and the first stars appeared. Then he went in the clubhouse, when high in the clear darkened skies, a shooting star zipped across the sky.  
  
Well, that's it! I hoped you all enjoyed my story! Please tell me what you think of it! You can flame if you have any disapprovals. Thank you for all those who reviewed throught the story! Bye-Q! :3 


End file.
